


Proyecto Espejo

by AnaAkari



Series: Proyecto espejo [1]
Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaAkari/pseuds/AnaAkari
Summary: La teoría de los los universos paralelos plantea la posibilidad de realidades relativamente independientes. Sin embargo, las leyes de la física son de cuidado, cualquier alteración puede llevar al caos.Cuando el mundo de las Powerpuff se ve invadido por las Powerpunk los dos equipos tendrán que decidir entre ser enemigos o proteger a sus seres queridos del desastre que se aproxima. Claro con la ayuda de ciertos chicos ruidosos.
Relationships: Akatsutsumi Momoko | Hyper Blossom/Brick (PPG), Boomer (PPG)/Goutokuji Miyako | Rolling Bubbles, Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch (PPG)/Matsubara Kaoru | Powered Buttercup, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, OC/OC, Sara Bellum/Professor Utonium
Series: Proyecto espejo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Ya no somos unas niñas

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy fascinada con el fandub de las Powerpuff Girls y al darme cuenta de la falta de trabajos en habla hispana decidí arriesgarme con esta historia. Es mi primera vez en esta plataforma y mi regreso después de años de inactividad; espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> El romance va ser lento al principio.

_Las emociones inexpresadas nunca mueren. Son enterradas vivas y salen más tarde de peores formas (Sigmund Freud)_

Respiro profundamente, una y otra vez, su terapeuta le había sugerido que lo hiciera cade vez que sintiera que estaba por perder la paciencia y Dios sabe que Gilbert estaba en su límite. ¡Por favor, solo eran las 11 am! Y aquí estaban en lo que resultaba ser uno de los mayores embotellamientos de autos, Londres no tenia ese problema o por lo menos solo en las horas pico y hasta donde él sabia las 11 am no era hora pico; por supuesto parecía que eso no aplicaba a la ciudad de Townsville. Ciudad que hasta hace unos pocos meses no aparecía en su mapa y ¿quién lo podía culpar? Ser uno de los dueños de las empresas mas exitosas a nivel mundial hacia que pequeñas ciudades como estas fueran un grano de arena que no necesitaba de su interés, entonces la pregunta era ¿Por qué el dueño y fundador de Golden S.A.S había terminado en esta pequeña e insignificante ciudad?

-No te desesperes Gil sabes que el trafico es impredecible y destruir el manubrio no moverá los autos- Ah si, la razón del porque se encontraban en este lugar hablo.

O mejor dicho su bella esposa, que en teoría también es dueña de la compañía. Bueno seamos sinceros era cofundadora de la misma, Artemis en su juventud había fundado una importante firma de abogados en Londres y le había ido bastante bien, por ese mismo tiempo Gilbert había fundado una empresa que se encargaba del comercio de antigüedades, pinturas , libros y todo aquello que se podía considerar como tesoros, Gilbert que era graduado en Historia del Arte había encontrado un buen mercado en el medio oriente , y por cosas del destino él y su esposa se habrían reunido en una cena de caridad donde empezó su romance (el diría que fue ella la primera en quedar enamorada, todos sus conocidos coincidían que fue el rubio el que rogo ) y ya que los dos conocían bien de negocios, después de su boda decidieron unificar sus negocios y crear Golden Knights (A Artemis siempre le encantaron las historias de caballeros y quien era Gilbert para decirle que no) mayor conocida como Golden S.A.S la empresa creció hasta el nivel que se encargaban de proyectos de educación, juguetes, incluso tenían relación con Hollywood, si la pareja Marduk (Gilbert provenía de una familia que debía sus raíces a la antigua Mesopotamia) era billonaria.

Podrían retirarse y no volver a trabajar en su vida si así lo deseaban, ah, pero eso no gustaría a su hermosa esposa, quien le gustaba avanzar. En general Gilbert no tenia problemas con satisfacer los caprichos de su mujer y por eso cuando hace ya un año, ella le sugirió que su empresa incursionara en la ciencia, el no lo rechazo, no solo porque fuera Artemis la que se lo pidió, sino que en perspectiva era un buen mercado si se sabia manejar. El problema es que no recordó que su mujer tenia la costumbre de que cuando se inicia un negocio nuevo, ellos supervisarían de primera mano todo el negocio, esto no había sido preocupante considerando que sus negocios siempre surgían en Londres donde vivían, pero al parecer la ciencia no era apta en Londres o como lo había dicho Artemis, había mucha competencia. Entonces se puso a estudiar, y encontró que en estados unidos existía una ciudad que resaltaba en procesos de tecnología y manejo de genética era económica para mudarse y abrir su empresa, las universidades a sus a los redores tenían personas prometedoras y había una hermosa mansión a las fueras que tenia el estilo antiguo que tanto les encantaba a los Marduk para que pudieran mudarse. Si mudarse, no falta decir que Gilbert se negó desde el inicio ¡Él, de todas las personas en una ciudad tan tonta como esa! ¿En serio? Quien le ponía a su ciudad Townsville, pero bueno después de una amenaza de divorcio y llevarse a su pequeña princesa, Gilbert había aceptado, y aquí estaban en el momento que habían visto el puente que les daba la bienvenida a la ciudad había sido el momento en que se habían estrellado con un embotellamiento que llevaba ¡media hora!

-Creí que habías dicho que la ciudad no tenia tantas personas- Comento Gilbert, mientras volvía a tomar un respiro profundo.

-Nunca dije eso Gil, mencioné que donde queda nuestra casa, hay pocas personas ya que se ubica en los limites de la ciudad, pero como vez el centro de la ciudad como en cualquier otra ciudad del mundo es bastante congestionado.

-Decir congestionado es un eufemismo, esta avenida es una monstruosidad

-Solo lo dices porque no te gusta esperar.

-Debo admitir que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, y si le sumas que no quería venir a esta ciudad.

-Nadie te obligo

-¡Mujer prácticamente me amenazaste!

-No lo hice, solo te dije que si no querías venir yo podía mudarme sola por un año.

-Eso es un divorcio

-No, tu lo tomaste de esa manera

-¿Qué es un divorcio? – Pregunto una pequeña rubia, que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás.

-Algo que nunca le sucederá a tus padres- respondió con Suficiencia Gilbert, Artemis rodo los ojos a veces su esposo le hacia preguntarse cuál fue la razón por la que se habían casado en primer lugar.

Mientras sus padres retomaban la conversación la pequeña Molly fijo su atención al paisaje a su alrededor, no había mas que autos de diversos colores y en su mente jugaba a contar cuantos autos de color rojo (porque si a Molly le gustaba el rojo, no importa que a su mamá le gustara el azul y a su papá el dorado) además ella era una niña inteligente, sabia contar hasta 20, JA en tu cara Susie. Bueno entonces donde estaba así había 13 autos rojos o eran 12 ¡oh! Se le había olvidado, bueno solo tenia que volver a contar, si porque Molly era paciente como su madre no importa lo que dijeran las maestras de que tenía el carácter de su papá, ella era igual que su madre por que la mama de Molly era la mejor si señor. Entonces, un carro rojo, dos carros rojos, um ese color era muy oscuro, pero sirve como rojo ¿cierto? Entonces tre.. y ¿eh? Eso era nuevo, al lado derecho por la bahía se asomaba un… como lo describiría Molly era rojo y escamoso, baboso, como un ¿ojo? Pero que ojo tan grande, no se parecía a los que aparecían en los libros que sus padres le leían ¡oh! ¡Espera si se parecen! A ese cuento de los piratas ¡Si! Al animal que perseguía al pirata… como era que se llamaba, era grande y sus ojos eran saltones, y tenían… ten… ten… ¡tentáculos! ¡Ja de nuevo en tu cara Susie! Si esa cosa era un pulpo, y oh… mira ahora hay otro ojo, dah claro que hay otro los pulpos tienen dos ojos, pero espera los pulpos no son tan grandes y porque están mirando a Molly como cuando Salem mira su juguete de ratón y ¡oh! Molly nunca había visto un pulpo en la vida real, pero ella sabía que los pulpos no eran tan…

-Ma… Mami

-Soy una mujer independiente Gilbert y era mas que capaz de apañármelas sola

-Pa… Papi

-Y no lo dudo Artie, pero si nos casamos fue para poder compartir nuestras vidas ¡JUNTOS! Que clase de esposo dejaría a su mujer e hija en un lugar

-MAMÁ, PAPÁ

-¡Molly! Tu padre y yo estamo…- Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en la garganta de Artemis, cuando frente a ella se alzaba un ser de mas de 10 metros, los tentáculos de la bestia empezaron a trepar el puente- ¡GIL!

-¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESA COSA!- Gilbert grito con horror, en su vida había visto algo parecido- ¡RAPIDO ARTIE SAL DEL AUTO!- Se desabrocho el cinturón y fue a hacer lo mismo con su pequeña niña, Artemis empezó a abrir la puerta pero en el momento en que fueron a tomar a Molly, sintieron un temblor y luego una elevación Artemis y Gilbert cayeron del auto pero Molly que aun tenía el cinturón fue elevada junto al auto.

-¡DIOS MIO! ¡MI BEBE! ¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUIEN QUIEN SEA AYUDA! - Gritaba con desesperación Artemis, mientras que Molly lloraba con angustia- ¡MAMI PAPI!

-¡CARIÑO!¡MALDITA SEA , NECESITAMOS AYUDA… POR FAVOR!-Imploraba Gilbert, mientras todas las personas a su alrededor huían los Marduk solo imploraban que alguien rescatara a su pequeña, los ojos de los dos se ampliaron cuando el monstro llevo el auto en donde aún seguía su hija y abrió la boca, la niña se resbalo y empezó a caer directo a la bestia, sus corazones se detuvieron, hasta que una luz rosa a una velocidad no humana tomo a Molly segundos antes del impacto.

Molly abrió los ojos y se encontró en los brazos de… Una persona muy bonita, si era bonita y Molly sabia de personas bonitas al fin de cuentas sus padres eran muy bonitos. Pero esta persona era diferente y esos ojos… Acaso era ¿Rosados?

-Te encuentras bien cariño- Pregunto la bonita mujer, Molly aún estaba estupefacta, pero logro asentir, sin embargo al pulpo no le gusto que se robaran a su nuevo alimento, y tomo su tentáculo listo para impactar a la mosca rosada, claro si no fuera por la luz verde que tomo el tentáculo con fuerza y lo arranco con fuerza del cuerpo del pez.

-Oh no, mi hermana no es una croqueta maldita langosta.

-Buttercup, los pulpos son moluscos

-Y cual es la diferencia, no cambia que el destino esta cosa será convertirse en sushi- La bestia estaba enojada, lanzo una especie de aullido e intento agarrar con mas fuerza el puente pero una luz azul impacto directamente al estomago de la cosa haciendo que esta se tambaleara y callera al agua.

-Buttercup no seas tan grosera, sigue siendo un ser vivo.

-Vamos Bubbles esa cosa estuvo a punto de comerse a una niña.

-No significa que sea malo, solo es instintivo.

-No empieces

-Debe estar asustado

-¡argh! Siempre es lo mismo contigo Bubbles

-¡Suficiente! – Hablo la mujer de ojos rosa- Empecemos con el protocolo de evacuación, tenemos pocos minutos antes que el pulpo se despierte- lleven a todos los civiles a zona segura.

-Oki doki Blossom- comento con dulzura Bubbles

-Si, si lo que digas chica líder- respondió Buttercup y posteriormente dos luces azules y verdes salieron disparados recogiendo a varias personas en el camino.

-Bueno cariño ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la bonita mujer de ojos rosa.

-Molly- respondió un poco insegura, Blossom le tendió una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Un gusto Molly, mi nombre es Blossom dime ¿Dónde están tus papás?

-Ah… son ellos- La niña señalo a una mujer y hombre rubios bien vestidos que tenían los ojos como platos, Blossom no tuvo que adivinar por el aspecto de sus rostros que eran nuevos en la ciudad que manera de mudarse pensó. Sin embargo, la joven procedió a acercarse a los dos adultos en el momento en que estuvo cerca la niña salto a los brazos de su madre, agarrándola por el cuello y sollozando.

-¡Oh Molly! Por un momento pensé que te perdía- comento la mujer en medio de temblores mientras se aferraba a su hija- muchas gracias, gracias- la mujer de ojos verdes le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a Blossom.

-No se preocupe es mi trabajo, pero me temo que es necesario que los lleve a un lugar seguro- Gilbert estuvo a punto de comentar que se llevara primero a su esposa e hija, que el podía refugiarse mientras, pero un destello rosa los segó y cuando regreso a sus sentidos vio que la joven lo cargaba con un brazo mientras que al otro lado llevaba a su esposa e hija que se encontraban igual de confundidas no pasaron menos de cinco segundos cuando llegaron a una parte del centro alejados de la bahía – Por favor quédense aquí, y espere que los oficiales de policía les informe que es seguro salir y oh ¡Bienvenidos a Townsville!- y después de dedicarles una sonrisa ,la joven salió en dirección a la bahía. Los Marduk se quedaron en silencio y tratando de entender lo que pasaba, a su alrededor las personas empezaban a acomodarse y hablar de conversaciones banales. Artemis levanto la ceja, un monstro casi acaba con sus vidas y están ¿tranquilos? Entre esos pensamientos se acercó un oficial de policía

-Buenos días, podrían darme sus datos sobre el modelo de su automóvil y el tipo de aseguradora.

-¿Cómo dice? -Pregunto Gilbert aun confundido

-Si , la aseguradora. Es necesario informarla a la fuerza especial de ataques de monstros de la policía. Sino es probable que no le respondan por su vehículo. Oh al menos que no allá contratado el servicio contra monstros, siendo ese el caso me temo que el trámite se complica.

-¿Servicio contra monstros? – Pregunto Artemis- Acaso tienen tramites para eso, no más importante ¿es que hay para otro tipo de cosas?

-oh Si, mi señora. Esta el seguro contra ataques de monstros, ataque por robot, aquellos por índole paranormal, daños por peleas entre individuos X.

-¿Qué? Espere por que tantas cosas, esto es…¿normal?-comento Gilbert, el policía lo vio extrañado, como si un ataque de un molusco gigante o unas adolescentes volando fueran algo común, pero ellos preguntando por la necesidad de un seguro fuera lo más extraño del día-Me temo que mi familia se acaba de mudar , el día de hoy y por lo tanto… Ehm no estamos familiarizados con esto- no sabía sinceramente como nombrar la situación en la que se encontraban.

-OH ya veo, bueno no se preocupe hay buenas aseguradoras le puedo recomendar algunas, me temo que su auto no podrá ser recuperado debido a que aun no estaban asegurados con alguna de townsville pero bueno son cosas que ocurren, además con las chicas super poderosas aquí no deben temer.

-¿Las chicas super poderosas?- Preguntaron los tres a unisonó.

-Si nuestras heroínas residentes. El orgullo de nuestra ciudad, oh bueno esperen un momento, en un segundo les traeré un agente de seguros para que les explique el proceso. Se sorprenderían la cantidad de agentes que aparecen cuando hay un incidente- Y así el alegre hombre se alejó.

-Hey cariño.

-¿Si, Gil?

-¿Qué tan bien investigaste Townsville?

-Creo… que no lo suficiente.

_Y a si el día esta de nuevo a salvo gracias a Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles. ¡Las chicas superpoderosas!_

**I**

**_Ya no somos unas niñas_ **

Buttercup miro el reloj veinte para las ocho y la rubia aun no terminaba de arreglarse, ¿en serio? ¿Qué tan difícil era tomar unos jeans y una camisa? No era ciencia, y para que diablos necesitaba tanto maquillaje ¿es consciente que de la casa a la escuela es auto son 15 minutos? Seria diferente si se les permitiera volar, pero las tontas políticas escolares no aceptaban el uso de superpoderes en los alrededores de la escuela. Patrañas, ni que fueran a destruir el lugar solo por volar, son conscientes que si no fuera por eso Buttercup nunca llegaría tarde a sus clases y sumado podría dormir más. Es una chica de 16 años esta en crecimiento, y por ello debe dormir, no importa lo que digan sus hermanas de que es una holgazana, ella disfruta de las ventajas de dormir, no como otras que duermen hasta la madrugada o despiertan demasiado temprano y para ¡colmo no están listas! Como es posible que siendo la ultima en levantarse ella este lista y sus hermanas por el contrario…

-¡Bubbles! Por el amor de Dios, vamos a llegar tarde- Bueno agradece que el grito, allá sido de su querida hermana mayor y no de su parte.

-¡Blossy espera aun no estoy lista!

-Mujer, que rayos te falta. Vamos a la escuela , no a un desfile de modas- Refuño Buttercup

-No lo entiendes hoy tengo clase de Biología

-Y eso tiene que ver por…

-Todd esta en clase de Biología.

-¡Quién diablos es Todd!

-Buttercup, ¡te hable de él anoche! - Ah sí anoche, definitivamente ella escucho, no estaba jugando ese videojuego nuevo con Mitch. Pero bueno, quien la iba a culpar, la rubia cambiaba de amores como se cambiaba de vestidos y bueno no es que Buttercup está interesada en cosas de príncipes ni romances. Y bueno, mire quien por fin se dignó a salir.

-Bubbles cariño, no esta esa falda…ehm muy corta- Pregunto su pobre padre, ah profesor tener hijas adolescentes no era fácil ¿verdad? Bueno en cuanto a vestimenta su padre siempre recibía ataques al corazón cada vez que su hermanita menor salía, era una cuestión simple, Blossom siempre tendría a usar pantalones y blusas que no mostraban nada de piel, no es que se fuera a morir por usarlas, vamos tiene unas buenas piernas porque no aprovechar o eso le decía Robin, bah si eso le gustaba quien era Buttercup para detenerla, además la ropa le sentaba, y en cuanto a ella. Bueno un par de jeans y una chaqueta de cuero o sudadera y listo.

-Tranquilo profesor, no esta tan corta, vieran las que generalmente usan el equipo de porrista son mas cortas.

-¡Más cortas! Oh Bubbles porque tu…

-Hmph- y aquí va la hermana mayor al rescate

-Siento interrumpir Profesor, pero creo que es momento que nosotros partamos, si no queremos llegar tarde.

-Oh claro Blossom, lo siento chicas vamos.

Y ah si los Utonium salieron camino a la escuela, porque si ya que no podían ir volando su padre las llevaba, ósea, pueden encargarse de un pulpo gigante de 20 metros, pero Dios no quiera que sus niñas tengan licencia de conducir ¡El horror! Pero bueno la vida no era fácil y Buttercup tendría que conformase con que su padre las lleve todos los días por el resto de la preparatoria. Menos mal que Robin era tan amable de llevarlas de vuelta o sino tendrían a un padre muy puntual a la salida de la escuela y no gracias, pero el luchador mas duro tenia una reputación que mantener y oye, ya llegaron perfecto.

-Tengan buen día Chicas.

-Gracias profesor- respondieron las tres a unisonó.

Y bueno no fue hasta que el profesor se fue, que la rubia corrió tras un deportista y lo saludo con alegría mientras este le dio un abrazo.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Todd?-Pregunto Buttercup

-Si, creo que esta en el equipo de baloncesto- respondió Blossom.

-Oh bueno, esta vez no es el equipo de futbol, nuestra hermana tiene cierta fascinación por los deportistas.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de Greg?

-Natación

-Oh, no sabía. ¿Por qué fue que termino ese?

-Tiene Novio.

-¿Creí que ese era Charlie?

-Adivina de quien es novio.

Blossom rio- Nuestra hermana, es un caso.

-Ni que lo digas

-Ah pero aun así la amas- Respondió Blossom dándole un suave empujón.

\- Cuando se mantiene callada

\- Oh pero, si son las super nenas- Comento un castaño, mientras ella entraban por el pasillo y les dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

-Mitch, sabes que odiamos ese término- respondió su hermana- No se que les pasa a los españoles y sus traducciones- murmuro

\- No te enojes Bloss, sabes que lo digo con cariño.

\- No provoques a la comandante y líder- comento con burla Buttercup.

-No lo hagas sonar como si fuera a matarlos BC

-Tu lo dijiste, yo no

-¡BC!

-Bueno pasando a otras noticias- comento el castaño- Vi la trasmisión de lo que paso el sábado, buena atrapada Bloss.

-Oh… no fue nada especial, ya sabes el deber- No estamos siendo humildes chica líder.

-Pero que dices Bloss si eso fue genial, salvaste a Molly Marduk esto va a estar en todas las noticias internacionales- Y bueno ¿desde cuando Mitch conoce los nombres de los niños de Townsville? No había dicho su hermana que era nuevos en la ciudad y oh, mira esta hiperventilando.

-¡Marduk!- tranquila chica líder , respira lento- como esos Marduk- Okey, tal vez ella debería llamar a la enfermera- Los dueños de Golden Knights, la pareja de empresarios, como Artemis Marduk la exitosa abogada graduada de la universidad de Oxford y que trabajo en las altas cortes, además de llevar el caso sobre explotación minera en África que llevo a indemnizar a miles de víctimas generando un precedente

-Tranquila chica líder, estas hablado a mil por segundo

-Oh por Dios, si era ella, como no me di cuenta la tuve frente a mi- Claro porque la mujer le hubiera firmado un libro, mientras un pulpo gigante destruía el puente. Y miren la campana, bueno mejor dejemos a Mitch tratando con el ataque de Bloss, si BC puede ser mala, pero ¡se lo debe! Por su culpa murieron en la partida de anoche. Tch idiota, y bueno mejor apurarse porque tenia clase con Lizcano y todos sabían lo que opinaba de las llegadas tardes y no, va a volver a tener detención… Y que rayos es lo que estaba viendo… Acaso tenían la misma clase, porque estaba segura de que no lo había visto durante todo el semestres y recordaría tener que ver su estúpida cara todos los días.

-Puedo ayudarla señoría Utonium- Y bueno ahí estaba Lizcano, no se veía muy contento, oh claro necesitaba entrar y ella ocupaba la entrada y bueno entendido mejor se va a su asiento.

-Bueno entonces la clase anterior… Y oh, pero miren quien decidió honrarnos con su presencia, a que debemos el placer señor Jojo- Lizcano amaba el sarcasmo ¿no es así?

-Bueno ya sabes profe, pensé en cambiar la rutina- El idiota respondió con aire de suficiencia, en serio ¿Cómo fue que llego tan lejos? Debió haberse quedado en la secundaria, estaba segura que si no fuera por su hermano no hubiera pasado prescolar.

-Claro, y me imagino que no tiene relación con que ya agoto las fallas posibles del semestre ¿verdad? - Oh lo tienes ahí Lizcano, por supuesto que BC no lo había visto, al igual que todos los años Butch Jojo había faltado al inicio del semestre, agotando la reserva de fallas. ¿BC comento que era un idiota? Las fallas son útiles para esas clases al fin de semestre en donde el maestro se sienta a calificar y los estudiantes solo se limitan a verlos, esos son los casos en donde ella las usa, pero que podrías esperar de uno de los chicos cocosos ¿por qué la está mirando Lizcano?

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que ya esta aquí, necesitara un compañero para el proyecto de curso y ya que la señorita Utonium esta libre- Que espera, eso no es cierto ella esta con Anderson – Desde que el joven Anderson se mudo a Metroville la semana pasada- oh verdad, probablemente él había mencionado eso, no… no ,no ,no. Que piensa este señor no va a juntar a una poderosa con un cocoso, todos sabían que era física básica, los dos se repelen, no van juntos, cosas malas pasan cuando se unen y- Espero que puedan llevarse bien durante este semestre.

-¡JAMAS!- Y espera no fue su voz la única que resonó, los dos cruzaron miradas, Bastardo ella era la que sufriría con el como compañero, tendría que hacer todo el trabajo.

-¿Tienes un problema conmigo imbécil?

-Bueno ya que lo preguntas, si tengo un problema, no quiero reprobar, necesito un compañero capaz

Lo iba a matar- Que coincidencia yo pensaba lo mismo, maestro no quiero trabajar con un idiota que ni siquiera sabe que clase es esta.

-Duh, por supuesto que lo sé, es Literatura

-¡Estamos en historia! Regaño Lizcano

-¡Lo ve! no necesito a un idiota como compañero- replico Buttercup

-Señorita Utonium ustedes son los únicos sin un compañero

-Bueno yo tampoco quiero a una niñita como compañera- interrumpió Butch

-¿Como me dijiste bastardo?

-No oíste ¿o acaso esta sorda? - Respira Buttercup, solo te está provocando sabes que nada saldrá bien, si te rebajas a su nivel- ¿Qué pasa Butterbabe? ¿No me digas que en serio esta sorda? – Ignóralo es lo mejor- Oh bueno ¿Qué podrías esperar de…?- No lo diga, no se atreva a – Niña de papi.

**I** **II**

Debió suponerlo al escuchar la explosión, tal vez lo sabía, pero prefirió parecer ignorante. No es que la culpe, pero la profesora Hyde es un encanto en cuanto a las ciencias y sus clases siempre son divertidas. Entonces que importa que Blossom haya decidido ignorar la obvia explosión del edificio de a lado o el grito alarmado de Lizcano y concentrarse en la clase, ignorando las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros, y seguir escuchando la importancia de la presencia de diferentes especies para que un ecosistema sepa subsistir. Pero bueno, cuando la señorita Keane toco a su salón de clases y la profesora Hyde le mostro esa mirada de compasión. Supo que no podía ignorar mas lo obvio, mas aun cuando llegando vio a su querida hermana con una apariencia andrajosa e igualada por su compañero del crimen Butch Jojo, lo que significaba que la persona que se encontraba sentado a lado de él era, si, si el cabello rojo no era un indicio suficiente la penetrante mirada carmesí no dejaba dudas, Brick Jojo.

Townsville era una ciudad grande, pero no lo suficiente para tener dos preparatorias, hace años había renunciado a la idea de que los cocosos y las super poderosas, vivieran por caminos separados. Desde el jardín de infantes, cuando Mojo Jojo había decidido que era importante que sus hijos recibieran una educación adecuada para poder seguir sus pasos de genio malvado, los dos equipos se habían encontrado atrapados en los mismos edificios por casi ¿once años ya?

No faltaba decir que las peleas no faltaron, pero con el paso de los años estas fueron disminuyendo los chicos ya no definían su existencia en destruir a las chicas super poderosas y fueron concentrando sus esfuerzos en vivir sus vidas de manera separadas a ellas, disminuyendo incluso sus actos vandálicos (exceptuando alguno que otro delito menos) pero los viejos hábitos no mueren y a pesar de que las peleas físicas disminuyeron surgieron otras formas de conflicto. En el caso de Bubbles y Boomer, surgiría en la parte artística luchando quien seria mejor en artes o música, o bueno eso hasta secundaria, en la actualidad se podría decir que son los que menos se involucran teniendo contacto casi nulo. En el caso de los rojos (como los llaman) su rivalidad consistía en quien era el mejor académicamente, sacar mayor puntaje en una prueba, ser el primero en su clase, etc. Sus discusiones eran puramente verbales y no eran peligrosas, o bueno mientras no fueran debates (el maestro Roberts de política había aprendido la lección en la clase del semestre pasado). Y al final quedaban los verdes, decir que eran impulsivos era quedarse corto, las veces que llamaron a Mojo y al profesor en el primer año fueron tan repetitivas que la señorita Keane había decidido que lo mejor era que los hermanos mayores se encargaran de los desastres, al fin de cuentas se encuentran en el mismo edificio.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Buttercup?- Le pregunto a su hermana mientras se sentaba a su lado

-El empezó- murmuro BC

-Tu fuiste la que primero lanzo el golpe

-Butch, cállate- Silencio Brick, y aquí vamos con el comandante ¿Olvido mencionara que el tipo era como una mecha? Una mirada carmesí y todos huían, bueno excepto ella, al fin de cuentas ella tenia igual o mas autoridad que la cola de cachorro.

-Blossom , Brick los llame aquí porque sus hermanos armaron un pequeño alboroto

-¡Pequeño! Con todo el respeto señorita Keane ¡destruyeron mi aula!- Replico el señor Lizcano , que ahora que Blossom lo detallaba bien, no estaba muy presentable que digamos, uh creo que tendrá que reponer esa camisa.

-Le dije que no debía ponernos juntos- replico Buttercup- en parte se lo busco

-¡No son niños! Deben tener la capacidad de trabajar con las personas necesarias gústeles o no, ese es el significado de crecer- Bueno Lizcano tenia un punto, incluso ella había sido emparejada con Brick en ocasiones y a pesar del dolor en el trasero que eso significaba habían llevado las cosas por las buenas.

-Lo que Lizcano dice es correcto, por eso he decidido que ustedes deberán continuar como compañeros durante todo el semestre

-¡Que!- respondieron los verdes al tiempo

-Ven si se pueden sincronizar con sus respuestas, pueden trabajar juntos- Punto para Keane, los verdes solo cruzaron una mirada de asco pero decidieron callarse.

-También estarán en detención durante una semana

-Eso no es

-Están mas que acuerdo señorita Keane, mi hermana entiende la magnitud de sus acciones y tomara el castigo ¿cierto BC?- Interrumpió Blossom a su hermana y le envió una mirada cortante _“desobedece y ya verás”_

-Butch también acepta- El peli negro apenas trago cuando su hermano le mando una mirada de reojo.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría enviarlos a la banca durante la temporada deportiva- Amenazo Keane, los verdes apenas tragaron.

-Bueno no siendo más, pueden retirarse. Lamento interrumpir sus clases Brick y Blossom.

-No hay cuidado, señorita Keane- ella respondió con su mejor sonrisa por otro lado Brick solo asintió y se levanto de su asiento, alguien le faltan modales.

Salieron de la oficina, pero antes de irse Lizcano decidió realizar otra catedra sobre la importancia de tolerarse y si, Blossom dejo a su hermana a la Merced del hombre, pero quien la culpa ella fue la que busco el problema ahora se lo aguanta. Bueno aun quedan 20 minutos de clase, si se apura aun pude llegar para terminar de escuchar la historia de los 14 lobos de Hyde, y uh ¿Por qué Brick esta tomando la misma dirección?

-Matemáticas con Allen- oh claro es al lado de la sala de ciencias y ¿espera ella lo dijo en voz alta?-Eres fácil de leer- resoplo con suficiencia y oh maldito, deje esa idiota sonrisa, para otras chicas seria la forma de coqueteo del chico malo Brick Jojo, pero no para ella, ella sabia que esa era una sonrisa de _“soy mejor que tu”_

-Ya lo sabia

-Oh ¿en serio? Por que la expresión de tu rostro decía otra cosa- no lo dejaría ganar

-Ah si ¿Cómo que?

-Quien sabe, nena- Blossom rodo los ojos, la paciencia es una virtud- Entonces tomaste la clase de Diaz, ¿ya elegiste el libro? - ¿Libro? Ah cierto la maestra de Literatura la señorita Diaz, había decidido que este semestre sus estudiantes debían elegir un libro y exponerlo frente a la clase. Obviamente Blossom ya lo tenia pero, no se lo iba a decir al chico a su lado.

-No te lo dire

-¿Oh? Y¿ por que será?

-Porque al saberlos decidirás robármelo para molestarme y hasta donde se J va antes de la U

-Si quisiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho

\- ¿Cómo seria eso?- su libro era bastante diferente, la temática tenia que ser sobre el amor, y Blossom sabia que la mayoría de sus compañeros se irían por la literatura inglesa así que ella iría por…

-Obiviamente vas a elegir el amor en los tiempos del colera- le dedico una media sonrisa- ¿me equivoco?

-¡Como es que tu!

-Siempre andas con los libros de Gabriel Garcia Márquez y como la temática era el amor…-¡La estaba vigilando! ¿Como sabría que le gustaba? no le digan que esta esperando un descuido para armar un plan para destruirla, si esa era la única explicación lógica

-El realismo Magico de Márquez nunca muere- murmuro ella- Y entonces sabelotodo

¿Cuál elegirías?

-¿Por qué debo decirlo?

-Tu sabes el mio, lo justo es que yo sepa el tuyo.

-En seriooo, um, que lastima que los cocosos no seamos exactamente respetuosos con la justica- Y aquí va de nuevo la sonrisa, para alguien que supuestamente no ríe, muestra bastante sus dientes- Pero por se tú- Oye…¿no está muy cerca? ¿Por qué se siente su aliento se siente tan cerca a su oreja? - El túnel de Ernesto Sabato- le susurro, de tal manera que solo los individuos con audición X podrían escuchar, y la piel de Blossom se erizo- Te veo luego Pinky- Y así el delincuente, se fue, dejando a la pobre pelirroja estupefacta, y espere ¡Su clase de Biología!

-Oh Blossom- saludo animada Hyde- No deberíamos haber venido, ya terminamos- ¡Que! Pero tenia 20 minutos… y oh no puede ser que se haya demorado tanto con Brick.

-Por cierto, ser joven es hermoso ¿no?- Su maestra le guiño el ojo y oh Dios mio que fue lo que vio.

-Señorita Hyde le juro que no es lo que parece

-Ah el amor

-¡Lo esta malentendiendo- Si en definitiva, nunca es fácil convivir con los cocosos.

**I III**

¿Podría existir alguien mas Atractivo que Todd Behm? No, ciertamente ella creía que ese no seria el caso. El jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto era el sueño de cualquier chica de Townsville High y si todo salía bien Bubbles sería la novia de esa estrella. Tenia confianza esta vez, el seria su príncipe de cuentos de hadas, una princesa tiene que besar algunos sapos antes de encontrarlo y Dios sabe que ella ha besado varios, pero no esta ves ¡Ella tenia confianza de que el era su alma gemela! Irían al baile juntos, tendrían su primer beso juntos bajo la luz de la luna y entonces ¿eh? Ahora que lo piensa ¿por qué es la única que sigue sentada? Miro al frente y encontró a su maestra de literatura la señorita Diaz mirándola con una sonrisa considerada.

-Me alegro de que hayas regresado a la realidad, me estaba debatiendo si debía llamar a la nasa para que te recuperaran de la luna señorita Utonium- ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ella?- La campana sonó como hace 10 minutos querida, pero te veías tan concertada

-Oh maestra ¡Le juro que si puse atención a su clase! solo que…

-Jajaja tranquila Bubbles, los grandes artistas suelen soñar despiertos ¿Qué clase de maestra seria si juzgara a un artista? Solo porque no podamos entender, no necesariamente significa que este mal ¿verdad? - Y ahí viene la dulce sonrisa de la maestra favorita de Bubbles o bueno su segunda favorita, el primer lugar era para la maestra Jones de artes, la mujer había visto el talento en Bubbles y desde entonces se había dedicado a pulir sus habilidades ¡serás una gran artista, tenlo por seguro! Y bueno la mujer era tan insistente que se lo había empezado a creer.

En general Bubbles consideraba que sus maestros de preparatoria eran excelentes, mucho mejores que los de secundaria. Y no se refería a sus habilidades de enseñanza, los de secundaria no eran malos, pero muchos de ellos (si no la mayoría) eran contratados por la directora Carter, quien al igual que su esposo (el cual había sido el director de la preparatoria hasta hace un año) habían sido puesto gracias a la influencia de Reginald Morbucks, el padre de la princesa. Había decidido que su hija, necesitaba “maestros responsables para su educación”, una mentira por supuesto, todos sabían que la razón de esto era que necesitaban personas que hicieran la vista gorda a todos los berrinches de la princesa, en pocas palabras estaban sobornados. No hubiera representado problema alguno si Morbucks no tuviera una postura “anti paranormal” es decir, que todo aquellos super o diferente para él representaba una abominación y deberían ser sellados en laboratorios donde poder estudiar a los fenómenos. Y si, las chicas super poderosas entraban en ese escenario, a ella le gustaría decir que muy pocas personas compartían esa postura, pero al igual que muchos las amaban también existían quienes les guardaban rencor. Y el matrimonio de los Carter era de el último grupo, por consiguiente, la mayoría de los maestros que contrataron compartían su opinión.

Como olvidar los insultos disfrazados en las clases de su maestra de Biología, sobre lo inconcebible del nacimiento de ella y de sus hermanas o las comparaciones en la clase de historia de cómo las armas nucleares se parecían a ellas. En general, la secundaria no había sido una experiencia que Bubbles recordara con cariño, fue hasta que se encontró que los Carter estaban traficando con droga que la junta no solo decidió despedirlos de sus puestos, si no contra todo pronostico Reginald Morbucks no puedo influir en la elección (Bubbles escucho que aprovecharon cuando el hombre estaba fuera de la ciudad para realizar el nuevo nombramiento) y así, su querida maestra del jardín de infantes fue ascendida al puesto de directora en la preparatoria y con ella un gran cambio en el personal.

Bubbles no va a negar que aun hay maestros que siguen siendo anti paranormales, la señorita Keane no podía despedir a toda la planta, pero si implemento una política en donde no se tolera cualquier insulto o comentario que atente con los derechos e identidad de los estudiantes. A la vez, que los maestros deben demostrar resultados alentadores en cuanto a sus materias si quieren conservar su empleo (antes no se preocupaban por la calidad de sus lecciones). La señorita Díaz venia de la planta antigua pero no compartía la postura de los Cartes, fue parte del famoso grupo opositor de los docentes, sus compañeros de ultimo año, le comentaban que ella y algunos profesores lideraron campañas contra el odio e informaron de los manos manejos que los Carter realizaban en la institución. Es curioso, ya que la mujer es la calma en pasta, Bubbles no recuerda haberla visto enfadada alguna vez y siempre suele mantener un todo de voz moderado y dulce e incluso cuando alguno de sus estudiantes realiza algo malo, ella suele preguntarle sus razones antes de decidir que hacer es un ¡Ángel! Irónico, considerando quien es su esposo, el maestro Roberts de política es alguien demasiado serio, con poca paciencia y exigente con sus estudiantes, mientras su esposa es cercana a sus estudiantes él por contrario mantiene el contacto mínimo con sus estudiantes, una lastima porque el hombre en si es sexy, admitirá que fue su primer flechazo cuando entro en primer año y lo vio en su escritorio, pero no era su príncipe, porque el ya tenia a su reina, se pregunto el por que los don no compartían el apellido, pero su maestra le había informado que así generaban menos confusión con los estudiantes y otros maestros.

La pareja de esposos había sido uno de los rebeldes de la administración anterior junto a la señorita Jones y el señor Lizcano. Eso también era una sorpresa quien diría que el hombre que se la pasa regañando a sus estudiantes, defendería los derechos, pero como lo decir la maestra Jones, es maestro es solo un osito de felpa, tiene un gran corazón detrás de todo ese caparazón. Y bueno debe ser bastante grande, porque bubles no negaba que si una altura 1.92 cm es impactante, cuando la persona en cuestión tiene un físico de luchador, es difícil no respetarle, es casi gracioso que esa misma persona, sea aquella que no puede leer sin sus gafas de aumento, o la misma quien la señorita Hyde molesta por su calvicie ya evidente y barba larga _“eres como papá Noel, este año voto que el señor Lizcano sea nuestro Santa” “No recuerdo que Santa sea negro” refuño Lizcano “¡Pero que dice! Santa es de cualquier tono de piel, eso es lo de menos, ¡tú tienes la barba es lo justo!” “ ¡me niego!” “Perfecto, tenemos un Santa enojado, me encanta”_ Y así fue como su maestro de historia termino siendo el santa en la obra del año pasado de sus profesores, y según escucho este año no se va a librar, ¡pero se veía tan lindo! Agradece que la señorita Hyde tenga la capacidad de convencimiento de un político, la mujer es la alegría en persona y si lo dice Bubbles es por algo ella había sido contratada en la nueva administración después de que los comentarios del anterior maestro de ciencias extremadamente conservadores y su obvio deseo de realizar experimentos con ella y sus hermanas se hubieran revelado, Keane había contratado a la joven y al tiempo al maestro Allen de matemáticas, son actualmente los maestros más jóvenes de la escuela. Al ser de fuera de la ciudad Keane se había preocupado por su actitud a los estudiantes diferentes, pero nunca les importo y al contrario son muy buenos amigos de estos, Blossom admira a Hyde y escucho que Brick se lleva con Allen, a este grupo de nuevos agregaría al maestro Khatri no están joven como los otros dos, pero es un erudito en física y se lleva bien con sus alumnos.

Así que Bubbles en verdad amaba a sus nuevos maestros y amigos de la preparatoria, no hay nada que le moleste.

-Oh Bubbles ya que estas aquí, la señorita Jones me dijo si te podía preguntar si habían enviado el formulario para el campamento de artes- oh bueno, si había algo que le estaba preocupando últimamente. Su maestra había logrado conseguir un cupo, para que ella fuera a un campamento de artes en ¡Nueva York! Era una gran oportunidad, todo el verano aprendiendo de grandes artistas y jóvenes como ella talentosos, y seria sencillo si no fuera por…

-Oh aun no lo he enviado señoría Diaz. La verdad es que no estoy tan segura de asistir.

-¿Y eso a que se debe? Si puedo preguntar.

-Es que todo el verano, es bastante largo. Quiero decir será la primera vez, que deje Townsville tanto tiempo y ya sabes el deber de las chicas super poderosas- Bubbles en verdad quería ir al campamento ¡era una gran oportunidad! Pero era consciente que no podía dejar que sus hermanas protegieran la ciudad por si solas, actualmente ya no había tantos incidentes como cuando eran niñas, la mayoría de los villanos estaban retirados, pero si algo llegara a pasar.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti, pero si esta mujer te puede dar un consuelo. Es que no renuncies a tus sueños, por aquello que tu familia considere adecuado.

-¿Incluso si pueden estar en peligro?

-Mhm Bueno soy consciente que ser un héroe no es fácil querida, pero en mi opinión debe llegar un momento en que decidas quien quieres ser.

-¿A qué se refiere?

\- Bueno tómalo de la siguiente manera ¿Sabes que Boomer Jojo esta en mi club de teatro?

Oh, ahora que lo menciona había escuchado que el menor de los Jojo era especialmente bueno en la actuación, no es que ella le prestara atención, desde que su rivalidad había desaparecido por completo y al no compartir actividades o clases juntos, era muy difícil que se encontraran- Lo he escuchado

-Bueno yo también quiero que valla a un campamento de actuación en Nueva York

-¿En serio?

-El chico tiene talento Bubbles, te lo aseguro- Sonrio con orgullo, pero luego comento con tono triste- Sin embargo, al igual que tu cree que no debería abandonar a sus hermanos, porque ya sabes son malos.

-Aunque llevan años sin realizar un delito

-¡Correcto! Pero el esta convencido, que no se puede cambiar para lo que naciste. Y cariño, eso no es cierto. Nuestros orígenes no deben dictar lo que queramos ser, tal vez sea más difícil en algunos casos y se necesita mayor esfuerzo, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar las cosas en especial personas tan jóvenes como usted. Bueno tal vez divago, pero lo que quiero decirte ¿en verdad quieres ser una heroína para siempre?

La pregunta cayo como un balde frio para Bubbles, nunca se había preguntado si debería dejar de ser héroe, ella tenia estos poderes y debía usarlos para el bien ¿no?- Pero yo tengo estos poderes.

-Pero eso no significa que debes usarlos ¿sabes? O no necesariamente tengas que dejar de ser héroe, puedes serlo donde sea, quiero decir Townsville no es la única ciudad con monstros.

-Pero si la que mas casos tiene- rio Bubbles

-Ja tienes un punto, pero puedes aun viajar o vivir donde quieras. Cariño, lo que realmente te quiero decir, es que pienses en tu futuro no como una chica super poderosa, sino como Bubbles Utonium- Apoyo una mano reconfortarte en su hombro- Piénsalo ¿vale? Y mejor no te detengo mas porque escuche que hoy es Lasaña para el almuerzo y no me lo quiero perder- le guiño un ojo a Bubbles a lo que ella sonrió.

-Creo que ya no abran en la cafetería.

-Y para que crees que estoy casada- Respondió a broma

-¿Por el amor verdadero?

-Porque mi marido al verme me debe dar su Lasaña.

-Jajaja Profe no creo que eso le guste al señor Roberts

-Tranquila, eso estuvo en nuestros votos- Y con esa la alegre maestra se retiró del salón.

-También debería partir- Murmuro, sus amigos se preguntarán que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo y bueno de pronto se encontraría con Todd y… _¿en verdad quieres ser una heroína para siempre?_

Sinceramente Bubbles no lo sabía.

**I IV**

Tenia hambre, demasiada hambre. A veces Bill se preguntaba ¿Por qué había tomado este trabajo? Ser guardia de seguridad no era malo, pero cuando tus superiores te dicen que te pares frente a una puerta durante 8 horas en un pasillo en donde no pasa ni un alma, el trabajo se vuelve tedioso. Generalmente no tenia con quien conversar y las pocas personas que veía eran los científicos que solo mostraban su credencial e ingresaban a lo que fuera que había detrás de la puerta que Bill cuidaba. Por lo menos deberían decirle que cuidaba, pero no, que el tonto hombre mejor no se entere de nada. Le dijeron que se parara ahí y que no dejara que nadie sin credencial entrara y listo, cuando trato de preguntas ¿que respondieron? _“es confidencial”_

Y bueno aquí estaba cuidando lo que fuera que tenía que cuidar, y se preguntaba porque no había una maquina dispensadora cerca. ¿Es que los genios de la habitación no comían? Porque Bill, si lo hacia y necesitaba urgente cualquier cosa que calmara esos rugidos provenientes de su estómago, ¿no es Morbucks la compañía más rica de Townsville? Uno pensaría que tendrían la decencia de instalar un puesto de alimentos para sus pobres empleados, pero no, eso nunca pasara, y aquí estaba su estómago gruñendo sin parar ¿eh? Realmente tenia tanta hambre, oye estomago baja el volumen eso gruñidos no son normales y…

No eso no provenía de su estómago, provenía de detrás de la puerta ¿fueron esos gritos? Oh Dios mío ¿ que estaba sucediendo allá? Se escuchaban los gritos y alaridos de dolor, llanto ¿crujidos? Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, tenia que correr, a la mierda su trabajo, él debía huir y eso haría. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta de destruyo y lo que vio Bill lo dejo sin palabras, trato de gritar, pero su voz se había ido. Diviso toda la sangre que empañaba la habitación, los restos de los científicos devorados, los equipos destruidos era una masacre. ¿Pero donde estaba lo que causo todo eso? Un papel voló hasta sus pies lo tomo, pero antes de que terminara la lectura sintió una presencia detrás de él, intento voltearse, pero solo se encontró con oscuridad y después nada…

Lo ultimo que vio Bill fue...

_“Espejo”_


	2. Rosa y Magenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido referirme a los nombres de los grupos de las chicas con su terminología inglesa, desde este capitulo. Lo siento más cómodo.

_“Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.” (Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche)_

Giro a la izquierda rápidamente, si seguía por ese camino estaba más que segura que podría llegar a la bahía y con ello a su escondite. Las luces y bocinas de los autos de policías hacían ecos detrás de ella _“idiotas”_. Aun se cuestionaba porque insistían en perseguirla, no era como si estuvieran en la capacidad de alcanzarla, después de todo ella era un individuo X.

Las únicas personas que estaban en la capacidad de detenerla se encontraban luchando con un monstruo o lo que sea, no es que a ella realmente le importara lo que esos tipos hicieran con sus vidas, pero admitiría a regañadientes que eran un dolor en el trasero, por lo que ella con toda su inteligencia había hecho el plan perfecto para que con sus hermanas pudieran robar el banco local de Vilestown. Y eso consistía en eliminar a los Rowdyright Boys del camino, así que espero a que hubiera un incidente que necesitara de la presencia de esos inútiles y… ¡listo! El resto era pan comido.

La bahía ya estaba a la vista y los ruidos de sus perseguidores ya no se escuchaban _“perfecto, quien dijo que el mal no se sale con la suya”_ al parecer era la primera en llegar, rodó los ojos _“siempre tengo que hacer todo el trabajo”_ Bueno no era como si le importaran, si las atrapan siempre podían hacer un agujero en la celda.

_¡Crack!_

¿De dónde provenía ese sonido? Busco a sus alrededores, pero no había nada, literalmente se encontraba en medio del agua _“debo estar alucinando”_

_¡Crack!_

Bueno eso no podía estar en su imaginación, Pero ¿dónde? Los rayos verde y azul se vislumbraron por el rabillo del ojo _“ya era hora_ ” No lo admitiría jamás, pero ese lugar le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, una vez que llegaran sus hermanas se irían rápido de este lugar. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió una energía que la arrastro hacia el agua.

 _-¡Berserk!_ – Escucho a sus hermanas gritar al fondo, pero no podía responder el agua estaba entrando por sus pulmones, trato de luchar, pero no podía, intentaba salir a la superficie, pero algo la arrastraba cada vez más al fondo. Antes de perder la conciencia escucho una voz.

_Sálvalos… El tiempo acaba de comenzar_

**II I**

**Rosa y Magenta**

_-El día de ayer se registro lo que seria una de las peores tormentas de los últimos años que hayamos visto en nuestra ciudad, con esta se completan tres días de fuertes lluvias, según los registros las lluvias han dejado varias inundaciones en sectores de la ciudad y se pronostica que este fenómeno se repetirá de nuevo en los próximos días._

-Eso será un problema para las rondas- Pensó Blossom. Bueno siempre podía disminuirlas, después de todos estos años luchando contra el crimen ella se había dado cuenta de ciertos hábitos de los villanos de Townsville, entre ellos se encontraba que cuando el clima era particularmente malo preferían no causar ningún estrago. Sin embargo, no estaba de más prevenir, por lo que llego a la conclusión de que con ella revisando la ciudad bastaría, no era necesario molestar a sus hermanas por esas pequeñeces. Finalizando este pensamiento apago su celular y organizo sus cosas, solo faltaban cinco minutos para que el señor Khatri llegara.

-Hola Bloss ¿Cómo te encuentras en esta bella mañana? – Y aquí vamos de nuevo ¿Alguien podía recordarle como se llamaba este idiota? Bah como si importara, seguramente era uno de esos que quieren salir con una Powerpuff porque ¿Quién no quisiera tener sexo con una super? Aun recuerda lo triste que estaba Bubbles cuando escucho esas palabras de su primer novio y el desastre en que termino cuando Buttercup se enteró, el chico había estado desaparecido por tres días y no fue hasta que su madre recibió una llamada de larga distancia desde Egipto que Blossom supo la razón de su desaparición (no es que como si fuera a detenerla, el tipo se merecía cosas peores). Sin embargo, el incidente había sido una lección para todas “ten cuidado con los imbéciles” y si bien su hermanita menor aún seguía creyendo en príncipes, para Blossom significa que mientras este en la preparatoria época en donde las hormonas reinan sobre la razón, ella se alejaría de cualquier relación romántica. Eso incluía al idiota que la mirada expectante de su respuesta – Bien gracias ehm…

-Jeremy, estamos en cuatro clases juntos.

-Oh por supuesto en calculo ¿verdad?

-Ehm no literatura, historia y ciencias- Ups, bueno no la culpen ¿cómo podría recordar todos los nombres de sus compañeros de clase? ella lo intento en su momento, pero luego descubrió que era un esfuerzo inútil.

-Lo siento, a veces es difícil recordar tantos nombres.

-Oh bueno si realmente lo sientes me podrías rembolsar con una cita- guiño el ojo, él descarado ¿en serio? Donde quedo la sutileza ¿acaso es necesario rembolsar ese tipo de cosas? Ella puede ser todo lo bueno, pero no era idiota y si el imbécil creía que tenia oportunidad alguna con ella, estaba muy equivocado. Se encontraba a punto de aplastar sus inútiles sueños cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Estas en mi asiento, muévete – reclamo en tono frió Brick.

-Oh lo siento amigo, solo tenia una pequeña charla con Bloss.

-¿Bloss?- Brick arqueo la ceja- ¿Son tan cercanos como para un apodo?

-Ehm no, pero- el chico estaba temblando

-Me imagino que le preguntaste si le gustaba ¿correcto?

-No, pero yo pensé

-Entonces ¿te gusta que te llame así? - pregunto Brick mirándola por primera vez desde que llego.

-Realmente no me agrada, solo mis amigos mas cercanos me llaman así- Comento mirando a Jeremy con claro disgusto.

-Bueno la dama hablo, ahora muévete de mi silla- No fue necesario que Brick repitiera, el tipo ya había salido huyendo. Brick se sentó con claro disgusto y murmuro entre dientes algo que ni con su audición X Blossom logro entender.

-Alguien despertó del lado incorrecto de la cama- ella apunto.

-¿Tu crees? Digamos que vi algo horrible muy temprano

Ella arqueo la ceja- ¿Y eso que fue? - pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

El solo sonrió – Bueno, digamos que- ¿por qué estaba sintiendo un Déjá Vu? ¿No esta muy cerca? Blossom aguanto la respiración ¿Brick siempre había sido tan guapo? - La curiosidad mato a la gatita rosa- termino y soplo dentro de su oído, Blossom se alejó rápidamente mientras llevaba su mano hacia su oreja, podía sentir la sangre subiéndose a su rostro- ¡Tu! - El rió y le saco la lengua antes de volver su atención al frente en el momento exacto que llego Khatri ¡Dios! ¿acaso no tenia más cosas interesantes que meterse con su tranquilidad? Últimamente este tipo de situaciones se estaban repitiendo con bastante frecuencia. Ahora que lo pensaba, también se lo estaba encontrando más seguido en los pasillos, la cafetería, se sienta más cerca de ella en cada clase. Volvió a mirarlo sospechosamente ¿Qué estas planeando Jojo?

-Bueno el día de hoy vamos a hablar de la teoría de los universos paralelos- Comenzó Khatri. Blossom decidió prestar atención, no sin antes dejarse una nota mental sobre averiguar los malvados planes de su contraparte- Según Stephen Hawking, Nuestro universo es uno entre muchos. Pero el número total de universos es finito. Y los múltiples universos existentes son similares entre ellos. Para entender esto de mejor manera, es necesario que nos remitamos a la teoría de cuerdas ¿Quién me podría decir de que trata? Si, Brick.

\- Es un modelo fundamental de física teórica que asume que las partículas subatómicas, aparentemente puntuales, son en realidad estados vibracionales de un objeto extendido más básico llamado cuerda.

-Correcto- Brick le envió una sonrisa presumida a Blossom, ella solo rodó los ojos _“presuntuoso”_

-Para hacerlo más claro, imaginen que mucho antes de considerar esta teoría veíamos a las partículas que componen a nuestro universo como círculos estáticos, en el momento que surge la teoría de cuerdas este concepto cambio y lo que antes considerábamos como círculos se transforman en cuerdas que vibran; estas vibraciones son las responsables de la creación de nuestras realidades. Sin embargo, las vibraciones no son similares, piensen en ellas como las cuerdas de un instrumento cada una representa una nota, el universo en el que nos encontramos se formó a partir de la nota Fa, pero otro lo hizo por la cuerda que toco Sol. En general nuestros universos, se formarían por la combinación de las vibraciones generadas por estas cuerdas. Los que plantea Hawking es que estos universos, no son tan distintos el uno del otro, ya que provienen de las mismas “vibraciones” ¿Sí? Paula

-Señor Khatri ¿es posible que estos universos se encuentren? – Si es posible, pensó Blossom. Recordando cierto suceso de hace unos años.

-Es probable ya que estas cuerdas se encuentran entrelazadas. Pero tenemos que recordar que estas cuerdas se encuentran equilibradas entre sí y cualquier intervención pueden llevar a generar cambios en los universos que las forman y no podemos asegurar que tan dañinos sean estos. Pero bueno todo esto son teorías y aun faltan investigaciones para confirmarlas- Mundos infinitos, ¿cuántas versiones de ella existirían y cuantos serian iguales a ella? se preguntó.

\--------------------------------------------------

Las nubes se estaban juntando alrededor de Townsville lo que presagiaba una tormenta de nuevo. Es bueno que no allá habido ningún incidente, ahora que lo pensaba se acercaba la fecha de entrega del proyecto de literatura y no había avanzado, por lo que una vez que llegara a su casa se dedicaría a terminarlo. Se alegraba que ya tuviera su propia habitación, después de todo sus hermanas no le hacían fácil concertarse en sus deberes. Aun recuerda las peleas por la música excesivamente alta de Buttercup o desear que Bubbles recogiera su colección de peluches que impedía llegar al armario. Amaba a sus hermanas, pero a veces podían ser tan…

_¡Crash!_

Un fuerte objeto la impacto fuertemente y cayó hacia el piso.

-¡Que rayos!- Al lado se encontraba lo que parecía ser una llanta de un camión, antes de poder levantarse de nuevo una oleada de llantas la volvieron a golpear - ¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele! - una risa se escuchó arriba de ella. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con una persona, en lo que parecía ser una sudadera con la capucha sobre su cabeza, no pudo reconocer a su atacante pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que se encontraba volando.

La persona en cuestión salió hacia el norte -¡Oye espera! – Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y siguió la raya ¿magenta? – ¿Otro de los trucos de Him?

La persecución los llevo afuera de la ciudad dentro de un terreno baldío. Cuando llegaron el misterioso personaje detuvo su huida y tomándola por sorpresa por segunda vez esa noche el personaje se lanzo hacia ella y le dio un puñetazo directo a su estómago. La fuerza fue tanta que el impacto llevo a genera un cráter en la tierra. Blossom se dio cuenta que el dialogo no estaba disponible y a pesar de desconocer la identidad de su atacante ella debía contraatacar. Se impulso hacia el cielo de nuevo y envió una patada, la otra persona lo detuvo con el brazo y prosiguió a golpearla con su mano libre. Sin embargo, esta vez ella se encontraba preparada para el ataque y lo esquivo con facilidad. En pocos minutos se empezaron a escuchar explosiones, cuando una atacaba la otra defendía, era como si supieran exactamente lo que el otro iba a hacer.

Blossom se sentía agotada estaba en su límite, necesitaba encontrar una apertura. Cuando el desconocido se impulso hacia ella vio la oportunidad, la agarro por los hombros y estrello su cabeza llevándolo directamente al suelo.

-Ouch, esto dejara marca- murmuro Blossom- ¡Quédate donde estas! No se quién eres, pero déjame decirte que no fue una movida inteligente atacar una Powerpuff Girl- Comento mientras se acercaba hacia su atacante, pero fue recibida por una carcajada y si la voz no la había sorprendido suficiente, el rostro que ya la capota no ocultaba le quito el aliento.

-¡!

-¿Que pasa, viste un fantasma pequeña flor?

\- No puede ser… ¿Berserk?

Berkerk se levanto y limpio el polvo de sus pantalones- Cuanto tiempo… Blossom.

**II II**

Se masajeo por quinta vez su sien. La cabeza le estaba matando y los gritos escandalosos de las dos chicas frente a el no estaban ayudando. Hace tres noches, después de lo que había resultado una agotante batalla con un monstruo de tipo reptil, había recibido un informe de la policía de que las Powerpunk habían decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para robar un banco, sabia por experiencia que encontrarlas a estas alturas, iba a ser casi imposible. Por lo que decir que estar sorprendido cuando vio unas rayas verdes y azules dirigirse directamente hacia ellos era quedarse corto, pensó que estaban listas para luchar contra ellos, pero lo siguiente lo sorprendió más.

Brute y Brat, les rogaban que salvaran a su hermana. Estaban histéricas y gritaban incoherencias. Sinceramente el primer pensamiento que se le ocurrió fue que era otro de sus planes para vencerlos, pero al mirarlas más detalladamente se encontró con que las dos chicas estaban empapadas de agua, su maquillaje esta derramado en sus caras y sus cabellos goteaban a no poder más.

_-¿Dónde está el dinero?_

_-¡Por un demonio! Breaker, mi hermana podría estar muerta y a ti te importa ¡un jodido dinero! - grito Brute._

_-Hasta donde se esto podría ser una trampa._

_-¡TÓMALO!-grito Brat con las bolsas de dinero entregándoselas directamente a su hermano- ¡ESO ES TODO, SI QUIEREN ENCERRARNOS HÁGANLO PERO SE LOS SUPLICO AYUDEN A MI HERMANA!_

Hubiera jurado que casi vio llorar a Brat, así que con precaución siguieron a las chicas a la bahía. Según lo que había entendido, las chicas habían acordado dividirse después del robo para dispersar a los policías y quedaron como punto de encuentro la bahía. Brat se había distraído con una joyería (algo mas para agregar a los cargos de hurto) y Brute le había parecido divertido destruir unos cuantos autos de policía (daño a propiedad pública, anoto Blake) eso las había demorado, por lo que la hermana mayor había llegado primero. Sin embargo, en el momento en que ellas llegaron su hermana se lanzo hacia el agua o mas bien fue empujada hacia ella.

-¡ _Te lo juro! Parecía que alguien la hubiera arrastrado, no se cómo describirlo, pero así se vio. Pensé que era una puta broma, pero cuando nos acercamos vimos que estaba luchando por subir, pero no podía, así que Brat y yo nos lanzamos a ayudarla, pero entre mas nadamos mas iba al fondo y de pronto hubo una especie de remolino… y luego nada. ¡Maldición! La estuvimos buscando por media hora y no apareció._

Brute temblaba y maldecía más de lo normal; en ese momento se dio cuenta que las chicas no estaban mintiendo, pero al llegar a la bahía y a pesar de dividirse entre todos para buscarla no encontraron absolutamente ningún rastro de ella. Después de eso empezó una tormenta que duro toda la noche y tuvieron que refugiarse, prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrar a las chicas, ellas insistían que no se irían hasta que su hermana apareciera. Lograron convencerlas de que una vez que la tormenta pasara volverían a su búsqueda. Sin embargo, la búsqueda no dio frutos habían pasado tres días y no había rastro alguno de su contraparte, el primer día pensó que ella les había hecho una broma a sus hermanas y no tardaría en aparecer a burlarse de todos ellos por su ingenuidad, el segundo día considero la posibilidad de que estuviera lastimada, pero nada serio, pero hoy… bueno siente que podría haber pasado lo peor.

-¡Son superhéroes! ¡Qué clase de héroe no es capaz de encontrar a una persona! - grito Brute

\- Lo estamos intentando, pero de nada sirve que nos grites a toda hora, por el momento tranquilízate- Concilio Breaker.

\- ¡No me digas que me tranquilice, hasta el momento en que encontremos a mi hermana ,me tranquilizare!

-¿viva o muerta?- Blake se estremeció, volteo a mirar a su hermano rubio.

-¡Que estas insinuando Bach!- Grito Brat mientras lo agarraba por la camisa.

-La opción más plausible- respondió con frialdad su hermano- Han pasado tres días y no importa que tanta X tenga, nadie puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo bajo el agua, lo mas seguro es que ella se haya ahog…- estrello su puño contra la pared en donde se encontraba su hermano, todos se sorprendieron.

-¡NO ESTA MUERTA!- Era imposible, él la conocía y sabia que ella no era tan débil. No moriría por algo tan ridículo, Berserk Plutonium no moriría, ella no podía…

-Hermano- Breaker intento acercarse, pero lo detuvo.

\- Todos estamos agotados, vamos primero a dormir y cuando estemos más descansados, elaboremos un plan de acción- Y con eso se retiró, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar a alguno de los presentes.

_Ella esta viva… Ella está viva._

**II III**

-¡Como diablos llegaste aquí!- Ah, había olvidado lo escandalosa que era su doppelganger. Siempre tan ruidosas, bueno en comparación a Brat la chica de aquí era mas un canario mientras la otra era una turba de aves furiosas, apostaba que en estos momentos debería estar que chillaban por la desaparición de su grandiosa hermana. Las idiotas nunca habían estado sin ella y debían estar en shock sin tener alguien que las mandara. Pobres.

-No es como si quisiera estar aquí florecita, tu ciudad apesta.

-¡Oye!

-Si, si. Mira, seré clara. No tengo ni idea como llegue aquí, en un momento estoy haciéndome rica y al siguiente estoy siendo arrastrada por la marea, y cuando despierto estoy en una bahía. Que se supone que es mi bahía, pero no, es tú bahía ¿me entiendes?

-Con dificultad- la niña tonta la veía confundida ¿ella era la inteligente del grupo? Estaba condenada.

-Lo que trato de decir es que por algo que desconozco, termine aquí, en tu mundo- Aun recuerda la confusión al despertarse y darse cuenta de que cuando generalmente las personas la veían salían huyendo, en ese momento la saludaban y le sonreían. Y cuando vio en la televisión un reportaje sobre lo grandioso que eran las Powerpuff, entendió que no estaba en su hogar- Y se lo que estas pensando, y no. Ese espejo fue destruido no hay forma que haya podido llegar por medio de eso- la ultima vez que se encontraron fue cuando eran niñas y ella y sus hermanas habían descubierto el espejo que les permitía conectarse al mundo de las Puff y por cosas del destino ellas terminaron en Vilestown y bueno lucharon, se odiaron, ellas ayudaron a Jomo Momo y etc- Créeme que lo que menos quería era volverte a ver.

Blossom la miro desconfiada- ¿Por qué me atacaste?

-Necesitaba llamar tu atención

-¿Con una llanta?-comento escéptica

-Necesitaba que me siguieras a un lugar que nadie nos viera

-¿Y las otras llantas? ¿El puñetazo que causo ese cráter? -Señalo el agujero que se había formado en el piso, ella sonrió.

-Estaba estresada y bueno eras un buen saco de boxeo.

-Esa no es la forma de pedir ayudar- respondió enojada Florecita

-Esa es la forma de las Punk ¿acaso herí tus sentimientos?

Blossom volvió a suspirar- ¿Por qué pides mi ayuda?

-¿Eres estúpida o te haces? No conozco a nadie acá, por lo que se este mundo es completamente diferente del que yo vengo y gústeme o no, eras la única a la que puedo acudir. Así que te seguí, y espere a que estuvieras sola, pero maldita sea niña, haces muchas cosas. Clases normales, voluntariado, consejo estudiantil, salvar al mundo, clases extracurriculares ¿Tienes un maldito momento a solas?

-Primero, no son muchas cosas y todo eso es importante para los demás, mi trabajo es ayudar- Ayudar, bah, hasta Blake hacia menos que esta chica… Bueno a quien engaña, el tipo anda igual de ocupado, aun se pregunta como hace para salir con, no, no, no, cerebro malo, que le importa con quien salga el idiota, que haga lo que quiera, ella tenia sus propios problemas como estar atrapada en una dimensión que no era la suya volvió a prestar a atención a la chica de al frente suyo- Segundo ¿Por qué necesitas que este sola? Mis hermanas y yo podemos ayudar.

-No, si te hubiera buscado con tus hermanas, dudo mucho que me hubieran querido escuchar, las dos sabemos que eres la más inteligente del grupo.

-¿Me estas alagando? 

-No te creas mucho, te alago porque técnicamente tu eres yo, y yo son un genio.

-Hablando de humildad.

-La humildad está sobrevalorada.

-Justo lo que diría un villano.

-Justo lo que diría un héroe- Blossom rio ante su comentario, el ambiente ya no se sentía tan tenso. _Supongo que podría ser honesta solo esta vez_ \- Mira Blossom, ya no soy la misma niña de hace 11 años que quería destruirte y apropiarse de tu ciudad, he madurado, sigo siendo mala, pero me basto con mi ciudad y no necesito la tuya. Así que te prometo, que mientras este aquí, no causare ningún problema si tu me prometes que me ayudaras a encontrar una manera de volver a mi mundo.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro

Se miraron fijamente por unos minutos- Sabes que soy una heroína, no necesito nada a cambio por ayudarte.

-Pero yo soy una villana y no hago tratos sin beneficios.

-Ja tienes un punto, me imagino que también buscas un lugar para quedarte ¿no?

-Si… la cabaña abandonada del bosque no es muy caliente que digamos.

-Espera, esa cabaña no está abandonada, allí vive peludito.

-Oh hablas de la cosa rosa que amarre a la viga.

-¡Berseck!

-¡Que! En mi mundo peludito es blanco y tiene un hotel gratuito en el bosque. No sabía que se enojaría al verme, además no lo lastime mucho- dejarlo inconsciente por casi tres días no cuenta ¿verdad? 

-Dios, bueno sabes que, te quedaras en mi habitación mientras encontramos la forma de devolverte a tu mundo. ¡Pero deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga! ¿Trato? - Blossom estiro su mano hacia ella

Ugh tener que hacer todo lo que decía no sonaba nada bien, pero bueno… Ella es un villano y no siempre cumplen sus promesas, agarro la mano de su doppelganger y la estrecho.

-Trato


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Qué es el tiempo? Si nadie me lo pregunta, lo sé. Pero si tuviese que explicárselo a alguien no sabría cómo hacerlo (San Agustín)_

Para ella ser maestra era uno de los mejores trabajos que cualquier ser humano podría tener, estar en la posición de cultivar nuevas mentes que llevarían al cambio provocaba una satisfacción que ningún otro empleo podría generar. Aun recuerda la mirada de sus maestros cuando su alumna estrella había decidido irse por una licenciatura en vez de convertirse en científica y curar el cáncer o tener un trabajo mas lucrativo, pero su decisión ya era inamovible. Y en retrospectiva no era malo ¿Qué otro trabajo le ofrecía almuerzo gratis todos los días? Oh bueno, un intento de almuerzo.

Tenia que admitir que la sustancia desconocida que se encontraba en su plato era increíblemente sospechosa, considera que sería más útil para una de sus clases sobre los cambios de estados de los elementos, ahora entendía porque Lizcano decidía llevar su propio almuerzo, ella también lo haría si no fuera porque vivía sola y no le era particularmente atractivo cocinar para si misma. Tal vez con el tiempo esta situación podría cambiar, si cierto lindo maestro de matemáticas captaba el mensaje que ella llevaba meses enviándole. Estaba más que segura que toda la escuela se había enterado de sus intenciones menos el receptor del mensaje, y hablando del diablo ahí se encontraba su maestro favorito sentado en la esquina de la cafetería con el Sr. Khatri y la Sra. Jones.

-Oh Srta. Hyde, decidiste arriesgar tu vida el día de hoy- comento la Sra. Jones mientras ella se sentaba frente a la misma y al lado del Sr. Allen, aprovecho para enviarle una sonrisa coqueta, lo que provoco un sonrojo por parte del joven “ _yo te gusto tú me gustas, entonces ¿por qué seguimos atorados?”_ pensó para sus adentros.

-Bueno ya sabes que es la vida sin riesgos, Lo que me sorprende es ver al señor Khatri en nuestras filas ¿Por fin decidiste unirte a nuestro grupo de riesgo?

-Siduri se encuentra enferma por lo que le dije que no se preocupara por mi almuerzo, lo podía tomar en la escuela.

-Ah me imagino, no le mencionaste una posible intoxicación- respondió Allen mientras miraba con asco el alimento en su plato, llámenla loca, pero hubiera jurado que esa cosa se estaba moviendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué estaban discutiendo hace uno momentos se veían apasionados? - decidió cambiar el tema del almuerzo demonio por algo menos asqueroso.

-Le decía a Allen lo extraño de las recientes tormentas, no se había visto tantas tormentas eléctricas en 20 años, los meteorólogos deberían investigar- dijo Khatri

-Más que investigar yo digo que debieran poner atención al calentamiento global, es la razón de tantos cambios ambientales.

-Entiendo que pueda ser parte del calentamiento global, pero sospecho que hay otras cosas involucrados.

-Ahí vas con tus teorías conspiratorias.

-No son solo teorías, sabias que el área 51- Y así los dos maestros se volvían a involucrar en su acalorada discusión, volteo a mirar a la Sra. Jones quien ignoraba con majestuosidad los comentarios de sus compañeros.

-¿No te causa curiosidad?

\- ¿Los cambios climáticos? Bueno, son raros, pero cariño vivimos en Townsville. En comparación a lo que pasa seguido, esto no es nada- Momentos como estos le hacían recordar la clara diferencia de alguien que se había criado en esta ciudad y aquellos como ella que eran nuevos. Cuando recibió la oferta de empleo no dudo en aceptarla. Su familia había pegado el grito en el cielo ¿Townsville? ¿Acaso no había escuchado lo que pasaba en ese lugar? ¿Quería morir? Y bueno ella no era tonta, por supuesto que había escuchado todo lo que pasaba allá. Pero era científica y eso significaba que mientras muchos veían esa ciudad como un boleto directo al infierno, ella lo veía como un viaje de campo.

¿Dónde más podría encontrar monstros de mas de 10 metros de alto? ¿O adolescentes con superpoderes, malvados villanos y mutaciones de todo tipo? Así que había decidido que si quería poder ver todo con sus propios ojos debía mudarse. Y así lo hizo, pero nada te prepara para vivir en Townsville no importa cuantas veces se convenció de que era una persona con mente abierta, la realidad es que seguía sorprendiéndose por todo lo que había visto, aun recuerda el susto que se llevo cuando mientras sacaba a pasar a su perro en el parque central, un perro la saludo y converso con otros habitantes que pasaban por el camino, y eso fue la semana pasada. Llevaba tres años, pero le faltaban más años para entender las locuras de vivir en Townsville y eso hacia la principal diferencia de un recién llegado a alguien que había nacido aquí. Mientras que ella, Khatri y Allen se habían aterrado de ver al director del jardín de niños en la última reunión de maestros de la ciudad, los más antiguos lo habían saludado con cariño y hasta bromeado con el hombre con cuernos y piel morada.

-Por cierto, estoy leyendo un nuevo libro- comento la Sra. Jones- Me lo recomendó mi novia y pensé que a ti te gustaría.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Los pasajeros del tiempo de Karl Alexander, es una especie de continuación del libro de H.G Wells la maquina del tiempo o más bien una reinterpretación.

-No sabia que te gustaban las historias de viajes en el tiempo.

-La verdad no mucho, pero mi novia es una Geek de eso y acordamos compartir pasatiempos juntas, así que yo leo libros y ella me acompaña a las exposiciones de arte.

-Suena un trato justo.

-Te lo puedo prestar si quieres, debo admitir que es bastante interesante.

-Seguro, por cierto, sabias que para poder viajar en el tiempo también debes viajar en el espacio.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno veras, la trayectoria de la tierra cambia mientras trascurre el tiempo, la posición en donde nos encontramos en estos momentos es diferente a donde estaba en 1967 por lo que si quisiéramos viajar en el tiempo deberíamos tener en cuenta las coordenadas exactas de donde se encontraba ubicada la tierra en ese momento o terminaríamos volando en el espacio.

-Aterrador, eso no lo explican en las novelas.

-Seria demasiado complicado y arruinaría la trama.

-Por eso no me junto con ustedes cerebritos, dañan todo lo bueno- resoplo la Sra. Jones- Ahora me vas a decir que tampoco podemos ir a otras dimensiones.

Ella se rio- No sé, eso esta fuera de mi área de especialidad, pero nada es imposible, ya sabes.

-Bueno ya que estas en el tema, por que no hipotetizar ¿qué piensas que pasaría si viajáramos a otra dimensión? 

-Ni idea, tal vez un efecto mariposa o explotaría el mundo- bromeo, volvió a ver su almuerzo intacto y descubrió que no había sido su imaginación en verdad la cosa se movía, hizo una mueca y lo aparto. Mejor comprar una golosina en la maquina mas tarde, la señorita Jones la seguía mirando con interés- O tal vez, ya lo han hecho.

-¿Tú crees?

\- Quien sabe, tal vez sea la razón por la que el clima esta tan loco últimamente, han alterado las leyes de la física.

Jones soltó una carcajada- ¡Que locura!

Ella acompaño la risa de su amiga- Bueno, vivimos en Townsville. Cualquier cosa pude pasar.

**III**

**Dos vidas.**

Era curioso como las personas podían ser tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes entre sí. Nunca fue desordenada, de sus tres hermanas era la mas ordenada y ver la habitación de Blossom le recordaba en parte la suya propia, la posición de sus libros, la ropa en su armario, la forma en que las almohadas estaban acomodadas, todo era igual a su habitación en Vilestown. Y a su vez no era nada parecido, los libros de Blossom eran sobre ciencia, novelas de ciencia ficción y literatura universal; sus libros eran sobre economía, novelas de fantasía medieval y novelas eróticas. La ropa de ella consistía en faldas cortas de cuadros o vestidos que resaltaban sus muslos, chaquetas de cuero y tacones altos, todo con colores rojo, fucia y negro; Blossom en cambio usaba pantalones Capri y las faldas eran extremadamente largas, tenía blusas cuello tortuga y suéteres, acompañado con zapatillas bajas, todo con colores paste rosa, rojo y blanco. Era lo mismo y a la vez nada parecido.

Y estos pensamientos la aterraban, por primera vez desde que había llegado la realidad la golpeaba. Este no era su hogar, no era su mundo, sus hermanas que siempre habían estado a su lado se encontraban mas lejos que nunca y ella no podía hacer nada, porque no tenía ni idea de que había pasado en primer lugar.

Blossom entro en su habitación con lo que parecían unos huevos y café- Necesitas comer, esto fue lo que logre robar del desayuno, come.

Ella lo miro- Es tu desayuno ¿no? - Blossom miro con incomodidad _“por supuesto”_ \- Aquí, come- partió los huevos en la mitad y se tomo la mitad del café para luego ofrecerlo a su contraparte.

-No es necesario, estoy bien- afirmo Blossom.

-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, y aunque me encantaría verte morir de inanición te necesito, come- Blossom la miro por unos segundos, pero luego acepto y comió la mitad de lo que había traído. 

-Estuve pensando- hablo mientras tomaba el café- que deberíamos ir a la bahía e inspeccionar, tal vez encontremos una respuesta.

-No sirve de nada, la bahía fue lo primero que investigue cuando llegue aquí- Aun recordaba la frialdad del agua, mientras ella se sumergía buscando alguna entrada para volver.

-Si pero yo no, y tal vez allá algo diferente. Con todo respecto Berserk, yo he vivido acá toda mi vida es probable que reconozca algo diferente.

-Bueno

-Esta de acuerdo ¿no me vas a gritar o descartar mi idea? - Blossom se veía realmente sorprendida suponía que esperaba que ella la enfrentara o armara algún lio.

\- Debemos empezar por algo y sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de como proseguir. Así que porque no.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Prefirió no contestar la pregunta - ¿No tienes clase? Apuesto que tus hermanas te están esperando- Fue obvio que intentaba cambiar la conversación, pero Blossom decidió ignorarla.

-Si, encuéntrame después de clase en la cafetería cerca a mi escuela y procura que nadie te vea.

-¿No vas a ir a tus tontos clubes?

Le envió una mirada molesta- No son tontos y esto es una situación Puff por lo que es urgente.

-No le dirás a tus hermanas ¿verdad? - amenazo.

-No Berserk, ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y se lanzo a la cama- Entonces ¿Qué excusa dirás?

-¿Para que necesito una excusa?

-No crees que se preguntaran, por que la comandante y líder, el epitome de la responsabilidad se va a saltar sus actividades- Blossom retrocedió, no había pensado en eso. Berserk sonrió con picardía- Diles que tienes una cita.

-¡Que! ¡No!

-Oh, Blossy ¿no me digas que nunca has tenido una cita? – la chica se sonrojo.

-Por… por supuesto que si, he tenido varias para tu información- respondió con orgullo- Solo que… Nunca salen tan bien- oh eso era interesante.

-Ósea, que nunca has tenido novio.

-Tuve en secundaria, pero luego terminamos, nunca explico por qué. Y el resto de los chicos después de la segunda cita me evitan como la peste no se qué hago mal… ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? ¡No es de tu incumbencia además en estos momentos no es necesario un novio! ¡Hay prioridades! - Aja, la secundaria no es el lugar de los novios, como no. Ahora entendía porque su contraparte andaba con los pelos de punta, la chica necesitaba sexo. Pero no se preocupe, una vez que encuentren la solución para volver a su mundo, ella personalmente le encontraría el tipo mas caliente de Townsville como agradecimiento. Y ese tipo no tendría ojos rojos ni cabello carmesí ¡no! Son de mal agüero, idiotas e imbéciles, que prefieren a otras chicas en vez de bellezas como ellas y si… ella estaba mas que segura que si en su mundo existía Blake Jomo acá también y no importa en que mundo sea, siempre será el mismo imbécil – Berserk, me voy. No hagas nada tonto.

Ni se molesto en responder- Bueno, que hacer mientras tanto- Reviso el cuarto de nuevo y tomo el libro que se encontraba en el escritorio- El amor en los tiempos del colera…podría ser peor- Comenzó a leer.

**III II**

-Ni lo pienses- siseo Brick a su hermano verde.

-¡Oh vamos amigo! Déjame cambiar una canción- suplico Butch- No es que valla a dañar tu precioso auto.

-Mi auto, mis reglas. Y fin de la discusión- El tonto se dejo caer de nuevo en el asiento y murmuro algo entre los dientes, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Por cierto, hermano, dile a Mojo que hoy no cenare- Comento Boomer. Brick solo alzo una ceja- Tengo una cita- dijo con suficiencia.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con tu mano? - Se burlo Butch

-Envidioso de que tenga mas vida amorosa que tu- respondió Boomer

-¡Oye! Para tu información no me faltan las chicas. Si no tuviera ese tonto castigo, esta noche el Butch sacudiría el mundo de alguna nena.

-Ja en tus sueños

-¡Que dijiste idiota! ¡Quieres pelear! – _Paciencia_ Menos mal que habían llegado a la escuela antes de que los idiotas decidieran destruir su auto, no se dejaría afectar por ellos desde tan temprano. No señores, al fin de cuentas hoy era jueves su día favorito ¿Por qué? Simple, tenia clase de literatura, física y política en el mismo día, las mismas clases que compartía con cierta Belleza de ojos rosa además del mismo almuerzo ¿No era Brick un chico afortunado? Después de once años en la misma escuela, era la primera vez que compartían mas de tres clases juntos y todos los periodos de almuerzo juntos, era como si el destino le estuviera enviando una señal y no la iba a desaprovechar, este seria el año en que conseguiría a la Puff rosa ya lo verían.

El día paso de la forma esperada presentar su examen de física avanzada, entregar el adelanto del proyecto de la clase de literatura, almorzar o mejor dicho sobrevivir a la comida de la cafetería y por supuesto molestar a Pinky en cada oportunidad que pudiera. Bueno esta última parte había sido diferente a la rutina, en los últimos meses se había asegurado de que ella notara su presencia en cada momento posible pero no lo suficiente para que pensara en el como un acosador, sino para que ella creyera que tenia un plan entre manos y por lo tanto dirigiera su atención completa a él, lo que había estado funcionando de maravilla hasta el día de hoy. Se encontraba sumergida por completo en sus pensamientos y por lo tanto había ignorado todo el día de hoy ¡Ni siquiera una mirada de los bonitos ojos rosados! ¡Que grosera!

-Extraño- murmuro Brick en su casillero

-Problemas en el paraíso Bro- Comento Butch mientras se acercaba a saludar a Brick.

Levanto la ceja -¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y tu detención?

-Tranquilo, aun tengo 10 minutos para mi encierro. Hombre realmente odio esto.

-Te lo buscaste.

-¡Oye! Tu hubieras reaccionado igual si te hubieran puesto con Blossom- ¿Todo un semestre con la linda Puff? Hombre, hubiera besado a Lizcano de la felicidad.

-Oh Butterbabe ya me extrañas- Brick levanto la vista para encontrarse con Buttercup mirando con odio a su hermano.

-Cállate imbécil, estas en frente de mi casillero. Quítate- El idiota le mostro los dientes- Oblígame- Suspiro por dentro, a veces creía que su hermano era un masoquista. Antes de que la Puff lo lanzara directo al espacio, se detuvo y miro con asombro.

-¿Blossom?- Pregunto Buttercup, Brick se giró lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarse con la líder de las Powerpuff saliendo a cuclillas de la escuela.

-¡Buttercup! ¿Qué haces a estas horas en el pasillo, no tenías detención? - Pregunto nerviosa _“extraño”_

Su hermana la miro extrañada- Aun quedan 7 minutos, mas importante ¿no tienes hoy club de debate?

-¡Que! ¡Oh no! ¡Hoy se canceló! - respondió con una risa nerviosa.

-¿En serio?-Buttercup estrecho los ojos- Porque hubiera jurado que Robin me acaba de decir que hoy tenían club de debate- Blossom trago-¿A dónde vas?

-Yo… No bueno… Jeje se me había olvidado- Extraño y parecía no ser el único que pensaba eso, si tomaba en cuenta el rostro que estaba haciendo Buttercup. 

-Blossom… No me digas que tu estas haciendo algo a nuestras espaldas- Blossom solo trago- Sabes que…

-¡UNA CITA!- Grito Blossom, los tres la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Una cita?-Pregunto Buttercup- ¿Con quién?- ¡Si! ¡Con quien! Quien era el maldito bastardo que se había atrevido a invitar a salir a su Puff, bueno no era su Puff, pero es la contraparte de Brick y por lo tanto él debía saber. Se había asegurado de que nadie asechara a la chica en estos últimos meses, porque ¡este iba a ser su año y no necesitaba que algún insecto molesto arruinara todo!

-Bueno…ehm… conocía a este chico el otro día…y congeniamos- miro su reloj- ¡Oh miren la hora! Se me hace tarde- Y sin mas una raya rosada salió directo a la puerta.

-¿Acaso la chica líder acaba de usar sus poderes en la escuela?-Pregunto Butch, pero Brick no estaba escuchando. Porque en estos momentos su Pinky iba a tener una cita y quien fuera el desgraciado, era lo suficientemente importante como para que ella rompiera las reglas para verlo- ¡No le gustaba! ¿Qué pasaba si se enamoraba del bastardo? ¿Qué seria de Brick? Tenia que detener esa cita a como de lugar. Antes de que los verdes pudieran decir algo, Brick había salido volando en busca de la raya rosa.

No fue difícil ubicarla, había parado en la cafetería cerca a la escuela. El se escondió mientras observaba quien era el afortunado con quien se encontraba, la persona en cuestión tenia una sudara negra y una capota que la cubría en su totalidad. Parecía que acababa de terminar un postre de chocolate. Brick apenas abrió los ojos cuando vio que Blossom tomaba la cuenta y pagaba _“Maldito bastardo, quien obliga a pagar la cuenta en la primera cita. No ni siquiera Blossom comió, solo el imbécil, no había dejado nada”_ Lo había decidido, el tipo era un mal prospecto, ayudaría a Blossom a librarse de un futuro corazón roto una vez que amenazara al tipo de que no se le ocurriera volver a acercarse a ella. Los dos se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería.

Alzo la ceja, el sujeto en cuestión tenia la misma altura que Blossom (Blossom era una chica alta) y a pesar de la sudadera, se veía bastante delicado como si su cuerpo fuera mujer…¡! Su cita era una mujer ¡No puede ser! ¿Ah Blossom le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Por eso nunca respondió a sus intentos de cortejo, ya que en primer lugar jamás tendría oportunidad? A estas alturas Brick estaba hiperventilando, vio que las dos se fueron a un callejón. Intento alcanzarlas, necesitaba preguntarle directamente. Pero si su descubrimiento anterior lo había sorprendido, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. Las dos chicas se impulsaron y salieron volando _“Pero…no es posible, solo hay seis personas en esta ciudad que pueden hacer eso y ninguna deja una raya magenta”_

Fuera lo que fuera, algo olía mal, Brick se impulsó y las siguió hasta la Bahía. Al llegar las vio hablando de algo, pensó en no interferir, pero cuando la mujer empujo con fuerza a Blossom a la Bahía, el se asustó, antes de pensar coherentemente se lanzo hacia el agua y agarro a Blossom para llevarla de nuevo arriba.

-¡Brick! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- Pregunto Blossom mientras jadeaba por aire.

-¡Eso es lo que yo te pregunto! ¡Que rayos te pasa Blossom saliendo con alguien peligroso, que casi te mata ahogada!

Ella lo vio sorprendida- ¡No! Le pedí que me empujara.

Ahora él estaba atónito- ¿te gusta el juego brusco?

-¿Qué?- No tuvo tiempo de responder cuando una voz tremendamente parecida a la de Blossom los interrumpió.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Aquí también tienen uno de esos! - Brick volteo a mirar a la persona en cuestión, pero no lo podía creer, volvió a ver a la chica que tenia en sus brazos, y luego a la otra, y de nuevo…

-Dos Blossom…- murmuro

-Brick, lo puedo explicar

-Dos Blossom…

-Genial, se rompió- Completo Berserk

**III III**

Se encontraba tremendamente cansado. Bach no entendía porque seguían buscando de todas maneras, a estas alturas debían aceptar que la Punk rosa había muerto. Doloroso y terrible como sonaba era una realidad a la que no podían huir. Pero parecía que él era el único con sentido común, entendía que las chicas aun se aferraran a la esperanza de encontrarla al fin de cuentas eran sus hermanas ¿Pero su hermano? No se supone que era el inteligente ¿Por qué seguía empeñado en encontrarla? Termino la búsqueda por milésima vez en esa semana, el clima estaba empeorando y so pensaba mojarse por una causa perdida. Si sus hermanos querían seguir haciendo esta payasada bien por ellos, pero el volvería a su casa lejos de la infernal lluvia.

Sin embargo, el ruido de un pesado metal le llamo la atención. En el puerto de carga se encontraban un grupo de personas concentradas llevando varias cajas con la palabra frágil a sus costados, Bach se escondió.

-¡Rápido holgazanes!- grito un tipo con bata- No queremos que nos descubran- dijo mientras los otros ingresaban las ultimas cajas a un camión- _“No me gusta esto”_ Decidió seguirlos, hasta lo que parecía una fabrica abandonada. El camión entro en silencio y las puertas se cerraron.

Floto alrededor de la fabrica lo suficiente cerca para verla con claridad, pero no tanto para que lo notaran. La puerta tenía una inscripción extraña _“ τὸ ἄπειρον”_ ¿griego? Saco su celular y le tomo una foto, tendría que averiguar su significado tan pronto como llegara a casa. La fabrica como tal no parecía nada sospechosa, pero algo le decía que tuviera cuidado _“mejor regreso con mis hermanos”_ Pero antes de salir de la fábrica un relámpago sonó lo que lo sorprendió y detuvo su vuelo segundo después un rayo cayo en donde se encontraba y si Bach no tuviera poderes de trueno lo mas seguro es que hubiera muerto al instante.

Pero el golpe solo lo noqueo un poco, cuando abrió los ojos se sentía extrañamente pasado _“lo que me faltaba, un rayo impactándome”_ Su ropa estaba algo quemada por el impacto se levantó de donde había caído, se fijo de nuevo en la fabrica que estaba a sus espaldas _“¡qué diablos! ¿Dónde está?”_ En donde hace tan solo cinco minutos se encontraba la fábrica, solo quedaban restos de edificios, no se comparaba a la estructura que había dejado antes _“debo decirle a Blake”_ Voló directo a su casa, pero en el camino choco con otra persona que venía del lado puesto.

-¡Auch! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Oh Boomer eres tú! ¡Lo siento no te vi! – Al frente de el se encontraba Brat, pero… Era como si fuera ella, pero a la vez no, su maquillaje no era exagerado y no tenia ese perfume tan exageradamente fuerte que le gustaba usar. Y tenia una mirada inocente, no la mirada felina que su contraparte usaba. Brat parpadeo- ¿Boomer estas bien? - ¿Boomer? ¿Quién era ese? ¿Acaso era una de sus bromas? ¿Por qué estaba tan distinta? No sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero no le agradaba pensó en sus hermanos y voló en dirección al observatorio de Jomo Momo, ignorando a la chica frente a el- ¡Oye, Boomer!

La voz se perdió mientras más se acercaba al observatorio, pero cuando llego, lo que vio no se parecía a su observatorio. No era blanco sino rojo, el telescopio de alta tecnología se había remplazado por uno antiguo de los noventa. Vio a su hermano verde en la puerta “ _Breaker, al fin alguien que me pueda explicar”_ Pero se detuvo al verlo, ese no era su hermano. Al igual que con Brat el tipo era idéntico y a su vez no. Breaker no tenía perforadas las orejas ni el labio o algún tatuaje, ni mucho menos usaba chaquetas de cuero ¡Por favor! Su hermano era un esnob de la moda, siempre vestía elegante, no como este tipo. Si ver a su hermano vestido de esa forma no lo había sorprendido, lo que vio a continuación lo remato.

-Oh, pero miren quien es, ¿Qué paso con tu maravillosa cita romeo?

-Cállate Buch.

-Jajajaja te planto.

-¡No lo hizo! Solo quería, que fuéramos amigos. Y estoy totalmente bien con eso- El tipo, era igual a él. Pero eso no era posible, iba a golpearlo, fuera lo que fuera lo estaban suplantando y a sus hermanos. Se impulso para taclearlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo lo embistió a él. Salieron volando y cayeron cerca a los árboles del parque central. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la persona lo inmovilizo por los brazos y lo dejo en el suelo, estaba listo para usar sus rayos láser cuando reconoció el rostro familiar.

-¿Berserk? ¿Estas viva? - Pregunto en shock

\- Sabia que reconocía esa figura indiferente, el de acá es más alegre- sonrió la chica.

-¡Donde diablos estabas, sabes el martirio que he tenido que soportar buscándote!- como se podía ver tan relajado cuando sus hermanos y hermanas estaban como locos buscándola. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había dos personas más con ella, abrió los ojos. Su hermano tenía el cabello largo y atado en una coleta (la última vez que verifico Blake odiaba el cabello largo) y al lado ¿Berserk? No, esa no era ella se veía demasiado pulcra y Berserk lo tenía fijo en el suelo. La volvió a mirar y ella rió.

-No amigo la pregunta no es donde estaba, si no donde estamos.


	4. Vínculos

_“La prueba suprema de virtud consiste en poseer un poder ilimitado sin abusar de él.”_

_Thomas Macaulay_

Los aperitivos no eran lo suficientemente decentes para la reunión y personas que se encontraban en ella, el vino era tan mediocre que Reginald hubiera jurado que solo era jugo de uvas no se comparaba a los de su vasta colección en su mansión y ni hablar de los camarones, su sabor era insípido, sin jugosidad o alguna salsa memorable. Tenía que preguntar cual era la empresa que se había encargado de la organización del día de hoy para nunca contratarla para sus propios negocios.

Al fin de cuenta los Morbucks eran la familia con más poder en Townsville y con eso en mente era obvio suponer que sus fiestas eran lo mejor de la elite, nada en comparación a este pobre intento de reunión, a pesar de todo, y muy a su disgusto, era necesario que el se presentara a este circo; no hay ganancias sin sacrificios eso era lo su padre le había enseñado, y para ganar necesitaba conexiones no es que se preocupara por ellas, al ser el mayor inversor en el área que incluía no solo Townsville sino sus ciudades hermanas Citiesville y Metroville, Reginald tenía absoluto control de todo lo que ocurría, pero no estaba de más presentarse y dar a conocerse en los nuevos rostros que invadían su territorio.

Y hablando de nuevos rostros había una mujer que Reginald no reconocía y eso era bastante extraño, considerando que toda mujer bonita en estas reuniones había tenido que pasar por los brazos de él. Bueno era algo que se podía arreglar rápidamente, ajusto su traje y se paso la mano en su poco cabello victima de los años y se acerco a la belleza rubia. La mujer en cuestión se encontraba hablando con un hombre de traje y que desentonada con la reunión, apostaría que seria uno de los científicos que venían a estas reuniones a buscar patrocinio, lo sabia de primera mano ya que el mismo patrocinaba varios proyectos obviamente todos aquellos que generaban un beneficio, ya sea si eran positivos para la sociedad, en donde si ese era el caso eran publicitados en las oficinas o aquellos que serian cuestionados por sus intenciones y que terminaban por escondidos con la palabra “confidencial” en sus archivos.

Mientras más llegaba a la posición de la mujer consiguió una mejor mirada, era alta estimaría que media más de uno setenta, el vestido entre azul y blanco acariciaba sus finas curvas, bastante bien formadas debía agregar, cabello rubio recogido en una trenza de manera impecable, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue sus redondos y grandes senos, hoy seguramente se divertiría. No pasó inadvertido la sortija en su dedo anular, pero eso jamás lo había detenido y si la mujer quería progresar en esta ciudad debería sacrificarse, en el futuro su marido le agradecería.

-Hermosa velada ¿no le parece? - Intervino sin siquiera preocuparse por interrumpir la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo, el hombre pareció querer protestar por su falta de educación, pero al verlo de nuevo se trago las palabras era obvio que lo reconocía, la mujer poso sus ojos verdes a Reginald dando un espectáculo de frialdad y calma que pocas veces el había visto en torno a su persona, supuso que no lo reconocía, un error de novato- Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero ver a una mujer con tal capacidad de eclipsar todo el lugar solo con su belleza me era imposible de ignorar y aun más no acercarme a saludar- intento tomarla de la mano para estamparle un beso, pero la mujer alejo su mano por completo y le dedico una mirada enojada, bien le gustaba domesticarlas.

-Encuentro su razón para interrumpir mi charla bastante insignificante y a pesar de que me halaga el cumplido le comento que soy una mujer casada por lo que absténgase a intentar algún acercamiento, en especial si este no tiene mi consentimiento- el tono utilizado para esas palabras fue despectivo y enojo internamente a Reginald ¿Quién se creía que era esa perra para atreverse a hablarle a él a si? El hombre a su lado trago, sabiendo que nadie que valorara su vida se atrevería a burlarse de un Morbucks.

Reginald le respondió con una sonrisa tensa- Me disculpo mi Lady, no era mi intención incomodarla.

-Pero aun así lo hizo- A estas alturas las personas a sus alrededores habían dejado sus asuntos y se encontraban observando con atención el intercambio, no todos los días se veía alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para enojar a Morbucks y mucho menos una mujer, y más de uno ya rezaba por el alma de la pobre dama. La paciencia de Reginald no estaba mejor y había decidido que después de violarla encontraría a alguien que la comprara en un burdel dejando un precedente de lo que pasaba a quienes se atrevían a desafiarlo. Pero antes de eso, decidió dejar caer la bomba que el suponía quitaría ese rostro presumido.

-Reginald Morbucks, un placer- el tendió la mano en señal de presentación, pero en contraste con sus expectativas la mujer no cambio su rostro, ni una señal de terror al contrario esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

No se molesto en estrujar la mano – Oh, así que usted es el famoso Morbucks, había escuchado bastante de usted admito que esperaba algo más- A estas alturas Reginald estaba que ardía y la hubiera golpeado y luego gritado que sacaran a la mujer de su vista, si no fuera por las siguientes palabras de ella- Ya que usted tuvo la amabilidad de presentarse serio grosero no hacerlo, Artemis Marduk un gusto- esta vez si tomo la mano y le dio un apretón fuerte para rápidamente retirarla.

Reginald se congelo en el lugar, había escuchado de los Marduk era imposible no escuchar de ellos, estaban entre las 20 personas más ricas del mundo sus negocios recorrían todas las áreas y países, las empresas que tenían generaban billones al año y lo que más aterraba eran el matrimonio en general, decían que eran personas correctas con pocos negocios en el mercado oscuro pero no significaba que fueran piadosos y existían rumores de lo que pasaba a aquellos que se atrevían a insultarlos. En comparación a Golden S.A.S, Morbucks S.A.S era el primo pobre.

Esta vez dejo su tono altanero y lo remplazo por uno arrepentido- ¡Señora Marduk! Mis disculpas por no reconocerla- rio nervioso, las personas empezaron susurrar _“Realmente se está disculpando” “míralo tiene miedo” “parece que existe alguien que es capaz de callarlo”_ Reginald trago, nunca se había sentido tan humillado los miro de nuevo y les lanzo una advertencia, tal vez le temiera un poco a los Marduk pero no quitaba el hecho que este seguía siendo su territorio y cualquier otro podía caer, parece que la multitud entendió porque rápidamente volvieron a hacer lo suyo.-No sabia que se encontraba en Townsville- siguió la conversación, tratando de averiguar los negocios que los traían a estos lugares tan apartados. Artemis pareció debatir si contestar su pregunta o ignorarla, y después de llegar a una respuesta en su mente respondió satisfecha.

-Fue una decisión precipitada estamos decididos a expandir nuestros negocios y consideramos que Townsville era la mejor opción- ¿a que se refería con mejor opción? ¿pensaban quedarse? Pareció que ella le leyó la mente porque respondió- Hemos decidido mudarnos de forma permanente o por lo menos en un lapso no menor de 10 años- Pareció que un agujero se habría en los pies de Reginald una cosa es que estuvieran de visita, pero si era una estadía permanente, la presencia de personas más importantes o con mayor poder que él podrían afectar en gran medida su imperio- Espero que no sea molestia alguna, señor Morbucks- comento de tal manera que le fue difícil entender la intención.

-Para nada, es bueno ver que la ciudad trae miradas de grandes inversores como usted. Aunque me imagino que se entero de las dificultades de nuestra ciudad- decidió optar por una forma diferente y que había funcionado a lo largo de los años para ahuyentar a la competencia, la mujer lo miro curiosa, él mostro una grande sonrisa- ¿No sabe? Entonces es mi deber informarle de los peligros de este lado del país, ya sabes tenemos una especie de plaga de monstros que destruyen nuestras propiedades y empresas, bandidos con habilidades paranormales y eventos que en algunos casos van más allá de nuestra comprensión, no es el mejor lugar para iniciar un negocio- Esa había sido la cátedra que él siempre utilizaba con sus rivales y siempre funcionaba, nadie quería perdidas.

No obstante, y por segunda vez esta noche la respuesta no fue la que esperaba- Por supuesto que lo sé, admito que me tomo por sorpresa el primer día, pero después de investigar, mi esposo y yo estábamos encantados. Gil ni siquiera quería venir, pero después de ver a las Powerpuff y aprender sobre la historia esta emocionado con lo que podemos lograr y aprender, nos gustan los retos y bueno usted pudo levantar un imperio ¿qué hace imposible que nosotros no? Hay suficiente Townsville para los dos ¿no? – La mirada de desafío que ella le envió no fue bien recibida, decidió que lo mejor era terminar el intercambio de palabras.

-Por supuesto, espero que nos podamos llevar bien- mintió- si me permite me debo retirar- pero antes de que se fuera la mujer lo agarro por el brazo y le susurro de tal manera que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

-Una ultima cosa señor Morbucks, he oído algunas cosas poco agradables, como abogada me abstengo de hacer un juicio antes de tener pruebas, pero no está demás mencionar- sus ojos verdes lo miraron como una bestia – debería cuidar su comportamiento hacia las mujeres, ya sabes ser más profesional.

Él trago- No se a qué se refiere.

Ella sonrió – Solo digo, que ya no es el único León en el lugar. Y bueno cuando eso ocurre es inevitable una confrontación; yo no quiero eso – lo soltó y lo miro a los ojos- pero los dos sabríamos quien seria el ganador- y con eso se retiró, no sin antes darle una despedida- valla con cuidado señor Morbucks.

Estaba furioso no importaba lo poderoso que ella fuera. Como se atrevía esa perra a amenazarlo. Decidió abandonar la fiesta antes de hacer una escena, una vez a fuera reviso su celular y sonrió al ver su correo, no importaba lo poderosos que fueran los Marduk una vez que completaran el proyecto todos se tendrían que arrodillar ante él. Pensó en escribir una respuesta al correo, pero decidió que seria más efectivo llamar, después de unos tres timbres el destinatario contesto.

\- No te preocupes por el incidente ya me hare cargo de cubrir la muerte del vigilante, asegúrate de conseguir nuevo personal. ¿Estas seguro de los resultados? Perfecto, recuerda que tienes un año, no me decepciones. - Termino la llamada y miro su ciudad, su reino, su imperio, pronto tendría más. Y nadie lo detendría.

**IV**

**Vínculos**

Existían relaciones que eran inevitables, por ejemplo, no podemos elegir a nuestros padres, hermanos y cualquier miembro de nuestra familia sanguínea, se ha decidido desde el primer momento en que respiramos que ellos harán parte fundamental de nuestras vidas ya sea de forma positiva o negativa, no podemos negar su existencia. Para Bach esas eran las relaciones que más entendía en el sentido de que no podíamos hacer nada con aquello que se nos entregó, pero también existían las relaciones que uno si elegia, los amigos o amantes eran resultado de nuestras decisiones y lo que ocurría con ellos de la mezcla de nuestras acciones y la de ellos.

Por eso mismo, nunca pudo entender su relación con las Powerpunk, no eran familia ni mucho menos amigos, estaban más cercanas a ser sus enemigas y aun así su relación era completamente diferente con otros villanos. Se odiaban o eso creían y, sin embargo, eran incapaces de alejarse del otro. Cuando Jomo Momo los creo hace ya once años fue para proteger a Vilestown del crimen que lo acechaba, para esa época ellas ya existían y representaban el mayor terror para su ciudad. Le avergonzaba admitir que las primeras veces que se enfrentaron termino con su perdida, los chicos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a sus contrapartes, quienes ya tenían practica en el negocio, pero con entrenamiento y puliendo sus poderes las vencieron.

Blake había descubierto que a pesar de que todos compartían los mismos poderes (volar, super fuerza, rayos x, entre otros) cada uno compartía alguna habilidad que era superior a los otros, los verdes eran más fuertes, los azules más rápidos y los rojos más inteligentes y con mayor resistencia. Se podría decir que cada color era mejor en algo, pero además de sus habilidades grupales existían las individuales esas propias que ni sus contrapartes compartían. Berserk tenia aliento toxico por lo que podía corroer cualquier cosa con un simple soplido, Brat poseía la ecolocación una capacidad para detectar las vibraciones a largas distancias y en algunos casos utilizarla a su favor y Brute era capaz de fortalecer su cuerpo materializándose con rocas o algunos metales. Precisamente esas habilidades individuales habían sido las responsables de que en sus primeros encuentros no hubieran logrado vencer a las niñas.

Pero después de descubrir sus poderes, los conflictos se volvieron más parejos, Blake tiene Hidroquinesis por lo que su aliento es capaz de generar chorros de agua, Breaker posee Magnetoquinesis por lo que puede controlar campos magnéticos y por último, él tiene Radioquinesis por lo que es capaz de manipular energías de tipo radiactiva. Cuando habían logrado controlar sus habilidades vencer a las Powerpunk no había sido difícil pero tampoco disminuyo sus encuentros o mientras eran niños, la adolescencia fue un gran golpe para todos pues definió el carácter de cada uno, las niñas dejaron de aterrorizar la ciudad, ya que se habían dado cuenta que este era más un deseo de su creador que propio, no negaría que ellas seguían cometiendo alguno que otro delito, pero su personalidad se había suavizado.

Berserk se concentraba en mayor medida a los negocios (sabían por las malas lenguas, que hacia tratos con personas del bajo mundo), Brat encontró más divertido el mundo de los placeres de los objetos materiales y niños incautos fáciles de seducir o como ella diría lo suficientemente buenos para un polvo y por último Brute había preferido el mundo de la música (tenía su propia banda obviamente punk). Por otro lado, él y sus hermanos también habían descubierto sus propios mundos, Breaker disfruta de la moda y la buena comida, preocupándose en gran medida por su apariencia, Blake se concentro en el estudio en especifico en los temas relacionados con la física teórica y uno que otro viaje a acampar; Y al final Bach había descubierto, que prefería la soledad más que cualquier cosa no era tan alegre como sus hermanos y bastante osco a decir verdad, por lo que la lectura y escritura había sido su mayor aliado.

Entonces, con gustos diferentes, lugares diferentes y perspectivas de la vida diferentes ¿Por qué seguían estando vinculados? No podía recordar algún momento en el que no hubieran estado vinculados, se conocían mejor que nadie, pero eran incapaces de ser amigos. Siempre lo frustraba y asustaba la idea de que como individuos x no podían estar alejados del otro que era una regla en su derecho, la carga de ser superiores a los otros y de estar con sus iguales, pero al ser entidades de diferentes lados de la moneda, el pensaba que convivir no era una opción y que el final seria destruirse, cumplir el propósito por lo que fueron creados.

Pero ¿si existía algo más que los mantenía atados, más allá de sus deseos? No podía negar que el pensamiento se había arraigado en las ultimas horas, mas por los eventos que en este momento estaba aprendiendo y observando. En la cabaña ubicada en el fondo del bosque él se encontraba sentado frente a una Berserk que le explicaba con detalle y calma lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de 2 horas de explicaciones ella se detuvo y por primera vez le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Entendiste?-Ella pregunto

El suspiro, miro de nuevo la cabaña y a la cosa rosada amarrada a las vigas, parecía dormido o por lo menos después del golpe que Berserk le propicio estaría dormido por más tiempo. Centro de nuevo la mirada en la pelirroja.

-Te ves como una mierda- le dijo, no mentía la chica se veía agotada nada que ver con su actitud altanera de siempre.

-Menos mal que la caballerosidad no ha muerto- respondió ella girando los ojos.

-Lo que dices es que, en estos momentos, nos encontramos en una dimensión paralela a la nuestra. En donde existen otros iguales a nosotros, pero con historias diferentes y que ya los conocías porque en algún momento tu y tus hermanas encontraron un espejo que conecto nuestra dimensión ¿correcto?

-Aprendes rápido

-¿Por qué nunca supimos de ese incidente del espejo?

-Ustedes no habían nacido ¿de dónde crees que Jomo tomo la idea de crearlos? – Bach se froto la cabeza, lo último que quería saber era los secretos detrás de su nacimiento.

-Entonces ¿Cómo volvemos?

-No lo sé, tu dime

-Estoy siendo serio Berserk- el respondió dejando un signo de molestia en su tono.

Ella también se veía enojada- Y que crees que estoy siendo yo ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Estoy tan perdida como tú! ¡Joder!

-¡Pues no lo pareces!- grito él de vuelta- ¡¿Por qué no usas el maldito espejo?!

-Lo destruimos ¡Carajo! ¡No crees que si pudiera ya lo habría hecho! - A estas alturas los dos se encontraban de pie y en posición de batalla. Esperando el movimiento del otro.

Ella fue la primera en retroceder- Déjemelos aquí, en estos momentos los dos somos los únicos metidos en este lio y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

La miro con recelo, pero acepto- Así que llegaste aquí a través de la bahía.

-Y tú, por el impacto de un rayo- el asintió- ¡Joder! - se revolvió el cabello rojo- ¡No tiene nada de sentido! Ni siquiera está conectado.

-Son fenómenos naturales o vinculados con ella- respondió una voz que llegaba desde la puerta de la cabaña, los dos voltearon la mirada para encontrarse con la contraparte de Blake en este mundo. Recordaba brevemente que se hacía llamar Brick, detrás de el se encontraba la versión de Berserk de este mundo Blossom. Los dos se acercaron hacia ellos quedando un silencio bastante incómodo. No podía negar lo inquietante que se sentía encontrarse con ellos, aun no se acostumbraba a ver a su hermano tan diferente y menos ver a Berserk dos veces. Blossom decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Cuándo ustedes llegaron acá escucharon algo o paso alguna situación diferente a lo normal?- Berserk se puso rígida por un momento, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él. Le lanzo una mirada desconfiada.

-¿Qué escondes?- le pregunto

-Nada

El rodo los ojos- Puede que ellos dos te crean, pero te conozco de más tiempo y tal vez no sea tan bueno como Blake para leerte- ella le gruño ante ese comentario- pero sé que escondes algo.

Blossom la miro - ¿Es verdad Berserk, escondes algo?

Ella gruño, pero respondió- Primero Blake no me lee, ni nada de eso entiendes chico emo- le dijo con enojo- Y segundo, no estoy escondiendo, nada solo me pareció que no era importante- Se agarro el cabello frustrada- Cuando me sumí en la Bahía, me pareció escuchar una voz.

Brick fue el que respondió esta vez- ¿Y no te pareció importante mencionar eso? - le dijo con un tono sarcástico

A Berserk no le gusto el tono y por un momento casi se le lanza encima, si no es porque Blossom la alcanza a agarrar por los hombros- ¡Mira Imbécil! ¡No se porque estas involucrado en esto ya que no te pedí ayuda! Pero te dejare algo claro, no me provoques. Creme que tu cara no ayuda mucho a mis ánimos- ella resoplo antes de quitarse los brazos de Blossom encima, pero Brick no pareció sorprendido al ataque y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?-Blossom pregunto aun Alerta

-Sálvalos- murmuro Berserk

-¿A quiénes?

-¡Carajo, no se! Hasta donde sé, pudo haber sido una alucinación producto del susto de casi morir, por eso no me moleste en decírselos.

Blossom medito por un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza- No creo que sea de mucha ayuda- _se los dije, Berserk murmuro_.

Recordó algo- Cuando llegue aquí, estaba persiguiendo a unos tipos- Todos volvieron a centrar su atención a él- No se si tenga relación, pero estaban yendo a una fábrica extraña que tenía esta inscripción—saco su celular y busco la imagen que había tomado _“ τὸ ἄπειρον”_

-¿Qué significa?- pregunto Blossom curiosa.

\- Todo Ápeiron- Respondió Brick. Blossom la miro asombrada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- ella pregunto, el chico se puso nervioso por un momento.

-Se un poco de griego antiguo, Roberts me sugirió que leyera un poco sobre Grecia para la clase de política- parecía casi avergonzado. Blossom tenia la boca abierta, aparentaba no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Genial ¿qué significa? - dijo Berserk irritada. Brick la miro enojado, pero sin embargo respondió.

-Es un concepto relacionado con el arché, así le llamaban en la antigua Grecia a los términos que buscaban explicar el origen del universo- se reclino en una pared cercana- El ápeiron era como explicaba Anaximandro el origen del universo, su traducción seria lo indefinido o ilimitado.

Berserk se burló- Dices que explicaba el origen de las cosas con algo que no se podía definir, no era muy inteligente- Brick gruño.

-Al contrario, tiene más sentido con las teorías de física de hoy en día. El ápeiron es donde todo nace y todo muere, el origen es indefinido porque su inicio es su mismo fin.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con la fabrica que encontré?- Pregunto Bach.

-Realmente no tengo idea, es un concepto casi muerto. Me sorprende que aún lo usen. 

-Bach ¿esta fábrica dónde queda? - Le pregunto Blossom.

-A las afueras de la ciudad, yendo al sur. Pero no tiene sentido, cuando llegue acá no había más que ruinas. No creo que tenga relación con esto.

-No esta de más investigar- respondió Blossom- buscare en lo registros de la ciudad cualquier información sobre ese territorio- los miro a los dos- Ahora lo que me preocupa son ustedes, una cosa es que una persona haya terminado aquí, pero dos en menos de una semana… es preocupante. Berserk sé que te prometí no decirles a mis hermanas…

-¡No! No necesito que más personas se enteren de esto- gruño Berserk- Mira el tipo rojo nos puede ayudar, ya que decidió involucrarse. Y no es tan tonto como parece.

Brick no se molesto en responder. Blossom suspiro- Correcto, pero si alguien más llega de tu dimensión, le diremos a mis hermanas.

-Bien.

Brick carraspeo enfocando su atención de nuevo a el- No se los tratos que tengan ¿pero no sería mejor decirle a Boomer? – lo miro a el y Bach se estremeció, sabia que no era su hermano. Pero eso malditos ojos le recordaban a su idiota hermano.

-Mientras no llamen la atención, todo esta bien- le dijo Blossom- toca que mantengan un bajo perfil, pero prefiero no involucrar más personas – Bach pudo ver como la mirada roja amenazante de Brick se suavizaba al hablar con ella, se rio a sus adentros. Era la misma mirada que su hermano le enviaba a Berserk _“hay cosas que no cambian”_

-Correcto- respondió Brick- pero te ayudare y no pienso cambiar de opinión Pinky- parecía que ella quería refutar, pero se lo pensó mejor y acepto. Brick sonrió- Entonces ustedes dos, quédense acá mientras arreglamos las cosas- Y con eso los dos rojos salieron del lugar. Bach los vio alejarse y volvió a concentrase en Berserk.

-Se llevan bien- le dijo a la de ojos magenta.

-Fue casualidad, no son cercanos.

El arqueo una ceja- No parecía el caso.

Ella gruño- El es malo, ella es buena. Nunca podrían llevarse bien, es igual que nuestro mundo. Nunca nos llevaremos bien.

-Me pregunto…

-¿Qué quieres decir emo boy?- él la miro y noto que se encontraba más irritada. Era curioso, como a pesar de que decían que se odiaban aún seguían juntos.

-¿Realmente crees que no podemos coexistir?- se lo preguntaba de manera sincera. Lo vio en silencio y luego soltó una risa fría.

-¿No tienes tu la respuesta a eso?-Más que pregunta, sonó ha afirmación. El la miro sorprendido y luego cayo en cuenta _“ella sabía”_ Ella no se molesto en esperar su respuesta se retiró, dejándolo solo.

Después de unos segundos, soltó un suspiro. Miro a peludito, pero su atención no estaba en él. Sino en una chica rubia de joyas azules, y en lo que fueron. Berserk tenía razón, el conocía la respuesta. Rio amargamente. _“No, no podemos”_

**IV II**

Solo se escuchaba el segundero del reloj en la pared ¡y maldita sea, si no quería destruirlo en este momento! Lo peor de estar en detención era el condenado silencio. Para alguien como él, que disfrutaba del escándalo, estar en una habitación en silencio esperando la hora de salida era el mismo infierno. Su hermano se burlaría de él, diciéndole que debería estar acostumbrado a la rutina al fin de cuentas la detención era el segundo lugar en el que pasa más tiempo y Buch tenia muchas protestas contra esa afirmación. Alejo su mirada del reloj y busco en la habitación algo que le sirviera para distraerse.

Y encontró lo mismo que había visto esta semana, las mismas siete personas atrapadas en esa celda que se hacía llamar detención. La maestra Saturia una vieja de unos casi setenta años, sentada al frente de las sillas fingiendo no quedarse dormida, a su lado un chico del ultimo año rayando la mesa con su lápiz, mientras que otro chico unas sillas más atrás coqueteaba con una chica que fingía ignorarlo. Y cerca a esos dos se encontraba la razón de sus problemas Buttercup Utonium, si no hubiera sido por esa perra no estaría en este lugar y Butch contaba las horas para hacerle pagar, no solo lo había llevado a esta situación, sino que la maldita había decidido ignorarlo ¡toda la semana! Sentada lo mas alejada de él ¿Qué se creía? Ni que la fuera contagiar.

-Si la sigues mirando más dejaras agujeros en su cabeza- le susurro una voz detrás de él, Butch miro a la otra persona Amber Rosetto, una estudiante un grado mayor que él y su compañera de detención en lo que llevaba en la preparatoria. Y una de sus mejores amigas, desde que descubrieron que tenían varios pasatiempos parecidos como su amor por las motos y el rock.

-No se a que te refieres, y se supone que no debemos hablar- le murmuro él, asegurándose que la señora Saturia no se diera cuenta de su pequeña charla.

-Oh vamos butchy, tu y yo sabemos que esa mujer no se inmuta por nada- le sonrió acercándose más a él- Y sabes muy bien a que me refiero, no le has quitado la mirada a la Puff en toda la semana- él se retorció ante el comentario.

-Solo la miro porque quisiera abrirle un agujero en la cabeza.

Ella se bufo- Si claro, estoy segura de que quieres abrirle algo, pero no precisamente la cabeza- sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

-Esos no son palabras que deba decir una dama- ella se recostó en su silla.

-Entonces, suerte la mía que este no es el siglo dieciocho y yo no soy precisamente una dama- Butch rio ante esto, la actitud de ella era una de las razones por las que se llevan tan bien además de ser una de las pocas personas que no le temían por ser un Rowdyruff- Pero en serio chico, sinceramente no entiendo su conflicto, en lo que a mi respecta ustedes dos se llevarían de maravilla.

-¿Perdón? Oye te quiero, pero déjame decirte que necesitas anteojos. ¿Hola? ¿Creados para destruirlas? Es imposible que nos llevemos bien- sin embargo, la chica no pareció muy convencida.

-Si la razón por la que la odias es esa, déjame decirte que eres más tonto de lo que creí- él alzo la ceja ante tal afirmación- Lo que dices es que la odias porque Mojo te dijo que debía ser así, no porque tú lo deseas- Él quería replicar ante eso, pero Amber leyó sus intenciones y se le adelanto- Demuéstrame que la odias por tu propia decisión y no por la del mono, y dejo de molestarte.

-¿Ah? Y como quieres que haga eso.

-Tengo mis métodos- le sonrió confiada- ¿o de casualidad estas asustado Butchy?

El rugió ante el comentario - ¿Asustado? ¿Yo? Parece que no te acuerdas de que soy el Barón de Berserk- cruzo los brazos y levanto la barbilla confiado- solo di cuando y donde.

Ella le devolvió el gesto- Hecho, no te vayas a acobardar- En ese preciso momento la alarma sonó indicándoles que el tiempo de encierro había sido completado con éxito, Saturia miro a los chicos y ni se molesto en despedirlos se paro y termino con un _“espero no volverlos a ver de nuevo por acá”_ y salió del lugar. Todos procedieron a irse y Butch noto que Buttercup estaba lista para irse, pero fue abordada rápidamente por Amber _“¿cómo llego tan rápido?” pensó_

Buttercup se sorprendió al ver a la chica, pero antes de que ella preguntara la razón de su presencia; Amber comento- Hey Buttercup, creo que no nos conocemos mi nombre es Amber Rosetto- Buttercup pareció sorprendida por el momento, pero le devolvió el saludo de manera desconfiada.

-¿Estas ligando conmigo? Porque si ese es el caso, no se lo que digan los medios, pero no me gustan las chicas no es que tenga problema con eso… quiero decir- Amber soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ligando? Bueno eso podría parecer si una chica tan hermosa como yo te embosca -le guiño el ojo y Butch pudo haber jurado que la Puff se sonrojo un momento- Y aunque no niego que siento curiosidad de como seria salir con un super, a mi novio no le gustaría eso.

-Oh lo siento, no quería insinuar- la Puff intento disculparse por su error. Mientras que Amber le restó importancia al asunto.

-Tranquila chica, no importa. La verdad es que quería preguntarte si tenias planes para esta noche.

Buttercup parpadeo -Ehm, no mucho. Quiero decir lo de siempre.

A estas alturas Butch se encontraba mas que intrigado por lo que pretendía su amiga- ¡Genial! ¿Has escuchado de Black Lagoon?

-Oh vamos Amber- Butch intervino- Estas hablando con una Powerpuff, dudo que alguna vez haya estado interesada en el lugar, no es el tipo de sitio a donde iría todo lo bueno- Buttercup lo miro con odio y si no hubiera sido porque la presencia de la chica mayor el hubiera jurado que habría terminado golpeado.

-Para tu información conozco el lugar- dijo con suficiencia BC.

-De nombre, pero apuesto que nunca has pisado el lugar- Ante eso Buttercup cerro la boca, ya que era obvio que nunca había pisado el lugar.

-Bueno, eso puede cambiar- dijo Amber- BC ¿te puedo llamar así, ¿verdad? - la Puff asintió restándole importancia al apodo – Pareces del tipo de chica que le gustaría Black Lagoon y resulta que esta noche tenemos una especie de exhibición de piques, nada grande, unos amigos más y nuestras motocicletas con un poco de música, simple ¿no crees? ¿qué dices te apuntas? 

Buttercup pareció meditarlo- ¿Y entre esos amigos esta el idiota de acá? - dijo señalándolo – Porque si ese es el caso, agradezco la invitación, pero prefiero evitar verlo más de lo necesario – el estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero rápidamente Amber agrego.

-Bueno obvio Butch va a estar, pero no creo que sea gran problema. Eres una chica genial y dudo que bases tu decisión en solo una persona- el tono que lo decía sonaba más a un reto y Butch lo identifico de las veces que la chica lo había manipulado para hacer cosas que el se negaba. Buttercup pareció sentir el reto y el ataque a su orgullo por lo que agrego.

-Por supuesto que no… Lo que haga el idiota, me vale.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Amber- Entonces ¿te veo allí?-Buttercup asintió en confirmación- ¡Super! Es hoy a las 8 de la noche. Te prometo que te vas a divertir ¿alguna vez condujiste una motocicleta? - BC negó- Pues hoy lo harás, nos vemos en la noche- BC asintió le mando una mirada amenazante en dirección de Butch y se retiro de la habitación. Amber y él salieron segundos después de ella y cuando se aseguro de que Buttercup no estaba cerca hablo.

-¿Qué planeas?- le pregunto- Black Lagoon no es un lugar para una Powerpuff.

-Ella es especias- le dijo- Las personas no son tan simples. Hablaba enserio de que le va a encantar y estoy segura de que estando allá ustedes tendrán una visión más amplia.

El arqueo la ceja- ¿visión más amplia?

Ella le sonrió y paso un brazo por su hombros- Alla no serán un Rowdyruff y una Powerpuff, serán Buttercup y Butch… Y creme cuando te digo… que eso hace la diferencia.

**IV III**

-Lo siento Bubbles- Robin inclino la cabeza, acababan de terminar la practica de porristas. Generalmente los viernes ella y Robin salían al centro comercial a comer algo o ver alguna película, pero no parecía que hoy iba ser el caso.

-Tranquila Rob- ella le dijo- Mike te invito a salir y tu y yo sabemos que se había tomado su tiempo.

-¡Cierto! Creía que yo era la del problema, te juro que le mande múltiples señales

Bubbles rio ante el comentario de su amiga- Prométeme que me contaras toda tu cita al detalle – estiro su dedo meñique y Robin lo entrelazo.

-¡Por supuesto! Serás la primera, promesa de mejores amigas- las dos se rieron y soltaron los meñiques. Robin se despidió y salió a encontrarse con Mike. Ella se sentía feliz al ver la felicidad de su amiga y espera que ella también pudiera encontrar a un chico lindo. Sabía que estaba cerca Todd la había invitado a almorzar el lunes y si todo salía bien podrían ir juntos al baile.

Aún era temprano y no quería llegar a casa tan rápido, pensó en Buttercup, pero recordó que se encontraba en detención. Luego se acordó de Mitch, pero él estaba en una cita con Pablo. _“Oh, puedo llamar a Bloss”_ le marco a su hermana y después de tres tonos, su hermana en la otra línea contesto.

-Hola

-Oh Bloss, es Bubbles me preguntaba si quieres ir al centro comercial- Antes de que su hermana pudiera contestar. Le pareció oír la voz de un hombre ¿Bloss con un chico? No, imposible. Además de que la voz le era tremendamente familiar ¿Brick? No, eso era aún más imposible.

-Lo siento Bubbles, pero estoy ocupada en estos momentos.

-Oh claro ¿Qué estás haciendo? - su hermana al otro lado de la línea pareció dudar.

-Eh… bueno. No es nada importante- entendió que probablemente su hermana no quería hablar más sobre el tema y dejo de insistir.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche. Ten cuidado Bloss- su hermana le agradeció al otro lado de la línea y colgó. La actitud evasiva le había llamado la atención, por lo que hizo una nota mental de vigilar a su hermana. _“Bueno será mejor ir a casa”_ Salió de la escuela y a pesar de que podría volar de regreso, decidió caminar _“por lo menos me demorare un poco para llegar”_ Por el camino paso cerca a la cafetería Kitty, era el lugar favorito de ella y sus hermanas en cuanto a dulces generalmente después de una batalle difícil pasaban al lugar para comer un aperitivo, a pesar de estar sola no descarto la idea de tomar un postre y llevarlo a la casa.

Al entrar se encontró con la señorita Camilla, la dueña de la cafetería y le envió un saludo cortes. No se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con ella al entrar cuando los dos hablaron al tiempo.

-Buenas tardes Camilla- dijeron los dos al unisonó, se sorprendió y volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con el dueño de la otra voz.

-¡Boomer!

-¡Bubbles!- repitieron de nuevo al tiempo, Camilla rio divertida al ver la situación.

-Veo que se llevan bien- Ella intento corregir a la mujer, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo agrego- Vamos chicos entren, hay una mesa cerca donde se pueden sentar a hablar- los dos fueron guiados al interior y se sentaron uno frente al otro- les traeré el pedido de siempre, solo esperen- y con eso Camilla se fue dejando a dos chicos en un momento bastante incómodo. Ahora que lo pensaba, habían pasado años desde que los dos se encontraban tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar solos. A comparación de sus hermanos que solían compartir clases en los últimos dos años nunca habían compartido periodos de tiempo juntos. El silencio se estaba volviendo bastante incomodo por lo que decidió comentar algo.

-¿No sabia que te gustaban los dulces?- Boomer la vio sorprendido por un momento, tal vez por su iniciativa de conversar y después de unos segundos respondió.

-Bueno, sí. De mis hermanos soy al que más le gusta, por no decir el único- le sonrío amable y automáticamente se relajó.

-Si, realmente Brick y Butch no dan la impresión de ser muy amigos del dulce.

Boomer resoplo ante eso- Para nada, a Brick le gusta mas la comida picante y Butch suele preferir las comidas rápidas. Así que suelo venir solo.

-¿No vienes con tus novias?-Automáticamente se regaño por el comentario, ella había escuchado que Boomer era un casanova y que cambiaba de novia frecuentemente, pero solo eran rumores y decírselo a la persona en cuestión no parecía amable.

Afortunadamente a Boomer no pareció importarle su comentario por que respondió- No, la verdad este lugar es más un lugar seguro para mí, las relaciones no suelen ir bien y cuando se terminan no quisiera lidiar con el problema de encontrarnos en esta cafetería.

-Ya veo.

-¡No es que las odie!- se corrigió. Parecía nervioso por intentar explicarle. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Boomer, todos necesitamos un lugar especial. Algo que sea solo nuestro- le sonrío tranquilizándolo y el asintió más relajado.

-Gracias por entender- le dijo. Camille llego y les entrego su pedido. Y curiosamente esta vez el silencio que siguió mientras comían no fue para nada incomodo y Bubbles se preguntó por qué nunca habían compartido juntos de esta manera. De repente se le vino a la mente su encuentro accidental de la noche anterior.

-Por cierto ¿estás bien? - el la miro confundido ante su pregunta- Quiero decir anoche te veías bastante preocupado.

-¿Anoche?

-Si, cuando chocamos mientras volábamos – tenia bastante curiosidad por lo que había ocurrido, se veía bastante perdido y a pesar de saber que era mejor no meterse en las cosas de otros, no dejaba de preocuparle su reacción.

-No se a que te refieres. Anoche no volé- le dijo aún más confundido.

-Claro que volaste, ibas hacia el observatorio alrededor de las 6 ¿No te acuerdas? - Ella estaba segura de que era él, que otro rubio podía volar como ella. Pero ahora que lo estaba viendo de cerca, su cabello estaba más largo anoche ¿se lo corto?

-Bubbles no se a quien viste anoche pero no fui yo. Me devolví caminando.

-¡De que hablas, estoy segura que eras tú!- la miro incrédulo y antes de que ella pudiera insistir. La mesa donde se encontraban empezó a moverse, los dos miraron incrédulos y después de ver a su alrededor cayeron en cuenta de que estaba temblando. Camille se refugio debajo del mostrador y los dos se agarraron de las paredes. Templo por unos 6 segundos y luego paso.

-¿Te encuentras bien Camille?- se apresuro a decir Boomer. La mujer asintió aun debajo del mostrador. Y Bubbles al ver que ella se encontraba bien, salió a buscar posibles heridos, pero cuando salió, no estaba pasando nada. Parecía que no hubiera temblado ya que las personas a su alrededor seguían con sus rutinas sin inconvenientes.

-¿Pero qué?- murmuro ella.

-¡Bubbles!- Le dijo Boomer saliendo de la tienda a su lado, sorprendiéndose igual que ella al ver que todo estaba normal- ¿Qué esta pasando?- De repente los dos escucharon un ruido cerca al callejón de la tienda, algo como un grito de dolor. Bubbles salió volando hacia la dirección preocupada de que alguien se hubiera hecho daño.

Al llegar se encontró con una mujer tendida en el suelo, el cubo de basura le tapaba el rostro y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era las medias de malla y unas botas de cuero. Se acerco a revisarla, pero antes de poder alcanzarla, la mujer misteriosa la agarro y golpeo en el estómago estrellándola al otro lado, ella jadeo al sentir como se le cortaba el aire por el impacto.

Boomer llego en ese momento y al verla herida se lanzo contra la mujer antes de que esta la volviera a golpear.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - dijo Boomer, pero antes de golpearla se detuvo sorprendido. La mujer aprovecho y le dio una patada derribándolo contra el basurero y luego se impulso para rematar el golpe, Boomer alcanzo a esquivar la pierna y rodo por su estómago- ¡Espera! ¡Que estás haciendo Buttercup! - Bubbles ubico a la mujer y antes de que pudiera lastimas al Ruff uso sus rayos laser para quemar sus botas; la mujer dio un grito de dolor y aprovecho para embestirla agarrando uno de sus brazos y torciéndolo hacia atrás, luego la giro y la tumbo hacia la pared donde antes ella había caído. La mujer gimió de dolor y ella tomo una posición de defensa, justo para golpearla, cuando abrió los ojos _“¡Buttercup!”_ La mujer se levanto de nuevo y la ataco, pero esta vez ella la intercepto, ambas estaban inmovilizándose unas a otras. Las dos estaban jadeando y se miraban sorprendidas fue cuando la chica pregunto.

-¿Brat?- Bubbles abrió los ojos, conocía ese nombre, lo conocía muy bien. Entonces se dio cuenta, esta no era su hermana Buttercup era…

-¡Brute!


	5. Lo que conocemos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una de los grandes filósofos de la antigua Grecia fue Anaximandro de Mileto, lo menciono porque su teoría servirá de conector para explicar ciertos aspectos de la historia.

_“Hay muchos mundos y muchos sistemas de Universos que existen todos al mismo tiempo, todos ellos perecederos”_

_Anaximandro de Mileto_

Estaba asustada, aterrada por no decir menos. Desde que tenía memoria siempre habían sido tres, eran un conjunto, no existía una sin la otra, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía. Como la más pequeña de las Powerpunk siempre había considerado que sus hermanas estarían siempre para ella, no importara cuanto lucharan entre si o se insultaran, al final del día siempre estarían para protegerla.

En algún momento de su vida considero que seguir las estrictas ordenes de sus hermanas mayores, era una perdida de tiempo se había estimado un individuo capaz de sobrevivir y actuar sin la aprobación de ellas. Cual equivocada había estado, al final del día había entendido que no se puede negar los orígenes, que en los momentos más difíciles es la familia quien te apoya y no un tonto enamoramiento. Porque siempre había sido así, Berserk sería la mente maestra, la líder, quien les decía que era lo correcto; Brute era la fuerza, la que las protegía y ella, bueno ella era Brat nada más ni nada menos.

Entonces, mientras veía como su hermana había desaparecido en esa grieta que se genero por el terremoto, sintió que su más grande miedo se hacia realidad estaba… sola.

-¡Brat!- Blake le grito mientras se acercaba, la arrastro hacia arriba. Alejándola del piso inestable y la tomo por sus hombros.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?¡es peligroso!- Pero ella no le respondía, su mente volvía al su hermana del medio a su grito y sorpresa por el miedo, y luego nada. Quería llorar, pero no podía ¡las Powerpunk no lloran! Pero ya no hay Powerpunk, porque ese es un grupo, un conjunto de tres y actualmente solo había uno.

-Hermano- Breaker se acerco a Blake, él había estado cuando ocurrió la catástrofe intento tomar a Brute antes de que cayera, pero no logro ser lo suficientemente rápido. Habían estado buscando a Bach, desde ya hace tres días, que no tenían pista de él y les preocupaba que tuviera relación con la desaparición de Berserk ¿Quién seria tan fuerte para secuestras a dos individuos X? Blake estaba que estallaba entre más investigaban menos tenían pistas. Blake miro a su hermano menor, mientras la tenía en sus brazos asegurándose que no hiciera ninguna locura, Breaker paso su mirada por ella y le dijo- Tranquila, está bien.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso instantáneamente se soltó del agarre de Blake y se lanzo al chico verde. Estrellándose en la montaña, lo tenia agarrado por el cuello y su mirada azul lo fulminaba con una mezcla de odio, ira y tristeza- ¡Que me calme! ¡Me estas jodiendo! ¡Tu lo viste Breaker, no hay posibilidad de que ella haya sobrevivido! - Blake salió al rescate de su hermano, pero ella se negaba a soltarlo.

-¡Brat para lo vas a asfixiar!- pero ella no lo escuchaba ¿Quién se creía para ordenarle? Solo existía una persona, capaz de hacerlo y no estaba.

Breaker logro hablar ante su apretado agarre- Ella esta bien… No cayo en el barranco- Ante esa afirmación tanto ella como Blake parpadearon confundidos, Breaker solo volteo los ojos- Suéltame… Y te explico- no estaba muy confiada, pero decidió hacerlo.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto Blake, Breaker a penas jadeaba intentando recuperar el aire que ella le había robado. La miro de nuevo y se arreglo el cuello de la camisa, no valla a ser que no este presentable para la ocasión, Brat pensó con enojo.

-Cuando la intenté agarrar, vi algo al fondo como una especie de portal- Los dos lo miraron escépticos, el se rasco la cabeza buscando las palabras indicadas- Miren- los guio hacia la grieta donde antes había caído Brute- ¿Qué ven?

Los tres se asomaron y vieron el fondo de la tierra- Rocas y arena- dijo.

Blake luego agrego- Si miramos más a fondo, se ve agua. Tal vez porque estamos cerca al mar ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Cuando Brute cayo, por un momento vi una luz y luego ella ya no estaba.

-¿No me digas cerebrito?- ella espeto con más enojo, estaba cansada de esa farsa- Tal vez cayo demasiado rápido y por eso no la alcanzaste a ver- Sonaba cruel, pero ella no quería tener más esperanzas.

-Tampoco escuche el ruido del agua cuando ella cayo, sabes que con nuestra audición lo hubiéramos escuchado y busque, su cuerpo no está por ningún lado.

-Breaker, quiero confiar en ti- Blake le envió una mirada rendida a su hermano- Pero lo que dices es una locura. Según eso ¿deberíamos suponer que un agujero negro se la trago y la llevo al espacio? - _Agujero negro_. Esa palabra la envió a un suceso de hace más de diez años, seis niñas mirándose fijamente, tan parecidas y diferentes, observándose a través del espejo.

-No puede ser-murmuro, los dos Rowdyright la escucharon y voltearon a mirarla. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntarle que pasaba, ella salió volando en dirección a la ciudad, los dos se sorprendieron, pero la siguieron preocupados. Al poco tiempo llegaron a una casa abandonada en los suburbios de la Vilestown, Brat se paro frente a lo que había sido su antiguo hogar y la observo con nostalgia. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que su creador el Profesor Plutonium las había abandonado, todo había sido extraño, el hombre siempre había sido un misterio andante y desde que Jomo Momo lo había vencido se había vuelto mas retraído, con el tiempo ella y sus hermanas comprendieron que el hombre siempre las había visto como herramientas y cuando perdieron su utilidad, no les importaron más.

Sin embargo, las había dejado vivir con él y a medias cumplió su función como su tutor, aunque desde una edad muy joven, ellas eran las que tenían que apañárselas para sobrevivir, los últimos años sus delitos habían mermado solo porque Berserk había conseguido otra forma de ingresos y bueno… porque ya no vivían con Plutonium, hace dos años se despertaron y descubrieron que él no se encontraba en la casa, por más que intentaron nunca lo ubicaron, no es que se preocuparan por el hombre, pero ellas eran menores de edad y necesitaban de un tutor si querían seguir juntas. Pero por más que intentaron cubrir su ausencia las autoridades las descubrieron, y las llevaron a un centro de acogida, al principio pensaron escapar, pero otra persona decidió hacerse cargo de ellas.

Bueno el termino persona era un eufemismo, la criatura en cuestión era un misterio andante, con decir que el nunca ha dicho su nombre. Cuando se conocieron, el estiro su garra blanca y simplemente les dijo:

**_“Hola jovencitas, de ahora en adelanta seré el encargado de su educación. Pueden llamarme Sir. Him, espero que seamos una gran familia”_ **

Y como había pactado Sir. Him se preocupó por todas sus necesidades, las envió a la escuela, les compro toda la ropa y objetos que quisieran, les enseño valores, pero ante todo las crio con amor. La mayoría de los ciudadanos de Vilestown las seguían viendo como villanas y por lo tanto siempre las habían tratado de lo peor, pero su nuevo padre/madre nunca las vio de esa manera, siempre decía con esa voz tan peculiar **_“Solo eran niñas, en un mundo que los adultos decidieron por ustedes”_** Brat lo amaba y sabia que sus hermanas también, ella era la más cariñosa y siempre se aseguraba de demostrar su cariño por el cangrejo, sus hermanas eran más reservadas, Brute no lo abrazaba pero si pasaba horas jugando con el y aceptaba las palmaditas de sus garras en el cabello. Berserk era mas desconfiada al principio lo vio con malos ojos, no entendía porque alguien como él las había adoptado, pero al final del día pasaban tiempo juntos, los había pillado hablando en muchas ocasiones.

Y era ese cariño por Sir. Him lo que las había llevado a robar ese banco el otro día, la criatura estaba muy enferma, no entendían porque, es decir sabían que él tenia contactos con seres de mas allá, era claro cuando se veían los sirvientes que trabajaban para él. Pero hace tres semanas los sirvientes desaparecieron y él había caído en un profundo sueño, nunca supieron donde guardaba su dinero, pero preocupadas por su salud y buscando la forma de pagar un tratamiento habían robado. En ese momento nunca había pensado que volvería sin hermanas. Volvió a ver la casa y abrió la puerta, entrando a lo que había sido alguna vez su hogar; no se molesto en mirar a los chicos, sabia que ellos estaban detrás de ella.

Subió al segundo piso y paso al ático, el polvo salió volando apenas entro y por el rabillo del ojo vio a unas ratas corriendo por esconderse, las telarañas estaban en el techo y en algunas cajas y a estas alturas sabían que si esa casa se vendía algún día seria necesario llamar a un exterminador. Se acerco a unas cajas y empezó a buscar, la mayoría tenia inventos fallidos de Plutonium y una que otra ropa vieja de ella y sus hermanas.

-Brat- hablo Blake- ¿Qué estás buscando? – Ella no se molesto en responder, porque había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Dentro de la caja, estaban los pedazos de un espejo rosado en forma de corazón, la única muestra de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Mojo alguna vez les dijo porque los había creado?- No se molestó en mirarlos.

-Para proteger la ciudad- empezó Breaker, pero ella lo corto.

\- No me refiero a eso, quiero decir ¿Por qué unos niños para proteger a la ciudad? ¿Por qué tan tremendamente parecidos a nosotras? – Se levanto y los miro- ¿nunca les pareció raro?

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y esta vez fue Blake el que respondió- No niego que siempre me pareció interesante, pero nunca me moleste en averiguarlo- Ella lo miro a los ojos carmesí, agotados de falta de sueño y supo que era momento de decirles, lo que había pasado antes de su nacimiento.

-Entonces tendrán que saberlo, porque tal vez sea la única explicación de porque desaparecieron nuestros hermanos- les indico que salieran del ático y los guio a lo que alguna vez fue su cuarto. Se sentó en los restos de la cama y les indico que se acomodaran. Los dos chicos parecían cautelosos y confundidos por no decir menos, pero accedieron a acomodarse. Breaker se sentó a su lado y Blake se recostó en la pared.

Ella miro los restos del espejo en su regazo, respiro profundamente y comenzó con su relato.

-Había una vez un profesor con azúcar, flores y muchos colores…

**V**

**Lo que conocemos.**

-¿Acaso tu radio no sintoniza más estaciones?- Berserk dijo desde la parte trasera del auto, Brick la miro desde el retrovisor y frunció el ceño.

-Mi auto, mi maldita música- Era la tercera vez en el camino que Berserk había buscado pelea. Tan pronto como sus actividades escolares habían terminado, ella subió al auto de Brick y salieron a recoger a las contrapartes de la otra dimensión, habían esperado que fuera más tarde para evitar miradas curiosas. Y se habían asegurado de que Berserk y Bach se cubrieran sus rostros lo que más podían, el viaje a la fábrica se suponía iba a ser silencioso. Pero desde el momento en que los cuatro se habían subido al automóvil, las indirectas entre sus dos contrapartes no pararon, avanzando cada vez a comentarios mas mordaces. Ella había esperado alguna ayuda de Bach, pero el chico se había limitado a ver el paisaje, dejándola, soportando toda la tensión. 

Sinceramente no entendía el odio de Berserk, desde el primer momento en que vio a Brick había expresado su desagrado y disgusto ante la presencia del ruff. Ella tampoco es que hubiera estado en los mejores términos con el chico, pero a lo largo de los años, habían aprendido a tolerarse, por lo que se le hacia raro la actitud de Berserk. Tomo una nota mental de preguntarle más adelante a Bach como era la relación con el otro rojo de la dimensión de ellos.

-Llegamos- dijo Brick sacándola de sus pensamientos. Como había dicho Bach, el lote estaba en ruinas, supondría que en algún momento habría podido ser una fábrica, debido al espacio y la posición en que se encontraban los restos del edificio. El día de ayer después de la conversación, se había dado a la tarea de buscar información sobre el lugar, para su consternación no logro encontrar mucho.

Pero por lo que veía, estaban pensando en construir, si las grúas y trabajadores de obra que se encontraban alrededor significaban algo. Uno de los trabajadores se percato del auto y se les acerco, Bach y Berserk se escondieron más entre sus capuchas y bajaron el rostro. Brick bajo el vidrio cuando el hombre se poso a su lado, pareció bastante sorprendido al verla al lado del chico. Pero rápidamente les informo.

-Lo siento muchachos, pero esta es un área restringida les sugieren que den la vuelta- Ella iba responder, pero Brick se le adelanto.

-¿En serio? Valla nos cogiste desprevenidos hasta hace unos días, mis amigos y yo solíamos venir a divertirnos- Ella parpadeo ante este comentario, le envió una mirada cuestionándolo, pero él la ignoro.

\- Bueno es entendible, este sitio había estado abandonado desde hace años.

-Claro ¿oye podrías decirnos desde hace cuanto tiene dueño? Es que veras, nos preocupa que cuando hubiéramos venido ya tuviera dueño, y termináramos invadiendo propiedad privada. A mi me da igual, pero tenemos una Powerpuff- dijo señalándola, Blossom se tenso cuando el trabajador enfoco su mirada hacia ella- Y es muy estricta con las reglas ¿no nena? – Sintió como se sonrojaba ante el apodo, Berserk bufo desde atrás y estuvo tentada a gritarle, pero comprendiendo que Brick estaba sacándole información al tipo, por lo que ella simplemente asintió en respuesta.

-Bueno llevamos esta semana en el lugar y tengo entendido que el lugar fue comprado a principios del mes- Los miro a los dos y sonrió- Pero no te preocupes Blossom, yo también fui joven y recuerdo a veces escaparme con mi novia a lugares como este, por lo que tú y tú novio pueden estar tranquilos, no diré nada- Los dos se sonrojaron ante la afirmación del hombre. ¿Ella y Brick siendo novios? ¡No! Eso no pasaría, decidió corregirlo antes de que se generara más un malentendido. Pero otra persona hablo desde atrás.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que te está tomando tanto tiempo? - La voz sonó algo molesta- Te dije que no quería visitantes- El trabajador palideció y se giro de inmediato para disculparse con quien ella suponía era su superior, ella se atraganto al reconocer al rubio era Gilbert Marduk. Él se dirigió molesto al auto de los jóvenes, pero cuando la vio cambio su expresión.

-¿De casualidad eras Blossom Utonium?- Ella casi se ahoga, no podía creer que uno de sus mayores héroes conociera su nombre. Ella tartamudeo y no sabia que responder, a su lado Brick la miro molesto. Gilbert al ver el caos de la chica rio- Me alaga que aun a mi edad, ponga nerviosa a damas tan hermosas y más sin son superhéroes- A estas alturas sabia que se encontraba del mismo color que su lazo favorito e ignoro el gruñido que provenía de su lado, Gilbert miro hacia el auto y encontró tanto a Berserk como Bach sentados en la parte trasera, escondiendo su rostro- ¿Viaje de amigos? - pregunto

-Algo así- respondió molesto Brick, ella palideció ante el tono en el que se dirigió el pelirrojo ¿No se daba cuenta con quien estaba hablando? Él hombre que hasta hace unos minutos tenia fija su atención completa en Blossom, poso su mirada en Brick. Él chico le enviaba dagas con la mirada, Gilbert pareció sorprendido ante su actitud, volvió a mirarla a ella y de nuevo al chico, y pareció conectar puntos por que de inmediato soltó una carcajada.

-JAJAJAJA- Los cinco miraron sorprendidos al hombre que se reía como un niño- Lo siento, chico- por primera vez se dirigió a Brick- Es que me recordaste a mi yo más joven y como era con mi esposa- Brick parpadeo ante al comentario- No te preocupes por este viejo, yo ya tengo a mi reina- Esta vez fue Brick el que se sonrojo, parecía realmente avergonzado.

Gilbert se dio cuenta de esto y decidió cambiar el tema- ¿También eres un héroe? -Brick recobro la compostura y negó con la cabeza. El rubio pareció decepcionado- ¿En serio? Pensé que, por el color de tus ojos, tenías poderes.

-Tengo poderes, pero no soy un héroe. Ese es el trabajo de la nerd a mi lado- ella lo vio molesta y el bufo. Gilbert lo vio pensativo y asintió.

-Mi culpa, no me día a entender bien. Entonces si ella es una Powerpuff asumiré que tú eres un Rowdyruff.

-¿Los conoces?- Pregunto ella bastante sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, después de lo que vivimos el primer día, seria descuidado de nuestra parte no investigar a profundidad sobre esta ciudad. Estoy familiarizado con la mayoría de los hechos importantes que suceden y por supuesto de todos los súper.

-No parece haber averiguado tan bien, si se encuentra tan tranquilo con mi presencia- le dijo Brick.

Gilbert le envió una sonrisa confiada- ¿Hablas de cuando tú y tus hermanos casi destruyen la ciudad y matan a las chicas? - se encogió de hombros- Estoy informado, pero eso fue hace años y tengo entendido que su comportamiento a mejorado. Además, prefiero ver con mis propios ojos, antes de dar un juicio de valor- Los dos adolescentes se veían gratamente sorprendidos, y por primera vez supuso que Brick se había quedado sin palabras- ¿Sus hermanos? - Pregunto Gilbert señalando a las dos personas que no habían intervenido en la conversación, supuso que se le hizo raro su silencio. 

-Amigos en realidad- ella agrego rápidamente.

-Veo ¿Qué los trae por aquí? - Pregunto por fin.

Decidió seguir con la excusa que Brick le había elaborado al trabajador anteriormente- Solíamos pasar el rato por estos lados, pero recién nos enteramos de que lo habían comprado.

-¿En serio? Valla, no me hubiera esperado que este lugar fuera popular entre los adolescentes, es prácticamente escombros.

-¿Usted es el nuevo dueño?- se arriesgó a preguntar.

Él asintió con la cabeza- Mi esposa y yo, compramos el terreno hace un mes. Nos pareció perfecto tanto por su ubicación y espacio, además que el precio era una ganga.

-¿Podemos preguntar que planea construir?

-Un laboratorio. La verdad es que queremos incursionar en el ámbito científico, por lo que planeamos que esta sea la sede central- se encogió de hombros- Pero si te soy sincero, mi esposa es la que se esta encargando de todo este nuevo negocio, por el momento estamos alquilando otro lugar cerca al centro de la ciudad.

Ella recordó una conversación de hace unas semanas con su padre, le había comentado que unos nuevos inversores se habían presentado a la universidad de Townsville donde trabajaba, buscando nuevos proyectos y reclutas para financiar. Estaba bastante emocionado, ya que en el área se sabia de primera mano que solo Morbucks era el sustento económico y la mayoría de los negocios que lideraban dejaban perdiendo bastante a los científicos, ahora con lo que estaba escuchando suponía que era Golden S.A.S los nuevos inversores. Por otro lado, no parecía sospechoso el comportamiento del señor Marduk así que descarto la idea de que estuviera relacionado con la llegada de sus contrapartes.

-Ya veo, gracias por atendernos- le dijo ella. Brick la miro y tácitamente le indico que ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar, pareció comprender porque él también se despidió.

-De nada. En realidad, quería hablar con usted.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte, por lo que hiciste por mi familia ese día- le sonrió amablemente- Me gustaría pagarte.

Ella negó con los brazos- No, por favor. No hay nada que agradecer, es mi deber-Tanto Brick como Berserk bufaron al tiempo, lo suficiente bajo para que solo la audición x escuchara. Ella amenazo con su mirada a Brick y noto que Bach hizo lo mismo con Berserk.

-Tal vez, pero igual me gustaría agradecerles- busco en su gabardina una tarjeta y se la entrego- Mi esposa y yo estaremos dando una fiesta dentro de unos días y nos encantaría que tú y tus hermanas asistieran. Y antes de que te opongas- dijo al ver que Blossom se disponía a rechazar- Es más una formalidad, Artemis realmente le gustaría conversar y le puedo asegurar que soy un hombre insistente.

-Le agradezco, ahí estaremos- le dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oh y Brick ¿verdad? - Esta vez Gilbert le entrego la tarjeta a su contraparte- Me gustaría que también asistieras con tus hermanos si es posible.

Brick se veía sorprendido- ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno la verdad, es que desde que supimos de ustedes quería contactarme, pero no se ha dado la oportunidad. Me gustaría proponerles algo- Brick lo miro escéptico- Tranquilo, no es nada ilegal. Si asistes sabrás a que me refiero. Bueno no los entretengo más- Gilbert se fue a despedir, pero antes de irse pareció recordar algo- Oh, sí. Estaba pensando entregarlo a la policía, pero no se sí, sea mejor dártelo a ti Blossom.

-¿Qué cosa señor Marduk?-Pregunto realmente interesada.

-Bueno cuando empezamos a construir, se encontraron unos diarios y algunos objetos, enterrados bajo tierra- Los cuatro individuos x reaccionaron ante la aclaración.

-¿Unos diarios? ¿Y que decían? - Pregunto Brick.

-No mucho, unas formulas matemáticas. Pero, me pareció interesante porque estaba escrito en griego antiguo y latín. Pero no son tan viejos, por mucho tendrán unos cuarenta años, y se los dice un historiador- se encogió de hombros- El punto es que no sabemos que hacer con ellos, no parecen importantes en su contenido ni valiosos, pero no me atrevo a desecharlos.

-Si le parece bien ¿Nos los puede entregar? Quiero decir, como una Powerpuff puedo dar una valoración del valor de los objetos- no quería parecer ansiosa por tener aquellos objetos, pero podrían ser una fuente de información para lo que ocurre.

-Oh seria perfecto. ¡Michael! - Grito Gilbert a un hombre que se encontraba cerca a una de las excavadoras. El hombre en cuestión volteo a mirar a su jefe- Tráeme las cajas, con lo que encontramos en otro día.

-¿Cajas?- Brick parecía confundido- ¿Cuántos diarios son?

-Bueno como unos quince.

-¡¿Quince?!- Los dos gritaron y sintió, que los dos individuos de atrás también se tensaron. Gilbert rio ante su estupor.

-Por eso te dije que no tenia idea de que hacer con ello y eso que no has visto su grosor ¿Alguna vez leíste juego de tronos? - Los cuatro palidecieron- Bueno, va por esa línea- Dedujo que estos días no dormiría mucho.

**V II**

Les había enviado un mensaje a sus hermanas avisándoles que iría a la casa de Mitch. No es que quisiera mentirles, pero conociéndolas al enterarse a donde iba formarían un escándalo. Buttercup las conocía demasiado bien, además que no es como si pretendiera quedarse por mucho tiempo, una hora a lo mucho y volvería a su casa, igual no conocía a nadie, había aceptado por simple curiosidad. Lo que realmente la sorprendió, fue que Blossom le hubiera respondido que ella también llegaría tarde esa noche ¿la comandante y líder pasando fuera de la casa de noche? Parecía mentira, pero decidió no interrogarla, al fin de cuentas gracias a eso ella había podido escabullirse con éxito.

Black Lagoon era un lugar popular en Townsville, quedaba a las afuera de la ciudad en un punto mixto o mejor dicho independiente de la ciudad. Ya que se encontraba entre la salida Townsville y la entrada de Citiesville, nunca habían podido asegurar a que ciudad les competía lo que ocurría ahí, por lo que al final las autoridades de las dos ciudades habían decidido hacer la vista gorda a lo que ocurría.

Por supuesto que esto no se desaprovecho, el terreno en cuestión se encontraba rodeado por clubes y casinos, que aprovechaban la falta de ley para aceptar el ingreso de menores de edad, vender droga y refugiar alguna que otra banda. Mientras que los adultos lo llamaban un lugar de mala muerte, muchos jóvenes lo veían como la oportunidad de divertirse sin preocuparse por las consecuencias y era relativamente popular entre sus compañeros de clase. Realmente nunca fue una chica fiestera, así que su interés por ir a los clubes a bailar jamás se despertó, lo que le llamaba la atención era los otros eventos que ocurrían en Black Lagoon. Principalmente los Really de Motocicletas que se celebraban; sabía que era ridículo que ella con la posibilidad de volar e ir tan rápido como quisiera, le gustara ese tipo de vehículos y nunca se lo admitiría a su familia, pero había sentido la necesidad desde ya hace bastante tiempo de subirse en una de ellas y correr lo más lejos que pudiera.

Detuvo su vuelo cuando llego al lugar en cuestión, la famosa “pista” si se podía llamar de esa manera, se encontraba alejada de los clubes y casinos, una estructura parecida a un Kiosco era la que ofrecía las bebidas y vendía uno que otro alimento, algunas partes se encontraban pavimentadas y otras eran pura tierra, supuso que esto se debía a las diferentes competencias clandestinas que se realizaban y que el cambio de terreno representaban la dificultad. Rodeando la carretera se encontraban diferentes grupos de personas, ya sea hablando o revisando sus vehículos, uno que otro borracho y algunas parejas moliéndose a besos. Mientras que otros observaban las corridas que se estaban generando en ese momento.

Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar entre tantos grupos y por un momento estuvo tentada a irse, hasta que reconoció una cabellera negra familiar y a su lado una chica peli rosa, la saludo indicándole que se acercara al grupo. Reconoció a varios de los amigos de Butch alrededor, pero se sorprendió al ver al chico que abrazaba la cintura de Amber. Si su memoria no la engañaba era el presidente estudiantil de último año Shoto Nakaba, verlo allá de entre todas las personas fue impactante, el chico en cuestión era el mejor de su grado, campeón debate a nivel estatal, líder del club de física y ganador del premio a joven emprendedor de Townsville por su prototipo de batería amigable con el medio ambiente. Y recordaba todos esos hechos porque su hermana también se encuentra en el consejo escolar y durante su primer año, había tenido un flechazo con el chico en cuestión no solo Blossom, hubiera jurado que su padre también estaba flechado, por la forma en que intento juntarlos después de ser jurado en el concurso de ciencia de hace dos años, le encanto el chico y les había dicho que tenía propuestas de múltiples universidades a pesar de que en ese momento aun le faltaba un año para graduarse. 

Pero para decepción del Profesor Utonium, Shoto tenia una novia desde finales de su primer año. Su hermana había estado deprimida por un corto periodo de tiempo y luego había aceptado que era mejor mantener una amistad, pero su padre pareció más dolido por la revelación, pasaron meses antes de que entendiera que nunca podría tener al talento de Townsville como yerno _“Así que su novia era Amber”_.

-¡BC!- le saludo la chica- ¡Me alegra que pudieras venir! Te dije que vendría ¡Paga! - comento señalando a Butch, gruño y de mala gana entrego unos billetes- El idiota, juraba que ibas a ser demasiado cobarde pare venir.

-¿En serio?- Su voz mostraba la molestia ante el Rowdyruff y sintió que el deseo de patearle el trasero crecía.

-Oh por cierto BC- Amber interrumpió el duelo de miradas de los dos- ¿Ya conoces a Shoto? -

Ella volvió la mirada a la pareja- Si, es amigo de mi hermana.

Shoto la saludo- Me alegro de que pudieras venir.

-No sabia que te interesaban las motos- le dijo ella.

Él se encogió de hombros- Las disfruto, pero no soy apasionado por el tema. Amber y Butch son los verdaderos expertos- se burlo internamente, Amber es posible, pero ¿el imbécil experto? Ja. Lo dudaba.

-Ven y te presentamos a los bebes- Amber se separo del abrazo de su novio y la guio, más cerca de la pista, en donde se encontraban varias motocicletas. Se acercaron a un conjunto de motocicletas y Amber le señalo la suya- Mi gran orgullo, te presento a Electra. Es una Harley-Davidson Electra Glide Standard- El vehículo era precioso, sus colores en donde predominaba el negro con ciertos toques de rojo la hacían lucir elegante, las llantas estaban en perfecto estado y cuando Amber se subió y prendió el motor ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sonaba maravilloso! - Linda ¿no?

-Es…-No tenia palabras, se le cruzo por la cabeza quienes eran los padres de ella porque sabia que las Harley no eran precisamente económicas y por lo que veía era un modelo bastante nuevo.

-Esta es la mía- Shoto le señalo una Motocicleta en donde la parte superior era roja y la inferior negra, más grande que la de Amber y en comparación a la de su novia más que elegancia, reflejaba fuerza- Es una Italika Vort-X 650- Se sentía en el cielo, rodeada de las hermosas maquinas.

-Oye Butch, no seas tímido. Muéstrale tu máquina- se burlo Amber, realmente no quería ver nada que perteneciera al idiota, aun así, sentía curiosidad por el tipo de vehículo que tendría su contraparte. Miro el lado donde él se encontraba parada y casi salivo al ver el aparato verde con negro, el maldito tenía una ¡Ducati! ¡Una maldita Ducati! Y no cualquiera ella conocía esa modelo.

-Una Monster 821- susurro. Butch pareció sorprendido.

-¿La conoces?- Pregunto.

-Es uno de los nuevos modelos de Ducati, el motor es un Testastretta 11° ¿Verdad? - Todos la miraban con la boca abierta, más Butch.

-Oh si, es una de las mejores- parecía que Butch no tenia palabras para responderla. A su lado Amber y Shoto contenían la risa. Un pitido les llamo la atención y varias de las personas alrededor empezaron a tomar sus motocicletas y dirigirse a la línea de salida.

-Bueno Butchy es nuestra llamada- él asintió y tomo su vehículo para formarse. Por otro lado, Shoto y Amber intercambiaron sus llaves, y la chica se retiro con la moto de su novio. Buttercup vio el intercambio con curiosidad, Shoto tomo la Harley y le indico que lo siguiera, se acomodaron detrás de un intento de barricadas.

-La moto de Amber no es deportiva- le explico- por lo que para estas carreras suele usar la mía.

-Ah eso explica el intercambio- los corredores se estaban acomodando en la línea de salida, Butch y Amber en el centro- Realmente me sorprendió verte acá.

-No parezco el tipo que se involucre en estas cosas.

-Sin ofender- el rio.

-No hay lio- se encogió de hombros- La mayoría de las personas suponen que por ser un estudiante modelo, mis pasatiempos deben ser ir a la biblioteca o realizar crucigramas- son los de Blossom, pero se reservó el comentario.

-Asumí que todos los amigos de Butch eran unos imbéciles- La carrera había iniciado, el retumbar de los motores opaco la conversación y vio que Butch se adelantó seguido por Amber.

-Tal vez juzgaste demasiado rápido- Shoto comento mientras observaba la carrera- Amber tiene una oferta universitaria en el M.I.T- ella lo volteo a ver sorprendida- A pesar de su apariencia es bastante inteligente.

-Me dejas sin palabras. Siempre la veo siendo regañada por los maestros o en detención. Oh haciendo estupideces con Butch, de nuevo sin ofender

-Jajaja no voy a negar que todo lo que dices es verdad, pero suele faltar a clases porque se aburre rápidamente y la detención es precisamente por no llevarle la cuerda a los maestros.

-No sabia eso- se regañó internamente, criticaba a las personas que asumían que ella y sus hermanas tenían que ser las niñitas perfectas por ser Powerpuff. Y aquí estaba cometiendo el mismo error.

-Él tampoco es tan malo- en este punto Amber había superado a Butch y parecía inminente que sería la ganadora- Hablo de Butch-Ella se mordió la lengua para evitar un comentario sarcástico ante la afirmación. Shoto se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba convencida- ¿Sabes como se conocieron? Hablo de Amber y Butch- Ella negó con la cabeza- Los padres de Amber tienen una concesionaria de Autos. Cuando estábamos en nuestro primer año se dio cuenta de un chico algo bajo que miraba por las ventanas del local con emoción los automóviles, al principio no le tomo importancia. Pero en algún momento vio a uno de los empleados gritarle y amenazarlo con llamar a la policía si lo volvía a ver. Le pregunto porque había sido tan cruel con un niño que solo se encontraba fascinado por los carros, entonces el empleado respondió que ese no era un niño sino un Rowdyruff y que no se podía esperar nada bueno de ellos.

El silbato sonó y la multitud gritaba emocionada, Amber había ganado la carrera y de segundas se encontraba Butch. Pero Buttercup no presto atención se encontraba más interesada en la historia de Shoto.

-Al día siguiente me pregunto si conocía a los Rowdyruff. Fue la primera vez que conversamos.

-¿Por qué te pregunto si los conocías?

-Había leído sobre mi asociación con tu padre en las ferias de ciencia, pensó que a lo mejor los conocía. Le dije que solo sabia lo que las noticias referían y luego pregunto, si la sustancia X hacia mala a una persona- BC parpadeo ante eso.

-¿Malo?- Shoto se recostó hacia la pared.

-Dijo que no entendía porque toda la ciudad decía que ellos eran malos, cuando llevaban varios años sin causar ningún estrago. E inclusive mojo se había retirado del crimen, entonces concluyo que la única forma de que pensaran eso era porque la química X los hacían innatamente malos.

Ella negó la cabeza- Destruyeron media ciudad y casi nos matan a mis hermanas y a mí. Créame que no son precisamente una perita en dulce- resoplo recordando todas sus peleas a los cinco años.

-Justo mi argumento en ese momento, pero ella me dijo que la ciudad también había sido destruida por ustedes muchas veces- ella abrió la boca para replicar y el la cayo- Los seis pelearon ese día y agrego que mientras a ustedes casi las matan, en realidad fueron ustedes los que los mataron en una ocasión.

-Eso es diferente. Nosotras somos heroínas y ellos solo querían destruir la ciudad.

-Pero no necesariamente ellos son villanos- sus ojos se abrieron ante la declaración- Amber me dijo, que los niños generalmente a edad de cinco años les gusta jugar de manera brusca, es su forma de socializar, ahora imagínate la energía de un pequeño intensificada con la sustancia X, no seria extraño que destruyeran una ciudad. No eran malos, solo niños que no entendía el funcionamiento del mundo.

-Me dejas sin palabras- se paso la mano por su corto cabello agotada, nunca había pensado de esa manera. Siempre había asumido que ellos eran sus contrapartes malvadas, y por lo tanto sus enemigos.

-Fue lo mismo que le dije. Después de eso ella busco a Butch, lo encontró involucrándose con pandillas ¿la Banda cancrena? - “Gangrena” ella corrigió recordando con rencor su relación con los tipos- Ellos, rápidamente lo alejo. Se disculpo por la actitud del empleado en el local de su padre, pero Butch no estaba convencido, la evito por mucho tiempo, se le hacía difícil confiar en alguien.

-¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

Shoto fijo la mirada en Amber y Butch, quienes celebraban su victoria a lo lejos- Lo salvo de que la policía se lo llevara, creo que si lo cogían de nuevo pararía en el reformatorio- soltó un suspiro- Fue una noche terrible, para varios de nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Estuviste ahí?

Le lanzo una sonrisa triste- Si… Yo y otras personas más. El sistema no es siempre justo BC, es una mierda en muchas ocasiones. No es mi lugar contarte lo que paso ese día, porque incluye a más personas en el panorama. Solo te puedo decir que después de eso, Amber decidió apadrinarlo. Convenció a su padre que le diera un empleo a medio tiempo en el área de taller y le enseño sobre la reparación de motocicletas. Le presento algunos amigos, pandilleros, pero con más principios que su otra banda y poco a poco, construyó un ambiente en donde la gente no lo veía como un villano- se encogió de hombros- Obviamente hay muchos que se mantienen con su prejuicio de Rowdyruff, pero ya no está completamente solo. Incluso planea ir a la universidad.

Casi se le cae la mandíbula- ¿El idiota quiere ir a la universidad? Estamos hablando del mismo que se salta clases ¿verdad?

Shoto soltó una carcajada- No pienso hablar de sus hábitos de estudio, Dios, no te imaginas mis discusiones con Amber sobre el mismo comportamiento. Pero bueno, sus notas son bastante decentes y solemos ayudarlo en sus estudios- Butch y Amber se acercaban a la ubicación en que se encontraban- Lo único que te digo es que se den una oportunidad de conocerse.

-Yo lo conozco.

-No, BC conoces al niño de cinco años. Pero ahora tienes que conocer al adolescente de dieciséis años- No continuaron con la conversación, ya que en ese momento Amber y Butch llegaron. Ella se le lanzo a Shoto en un Abrazo y lo beso en celebración por su victoria. Butch rodo los ojos ante la muestra de afecto y luego poso sus ojos en ella, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ante su mirada, recordó la conversación que había tenido tan solo hace unos momentos y por primera vez en los años que se conocían se permitió mirarlo, no como Rowdyruff uno de sus grandes enemigos, sino como Butch Jojo. Cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sostuvieron la mirada, ella trago.

Bien, le iba a dar el beneficio de la duda.

**V III**

-¡Eso BC!- grito Amber. Se habían alejado de la pista y se encontraban en una calle que daba a Citiesville, fiel a su promesa de la tarde. Amber le había prestado la motocicleta a Buttercup y le estaba enseñando a manejar después de una hora de entrenamiento la Powerpuff se encontraba como pez en el Agua, acelerando y dando giros en la calle. Butch estaba sorprendido, no solo por la facilidad en que la chica había aprendido o los conocimientos que demostró al respecto (BC había confesado que siempre había querido una pero su padre, era demasiado sobreprotector para permitírselo) Sino por la audacia de la Puff, cuando recibió la cerveza el creyó que estaba soñando ¿Una Powerpuff bebiendo, siendo menor de edad? Sus hermanos nunca se lo creerían, pero lo más extraño, fue su comportamiento hacia él. Hasta hace unas horas, cualquier interacción entre los dos terminaba en alguna propiedad destruida y en un castigo inminente.

Pero después de la carrera, había sido… ¿cortés? O bueno un intento, seguía teniendo ese corto temperamento que la identificaba. Pero habían sido capaz de mantener conversaciones civilizadas, miro a Shoto a su lado y se pregunto qué rayos le había dicho para que la chica cambiara su actitud.

-¡Eso estuvo asombroso!- Grito BC cuando se acerco al grupo y se bajo de la motocicleta- Amber ¡Electra es una locura! Diablos, realmente quiero una de estas- Amber le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Que te dije BC, mi bebe sabe cómo correr- se metió las manos en los bolsillo- Si quieres te puedo conseguir una.

Buttercup la vio con los ojos más grandes- ¿Una motocicleta? - Amber asintió- Pero… yo no tengo el dinero y mi papá.

-Tranquila BC, mi padre tiene una concesionaria. Y suele vender algunos vehículos que terminan en remate ¿Realmente crees que con nuestro sueldo de estudiante compramos estas nenas a su precio de mercado?

-Bueno, creí que sus padres se las habían dado.

El rio ante eso- ¿Enserio Butter? Creíste que mojo, me compraría una motocicleta- ella lo fulmino con la mirada. Antes de que pudieran iniciar una discusión, Amber agrego.

-Nuestros padres nos quieren, pero no son tan generosos. Mi padre nos paga a Butch y a mi por ayudar en el taller y Shoto tiene un trabajo como tutor- Se acerco a Buttercup y esta le devolvió las llaves del vehículo- Ahorramos lo suficiente y esperamos los remates, entonces logramos comprarnos estas chicas. También ayude a Brick a comprar su auto; Si quieres te puedo ayudar a conseguir una ¿tienes algún ahorro?

-Bueno tengo algunos ahorros.

-¿Cómo cuánto?- Cuando BC dijo el numero Butch casi se desmaya.

-¡Wow! BC ¿cómo tienes tanto? - Shoto también parecía a punto a desmayarse.

Ella se encogió de hombros- La ciudad nos paga por ayudarlos. La mayoría va para nuestras cuentas para la universidad. Pero una parte es como nuestra mesada, no compro tanta ropa como Bubbles o libros como Blossom, así que me tengo bastante guardado ¿es suficiente?

-Suficiente... ¡Chica con eso te puedo conseguir hasta un Ferrari! -Exclamo con alegría. BC se rio ante la emoción de su amiga y el sintió un vuelco en el estómago al verla sonreír ¿intoxicación?

-Amor, creo que es hora de irnos- Shoto llamo- Mañana debemos estar en la estación temprano.

-¡Mierda! Es verdad- Butch miro con curiosidad.

-¿Algún plan de que no esté informado?

-Mañana vamos a ir a Boston a realizar unas visitas a algunas universidades- ella dijo mientras se subía la chaqueta y Shoto organizaba las cosas.

-No que ibas a ir al M.I.T ¿para que ir a Boston? -Ella lo miro extrañada y luego lo golpeo en la cabeza- ¡Oye!

-Butch y BC – ella los llamo, Butter pareció sorprendida ante él llamado- Consejo de vida de sus seniors, siempre tengan más opciones. Mi sueño es ir al M.I.T, pero no está demás buscar otras opciones – lo señalo con el dedo- No lo olvides Butchy- El giro los ojos, a veces sentía que lo trataba como a un bebe.

-Si mamá- dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella lo agarro por la chaqueta- No estoy jugando- su mirada se volvió más seria- Dentro de un año, tu estarás haciendo lo mismo. Y ni Shoto ni yo, estaremos cerca, quiero que des lo mejor- el se estremeció, sabia que una vez que se graduaran las oportunidades de verse iban a ser mas escasas, pero fue la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. El asintió, Amber se relajó y le soltó la chaqueta- Nunca te dejaremos, siempre estaremos para ti- ella le susurro- Pero quiero que entiendas, que todo cambia- le dedico una tierna sonrisa y lo abrazo. Se sintió avergonzado ante la muestra de cariño, Shoto se les acerco y se unió al abrazo- Incluso si el mundo se pone en su contra, siempre estaremos ahí para ti y tus hermanos.

-Pareces muy segura- el susurro. No admitiría en voz alta, pero siempre se ha preguntado si llegaría el día que los dos se aburrieran de él y le dieran la espalda, como la mayoría de esta ciudad.

-Lo prometimos- fue Shoto el que hablo esta vez- Esa noche, se los prometimos. Y no pensamos jamás cambiar de opinión- sintió que se le aguaban los ojos, pero un carraspeo los saco de su momento. BC los veía a los tres con una sonrisa divertida.

-Los chicos rudos, siendo sentimentales. Debería tomarles una foto- Él se separó rápidamente, ocultando su sonrojo, era humillante que de todas las personas que los hubiera visto precisamente fuera su contraparte. Los otros dos lo vieron divertido, pero no agregaron más. Después de organizar sus cosas y ponerse el casco, le preguntaron a Buttercup si quería que la acercaran, ella se negó diciendo que era más rápido volar.

Aceptaron y luego se despidieron de él. Shoto le recordó su sección de estudio del lunes y le advirtió que no pensara en escabullirse de nuevo. Amber rio divertida y le dijo que su padre lo esperaba mañana en la tarde para su turno en el taller, antes de arrancar le grito.

-¡No te quedes muy tarde Butchy!- el respondió mostrándole el dedo medio. Ella rio divertida, mientras arrancaba y se iba alejando- ¡Se que me amas!

-¡Apenas!- le grito. No recibió respuesta, mientras los dos se alejaban cada vez más, pero con su super audición logro escuchar que se reían divertidos. Resoplo feliz, cuando la figura de los dos se había perdido de la vista. Sintió el silencio incomodo, miro a su contraparte que tenia la visión pegada a la dirección en que sus amigos se había ido, y luego lo volteo a mirar. Su estómago se sintió extraño cuando sus ojos se posaron por segunda vez esa noche en los de él, habían podido hablar civilizadamente cuando estaban acompañados. Pero ahora se preguntaba, si podían tener una conversación fluida.

Para su sorpresa ella fue la primera en romper el silencio- Parecen muy unidos

-Lo somos- respondió de inmediato. Ella lo vio de nuevo sorprendida- ¿Qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza- Respondiste muy rápido.

El se cruzo de brazos- Para que negar lo obvio.

-Supongo- ella se encogió de hombros. Y el silencio se volvió a prolongar- Bueno, debería irme- dijo después de unos segundos.

-Yo también- tomo las llaves de su moto y se subió a la misma, pero antes de ponerse su casco. Se le cruzo un pensamiento- ¿Dijiste que vas a ir volando? -Ella asintió- ¿Desde dónde?

Ella enarco una ceja- ¿Cómo que desde dónde?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Butter. No creo que quieras que la gente de la ciudad vea desde que dirección estabas volando. Black Lagoon es lo único que queda en esta parte. 

Ella refuto- No es como si la gente ponga atención a eso.

-Pero si los reporteros- él se adelantó.

Ella metió las manos en sus bolsillos- Caminare unas cuadras y luego volare.

-¿A esta hora?- el negó con la cabeza. Le lanzo su casco, ganándose una mirada confundida de su parte al recibirlo- Sube

Los ojos de Buttercup se ensancharon al comprender el significado de sus palabras- No pienso montarme a eso contigo.

-Te acercare a un lugar para que puedas volar con más tranquilidad- ella lo seguía viendo desconfiada- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Súbete a la condenada moto! ¡No te estoy diciendo que me montes! - La mirada de Buttercup se encendió ante sus palabras.

-¡No! Y ahora mucho menos, después de escucharte decir eso- él estaba a punto replicar cuando unas rayas en cielo que venían desde la ciudad se estrellaron a su lado. Los dos miraron sorprendidos a Bubbles que llegaba completamente agitada y se lanzaba encima de Buttercup.

-¡Oh! ¡Buttercup, gracias a Dios que estas bien!- le dijo la rubia. Butter se veía sorprendida mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermana. Bubbles se aparto con rapidez y la agarro por sus hombros- ¡¿Por qué no contestabas tu teléfono?! He estado toda la tarde y noche, tratando de contactarte. Blossom tampoco responde.

-Tranquila Bubbles. Estaba distraída ¿Qué te tiene tan exaltada? Avise que iba a llegar tarde y Blossom igual ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¡Que me tranquilice!- Bubbles casi destruye sus espejos- ¿Sabes lo estresada que estoy en este momento? ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que esta ocurriendo? De todos los días, tu y Blossom decidieron que hoy era el indicado para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Si no fuera porque Boomer se acordó de que Butch estaba en este lugar.

-¿Boomer?- El pregunto uniéndose a la conversación.

-Si yo- Boomer se había instalado unos metros delante de ellos- Hombre, también podrías responder tu teléfono. Si no fuera porque Nick nos dijo que Amber había invitado a Buttercup a Black Lagoon, no hubiéramos dado con ustedes- Butch no le importo lo que decía su hermano, más fue la apariencia que tenía.

-¿Qué carajo te paso? Parece que te dieron una paliza.

-No es mi culpa que sea tan debilucho- La voz de una mujer sonó detrás de su hermano y cuando la vio de cerca, tuvo que tragarse un gemido ante lo que veía. Rápidamente volteo para mirar a Buttercup que se encontraba a su lado, tenia la boca abierta e igual de sorprendía que él. Era la viva imagen de Buttercup, solo que su cabello estaba mucho más corto en un estilo punk, tenia una gran cantidad de perforaciones y unas medias de malla debajo de una minifalda de cuero, ni hablar de la cantidad de tatuajes que se veían en su piel expuesta. La copia de Buttercup fijo sus ojos en él y sonrió, se le acerco.

-Valla, el de esta dimensión no esta nada mal- le paso sus dedos por su pecho y se tenso de inmediato- Pareces menos aburrido que Breaker.

-¡Brute!- Grito Buttercup agarrando a la otra chica por la chaqueta- ¡Que mierda haces aquí!

Brute resoplo- Siempre tan agresiva BC.

-Mira quien habla- murmuro Boomer.

-¿Boom que rayos esta pasando?- Le pregunto completamente confundido a su hermano.

Bubbles respondió- Butch te presento a Brute- le dijo señalando a la copia de Buttercup- El yo de otra dimensión de Buttercup.

-¿Qué?- No estaba entendiendo nada.

-¿Que pretendes?- rugió Buttercup. Brute la miro enojada.

-Suéltame o golpeo tu bonito rostro- le replico mostrando sus caninos.

-Ja quiero verte hacerlo- Butch se sintió caliente por algún motivo al ver a las dos chicas casi peleándose.

-¡Paren!- Chillo Bubbles – Este no es el momento de pelear, debemos encontrar a los demás.

-¿Demas?

-Brute dice, que otras dos personas de su dimensión probablemente han sido arrastradas a esto- le dijo Boomer.

-Espera… ¿Quiénes? - Buttercup soltó a Brute, la chica se arreglo el cuello de su chaqueta.

-Berserk y Bach- le dijo con recelo.

-¿Quién es Bach?- cada vez se sentía más confundido.

Los demás lo ignoraron- ¿Desde hace cuánto desaparecieron? - Pregunto Buttercup.

-Hace más de una semana- respondió Brute. Buttercup se veía pensativa, entonces abrió los ojos como si una idea se le viniera a la cabeza.

-¡Esa niña!- Grito.

-¿Que pasa Buttercup?- Pregunto Bubbles

-Adivina quien a estado extraña por la misma cantidad de tiempo- dijo cruzándose de Brazos, todos la miraron confundida. Ella volteo los ojos- Blossom- Los ojos jade de Brute se ensancharon en entendimiento.

-Tiene sentido que Berserk buscara ayuda en Blossom- dijo- Es demasiado narcisista, creería que solo alguien de su ingenio la puede sacar de este lio.

-Pero Blossom, no contesta su celular- Boomer dijo, pero esta vez fue Bubbles la que pareció caer en cuenta de algo.

-Boomer llama a Brick -Los dos hermanos la miraron confundida.

-¿Por qué llamaría a Brick?- dijo Boomer.

-Porque el esta con Blossom- estaba dispuesto a replicar la imposibilidad de que Brick se encontrara junto a la líder de las Powerpuff, pero Bubbles negó- Tengo mis sospechas, solo llámalo.

Boomer se veía inseguro, Butch exhalo exasperado. Brick les había dicho en el almuerzo que tenia algo que hacer esa noche y que no se les ocurriera molestarlo. Siendo el hermano más gallina y temeroso ante la ira de su hermano mayor, Boomer dudaba en ir en contra de una orden. Negó con la cabeza y saco el su móvil para marcarle a Brick, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ver a dos Buttercup en el mismo lugar le daba la señal que lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo era grave.

Se arriesgaría a llamar a su hermano. Todos lo miraron expectantes mientras sonaba el timbre, trago después del tercer timbre una parte de él en verdad deseaba que no contestara.

_“Que carajos quieres Butch”_

A veces Butch odiaba su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomo un tiempo, pero por fin lo termine.


	6. El intercambio

_“Cuando los abusos llegan hasta cierto punto y llenan cierta medida, si no se levanta un reformador, Dios suele consentir un destructor.” Antonio aparisi y guijarro_

**_Cuatro Años atrás_ **

Tic Tac

Tic Tac

Le zumbaban los oídos, incluso el leve sonido de las manecillas del reloj le desconcertaban. Los pasos al otro lado de la habitación se sentían como martillazos que perforaban su cráneo sin piedad. Su prometido había insistido que se quedara en casa reposando, que él se encargaría de todo. Lo hubiera aceptado, si no fuera por la visita de ese abogado a su apartamento y las alarmantes palabras que le había dedicado.

María no era tonta, pero parecía que el tipo lo creía, había dicho que el choque había sido demasiado, que sus recuerdos estaban revueltos y que confundía los sucesos. Como si con esa palabrería la convenciera de testificar, ella sabía lo que había pasado y quienes eran los verdaderos responsables de todo.

Por esa misma razón se encontraba tan cohibida en esa habitación, cualquiera diría que no debía temer que estaba en una estación de policía de los lugares más seguros del mundo. Pero después de esa noche hace dos días, nadie la culparía por querer salir los más rápido del lugar. Es curioso, pensó, como habitante de por vida en Townsville debería estar acostumbrada a cierto tipo de eventos, su ciudad era hermosa y peligrosa a la vez. No obstante, en su caso ya sea por suerte o el destino, jamás se había encontrado en situaciones peligrosas.

La mayoría de los ataques ocurrían en el centro de la ciudad, ya sean monstros u otro tipo de ser sobrenatural. Ella vivía en los suburbios al este de la ciudad y al ser maestra trabajaba en la preparatoria local ubicada precisamente en esa misma área, su máximo recorrido era para el centro comunitario donde enseñaba teatro y que se encontraba limitando con el centro. Y las veces que había ido al centro, jamás había presenciado algún ataque solo los conocía por las noticas y relatos de sus conocidos.

Así que lo que paso esa noche, había sido su primer incidente. Pero su preocupación en este momento no había sido la pandilla que la quería robar y violar, las manos pegajosas y las palabras degradantes que le habían dedicado. No, ahora temía por sus salvadores y por lo que la supuesta “justicia” pretendía con ellos.

Tic Tac

Había sido un descuido. Su prometido aun tenia trabajo en la escuela por lo que le había dicho que saliera primero, que tomara el auto y él luego pediría un taxi. Se había embarcado en su viaje cotidiano hacia su casa, pero recordó que faltaban alimentos y ya que no era tarde podría pasar por el supermercado a comprar, prefería uno que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad era más grande que el de los suburbios. Termino las compras a las seis y procedió a tomar el camino hacia su hogar.

Tic Tac

Había un desvió, una falla de una tubería impedía el ingreso por esa área, no le pareció problemático y con calma tomo la nueva ruta. Fue su error.

Tic Tac

El desvió llevaba a uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de Townsville, nunca había pasado por allá, pensó tomar otra ruta que si bien era más demorada no era tan peligrosa. Pero se encontraba en su auto y considero que no le podían hacer nada estando dentro. Su segundo error.

Tic Tac

Aun no entiende como, pero lograron pincharle la llanta en pleno movimiento, un grupo de 5 hombres se le lanzo al auto y la jalaron fuera de él. Pero su objetivo no era solamente el vehículo y sus pertenencias, la patearon fuertemente en el abdomen. Luego tomaron su cabello castaño y la arrastraron hacia una pared, el que parecía el líder le grito y la levanto, para que quedar viendo sus ojos. Su cabeza sangraba por el impacto al momento de caer del auto, pero veía las intenciones del infeliz cuando le lamio la cara y si eso no era aterrador, cuando vio que sus otros compañeros también querían participar, grito preso del pánico, pidiendo auxilio en ese lugar abandonado por Dios. Nadie llego.

Tic Tac

El tipo le agarro una teta y le rasgo la camisa para poder ver su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pedía que simplemente la mataran. Cuando se desabrocho el cinturón y le rasgo su falda, ella maldijo, trato de patearlo, golpearlo, lo que fuera que la sacara de esa situación. No era lo suficientemente fuerte. Se resigno.

Tic Tac

Cerro los ojos, esperando que la tortura terminaba. Le dijeron que era una buena chica, quería vomitar.

Tic Tac

No paso nada, en un momento estaba aplastada hacia la pared, al siguiente la fuerza que la empujaba la había soltado, cayo de cola, abrió sus ojos avellana con miedo. Como quien quiere saber, pero a la vez no. Vio una luz azul oscura.

Tic Tac

Cualquiera en Townsville puede reconocer esas luces, pero esa no era la luz que todos identifican. Era un azul rey no tan clara no tan oscura. El niño rubio había sometido a su atacante, los otros intentaron vengarse, pero una luz roja y verde selva, los detuvieron.

Tic Tac

Conocía a ese niño, cuando ella dictaba clases en el centro comunitario. Él se asomaba por la ventana del segundo piso, con claro interés. Cuando se dio cuenta de su espectador, se acerco y lo invito a participar. Se negó. No pertenecía al escenario, le había dicho.

Tic Tac

Le dijo que éramos nosotros quienes decidíamos a donde pertenecer. Él se negó. Ella no se desanimó. Imprimía los guiones y le daba uno por cada obra al chico, cuando sus estudiantes no estaban se acercaban y hablaban de las practicas, de la historia y de sus escritores. Nunca le dijo su nombre, no había necesidad de preguntar, ella ya lo sabía.

Tic

Le quito la batería.

Tres horas ¡llevaba esperando tres horas! Por el supuesto capitán, y por cada minuto su ánimo se agrio más. Unos pasos fuertes la sacaron de su amargura, el tipo entro a la oficina y le dedico una media sonrisa. Cerró la puerta y paso a su lado, se recostó en su silla. La camisa apenas se podía cerrar.

-Lamento la demora Señorita Diaz- No parecía para nada arrepentido- Sabe que nuestro trabajo nunca descansa- Mentira. Todos sabían quienes realmente los protegían- ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

-Quiten los cargos- Fue directo al grano. Hace horas que había perdido la paciencia y con ello la delicadeza. El parpadeo confundido.

-¿Cómo dice…?

-Quiten los malditos cargos.

-¡Pero señorita! ¡Casi la matan! La violan.

Trato de respirar, le dolía todo su cuerpo y quería terminar con esto rápidamente- Capitán Blake, usted sabe que ellos no fueron los que me hicieron eso.

-Estrés post traumático- le dijo. No lo podía creer, iba a salir con los argumentos que el tonto abogado le había dicho apenas hace unas horas- Es normal que personas en su condición confundan los hechos

-¡No me venga con esa estupidez!- Grito furiosa- ¡Los Rowdyruff no me hicieron daño, antes me ayudaron! ¡Conozco a Boomer!

-Señora por favor cálmese. Debe entender que son unos preadolescentes que están experimentando la pubertad, el chico debió tomarle gusto y decidió tomarla, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si nosotros

-¡CALLESE! – Se levanto de su asiento y estrello sus manos frente al escritorio- ¡Dejémonos de mentiras! Usted y yo sabemos el porque quiere irse con esa historia, justificaría el trato de sus oficiales a los niños.

Blake se movió incomodo en su asiento- Tenga cuidado con sus palabras

Ella resoplo ante eso- ¿A que debería temerle? A unos hombres que abusan de su autoridad ¡Y someten a unos niños inocentes a la fuerza! Sin mi testimonio no puedes justificar su ruta de acción.

Él arqueo una ceja- ¿En serio? Por lo que a mi respecta, estoy escuchando a una mujer traumatizada que, debido al choque emocional, es incapaz de reconocer a sus atacantes. Le aseguro que el jurado estará de acuerdo con el argumento.

-¿Planea arruinar la vida de unos niños?- No lo podía creer.

-No son niños, son villanos y en lo que a mí respecta, del tipo más peligroso.

Se paso las manos temblorosas por su cabello- ¡Dios mío! Te juro que no me lo creo. ¿Villanos? Si, han destruido propiedad privada y robado una que otra vez, pero hace años que hicieron eso. Pero una violación es cosa seria, son cargos mucho más complicados y tu estas dispuesto a llevarlos a la cárcel ¡por algo que no hicieron! ¿Es por que tienen poderes? ¿Por qué no son como los otros?

-Son un peligro- sentención Blake.

-Las Powerpuff son iguales a ellos.

El rio amargamente- También son un peligro.

Ella abrió los ojos ante esa afirmación. No era una cuestión de bien y mal, era una cuestión de diferencias. Las Powerpuff le facilitaban su trabajo ¡todos los días! Pero ahora entendía, que, si esas chicas cometían el mínimo error, ellos no serian tan comprensivos, las harían caer.

-Abuso policial, alegare ante la corte. Que ustedes llegaron y sometieron a tres niños que me estaban ayudando. Los golpearon barbáricamente hasta el punto de dejarlos inconscientes- Blake abrió la boca, pero fue silenciado rápidamente- Además de suponer que tienen antídoto X en su equipo, porque explicaría la razón por la que los niños cayeron tan rápido y no pudieron defenderse, algo interesante porque hasta donde sé, el antídoto X esta prohibido debido al daño que le pueden hacer a nuestras heroínas.

-No ganaras y lo sabe, su caso será desestimado. Inclusive podríamos alegar que perdiste la cordura y eso afectaría su trabajo ¿Es profesora? Me pregunto qué dirán los padres de una mujer que no esta en su sano juicio como modelo para sus hijos- Amenazo el policía.

Ella sonrió – Se que no ganare, Dios sabe que probablemente no es la primera vez que ustedes deciden que es divertido, aprovecharse de su poder. Pero sabe, de una cosa estoy segura y es que cuando el juicio inicie, independiente del fallo de la corte. La gente se preguntará ¿la policía realmente fue capaz de hacer eso? Las Powerpuff temerán la posibilidad de que ustedes se encuentren armados con antídoto X. Y la duda es poderosa capitán.

El capitán ya no se veía tan confiado. Se quedaron viéndose por lo que pareció largos minutos, ninguno dispuesto a ceder ante él otro.

-¿Qué ofreces?- Cedió al final él capitán.

-Deja libre a los niños, sin cargos sin anotar el asunto en el expediente. A cambio, nunca diré nada de lo que paso.

-Demasiado sencillo- comento desconfiado.

-No estoy en posición de pedir más ¿Tenemos un trato?

Su mirada seguía dura hacia ella, pero se encogió de hombros- Trato, llamare a mis chicos para que los liberen.

-Los acompañare- no espero confirmación, después de unos minutos unos oficiales se acercaron a ella y la guiaron a las celdas en la parte baja del edificio. Aun se sentía enferma, pero desconfiaba del trato de los uniformados a los chicos por lo que se obligo a seguir, en el camino pensó en Amber Rosetto y Shoto Nakaba, unos niños de primer año quienes la habían llamado preocupados por la situación de los Rowdyruff, su prometido los había calmado les aseguro que no les pasaría nada a sus amigos.

Fue curioso nunca se había imaginado que los chicos eran cercanos y mucho menos que eran amigos de los Ruff pero la preocupación en la voz de la chica, cuando le dijo que los pensaban acusar de unos cargos ficticios, le dio a entender que a su manera eran importantes para ellos. Mojo no había podido hacer mucho, el villano tenía pésimo expediente para involucrarse en esos asuntos y por lo que sabia en ese momento se encontraba en la prisión debido a otro ataque fallido con las Powerpuff. Es decir que los chicos estaban solos, sin ningún adulto responsable.

-Es aquí- le dijo uno de los uniformados, que la miraba duramente. Ella no le puso atención, sabía que después del numerito que armo con su capitán no era bienvenida. El otro policía, abrió la celda- se pueden ir- les dijo, pero lo que vio le partió el corazón. Los chicos no estaban bien, tenían moretones en su cuerpo, sangre y tierra en su ropa y cabello. Boomer tenia el ojo negro y lo que parecía un brazo roto, Butch era el que tenía menos heridas además del labio roto, pero Brick era el peor. Su rostro estaba magullado, tenia más sangre que sus hermanos, las manos llenas de rapones y cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que cojeaba de un lado mientras otro brazo colgaba. 

¿Cuánto antídoto x le rociaron para que después de dos días no hubieran sanado sus heridas? Sospecho que lo mas seguro es que el maltrato no fue solo esa noche, sino que había sido repetido en su estadía. Estaba frustrada, desearía poder hacer más per entendía que no tenía el poder suficiente para ayudarlos.

Se acerco a ellos-Hola- les tendió una suave sonrisa. Los tres la miraron curiosos y con un atisbo de desconfianza, Brick estaba al frente de sus hermanos de manera protectora- No se preocupen, ya no les harán daño.

Los chicos cruzaron miradas entre si-¿tú nos ayudaste? – pregunto Brick. Ella asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu me ayudaste- El aún no se veía convencido. Uno de los informados los afano para irse, los chicos aun desconfiados de ella la siguieron hasta afuera del precinto y cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ningún oficial cerca. Se volteo a mirarlos- Están muy lastimados ¿me dejarían ayudarlos? – Los niños se vieron sorprendidos, tal vez pensaban que ella simplemente los ayudaría a salir y luego los ignoraría- Esas heridas- señalo sus cuerpos magullados- necesitan atención, permítanme brindársela- Después de unos segundos, Brick acepto la ayuda. Tomaron un taxi, y en el camino le escribió a su prometido que llegaría a la casa con los niños.

Cuando llegaron Edward los recibió en la entrada, su rostro se elevo de sorpresa y tristeza cuando vio el estado en que se encontraban los chicos. Nunca ha sido un hombre que hable mucho, por lo que los invito a entrar a su hogar y entre los dos se encargaron de tratar las heridas de los muchachos, sabían que no podían ir a un hospital e internamente agradeció el curso de primeros auxilios que había tomado en la universidad.

Al final cenaron los cinco juntos, a esas horas del día se encontraban más confiados alrededor de ellos. Recordó a Amber y Shoto, e hizo una llamada después de contarle unos detalles superficiales a la chica. Llamo a Butch y le paso el teléfono, el niño se sorprendió de la voz de la niña y hasta parecía avergonzado por la preocupación de su amiga. Los dejo para que hablaran un rato a solas, al salir se encontró que Brick tenia una conversación con Edward, parecía tranquilo, pero por el rostro de su prometido se dio cuenta de que era un tema complicado. Decidió dejar que él se encargara del chico, su personalidad podría ser perfecta para entender al líder ruff.

En la sala de estar Boomer revisaba su colección de películas con claro interés, ella se acerco a él. El chico se asustó, se disculpo por ver su colección; ella negó con la cabeza y lo animo a que siguiera, después de unos minutos se habían instalado en una conversación sobre el séptimo arte. A Boomer le llamo la atención un titulo que tenia y tomando la película se la paso preguntándole de que trataba.

-Es sobre la dictadura en Argentina en el año 1976.

-¿Por qué se llama la noche de los lápices?- pregunto curioso.

-Bueno… Es porque la historia relata las torturas que vivieron unos estudiantes durante este periodo, las protestas estudiantiles que se realizaban en contra del gobierno fueron consideradas como actos de traición y las autoridades policiales y militares ejercitan actos bastante violentos en contra de ellos. Por eso lápices, ya que representan los estudiantes.

-Parece que no solo aquí la policía se pasa- Boomer tenia la mirada gacha, y se negaba a mirarla. Ella trago, sabia que tenia que hacer la pregunta.

-¿Sucede mucho?- sus ojos azules la miraron- Ya sabes, que la policía… se pase.

Él se encogió de hombros- Es… Normal, esa noche se pasaron, pero generalmente les gusta jugar con nosotros, amenazándonos con antídoto x- No dijo nada más y ella no siguió preguntando. Les brindaron el cuarto de invitados para que se quedaran, y cuando los chicos se durmieron. Ella y Edward se sentaron en la sala de estar, en silencio.

Sus pensamientos iban a mil, sabia que su alcalde no era el más competente. Pero le dolía darse cuenta, que la policía hacia de las suyas y nadie se enteraba o hacia algo al respecto, la institución estaba podrida y ella no tenia poder para cambiar eso. Sintió los brazos de Edward envolverla y acercarla a su pecho, no se había dado cuenta que estaba sollozando, el la consoló en silencio.

-Es injusto- dijo entre lágrimas- son solo unos niños.

-Lo se.

-¿Por qué nadie hace nada?

-Porque a nadie le importa- se escuchaba enojado- Mientras no se traten de ellos, las personas nunca les importara.

Estaban enojados, tristes y frustrados. Por vivir en esta ciudad, en donde los niños deben crecer más rápido por culpa de la incompetencia de los adultos. Había escuchado a Lizcano sobre la discriminación que estaban sufriendo los Powerpuff en la secundaria y como su actual administración fomentaba el maltrato. Ella había sido un espectador, nunca discrimino, pero tampoco hizo algo para detenerlos. Pero después de estos días, no se quedaría callada. Actuaria.

-No volverá a pasar- Miro a su prometido con una resolución que no sabia que tenía- No dejare, que vuelva a pasar. Los ayudare para que tengan las oportunidades que se merecen.

-Sabes que la policía no te dejara en paz.

-No les daremos razones para que sospechen o intenten algo. No se, si pueda cambiar el mundo de ellos, pero tal vez pueda hacer la diferencia- la mirada de Edward se suavizo.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-¿Seguro?

Él la beso en los labios. Y la miro fijamente- Yo también estoy en deuda con ellos. Y creo en las segundas oportunidades.

-No dejaremos que nada les pase.

-Es una promesa- Respondió Edward con determinación. Y era una que estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

**VI**

**El intercambio**

-Parece que de nuevo se acerca una tormenta- observo como Blake se acercaba hacia la ventana de la abandonada casa, era lo primero que le había dicho desde que Brat les conto sobre su encuentro en el pasado con las personas de otra dimensión.

La historia en general había sido no solo impactante, sino que a su vez había respondido muchas de las incógnitas en los años que el llevaba de vida. Durante sus primeros años, se había dado cuenta que Jomo los había entrenado con una serie de tácticas y comandos en los que aseguraba que eran infalibles en batalla. Efectivamente fue el caso, pero siempre se preguntó de donde había sacado tales tácticas que se acoplaban en perfecta sincronía con sus características individuales y grupales.

Siendo sincero Breaker se sentía tranquilo con esa revelación, siempre pensó que habían nacido a partir de las Powerpunk y pensar que la inspiración fue en realidad por una versión buena de ellas, le permitía creer que, de una manera u otra, no todo en su vida giraba alrededor de esas chicas. A pesar de ser héroes y tener el respeto, y cariño de la ciudad. El ser contrapartes significaba estar asociado de algún modo con el otro, juraba que no importara lo que hiciera o que tan lejos se fuera, siempre estaría atado a esos lazos.

-Me preocupa estas fuertes lluvias-Blake dijo, mientras tomaba asiento en la abandonada sala- La ciudad tiene problemas con las tuberías y el acueducto, lo más seguro es que sectores de la ciudad se inunden.

Levanto la ceja ante ese comentario - ¿En serio hermano?

-¿Qué?

Breaker suspiro y se hundió más en su asiento- Nos acaban de decir que hace mas de once años unas niñas de otra dimensión llegaron a la ciudad y le dieron una mano a Mojo Jomo, gracias a ello tuvo la idea de crearnos. Que todo ese viaje fue gracias a un espejo que conectaba las dimensiones y que lo más probables es que nuestras contrapartes y hermanos se encuentren en esa dimensión ¿Y tu estas preocupado por que la ciudad se inunde?

-Somos héroes nuestra prioridad siempre debe ser la ciudad.

-¡Por un demonio Blake! Creo que en estos momentos hay cuestiones más importantes que la ciudad, la alcaldesa sedusa se puede encargar de unas pequeñas inundaciones- Un relámpago sonó a los lejos y la lluvia empezó a empeorar, cayendo granizo por las ventanas.

Blake lo miro y se burlo -Seguro que eso generara “pequeñas” inundaciones- como si eso hubiera sido una señal una gotera cayo al lado de él, haciéndolo moverse del asiento.

-Mierda, cuando fue la ultima vez que revisaron esta casa.

-Breaker Lenguaje- Rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su hermano.

-No creo que sea el momento de preocuparnos por como me expreso- se quedaron de pie mirándose- Entonces…

Su hermano mayor lo miro impasible - ¿Entonces qué?

-¡Que vamos a hacer! Seguro tienes un plan.

-Yo también quiero escuchar ese plan- Brat entro a la habitación, tenia los ojos un poco rojos. Lo que le dio a entender que la chica estaba llorando, sabia que no era alguien que le gustara demostrar sus emociones. Por lo que decidió no comentar su apariencia.

-No tengo idea- Brat y el abrieron los ojos.

-¡No tienes un plan!- Grito Brat- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Se supone que eres inteligente! - Otro relámpago se vio a lo lejos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Blake parecía desesperado- La única forma que sabemos para llegar a su mundo, es por el espejo- señalo los restos del articulo- Y hasta donde se ¡No sirve de nada!

-¡Entonces planeas abandonar a mis hermanas! – la lluvia empeoraba a cada minuto y las goteras empezaron a multiplicarse.

-¡Te recuerdo que mi hermano también esta desaparecido! Y nada nos asegura que realmente estén en esa dimensión- A estas alturas Breaker no sabia si estaban gritando por la rabio o para poderse escuchar entre la fuerza de la lluvia.

-¡¿Dónde más podrían estar?!

-¡Muertos!- Los dos miraron al pelirrojo impactados. La casa quedo en silencio, solo la lluvia se escuchaba y la oscuridad los invadía. Blake suspiro – Sabes que esa es una posibilidad, y tenemos que considerarla- Brat estaba dispuesta a replicar, pero un fuerte viento rompió la ventana de la habitación asustando a los tres. La lluvia empezó a ingresar a cantaros y en combinación con el viento les dificulto abrir los ojos.

-¡Que esta pasando!-Grito él. Mientras trataba de ubicar a los demás la voz de su hermano sonaba a lo lejos.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! Esta lluvia es demasiado fuerte y esta casa no parece ser lo suficiente fuerte para protegernos.

-¡No logro ver nada! ¡A donde iríamos! -Grito Brat. Cada vez los escuchaba más lejos. Los relámpagos empezaron a sonar como con mayor fuerza y el granizo lo empapo por completo.

-¡Blake! ¡Brat! ¡¿Dónde están?!- No recibía respuesta y el viento lo estaba jalando quien sabe dónde, una parte del techo cayo a lo lejos, para evitar el impacto lo esquivo, pero en el proceso tropezó con lo un mueblo cayendo de espaldas. La lluvia lo invadió por completo y ya le era difícil discernir donde estaba. Lo último que sintió fue un golpe contra su cabeza oscureciendo sus sentidos.

**VI II**

-¡En que diablos estabas pensando Blossom!- Grito Buttercup. Después de que Butch llamo a Brick y le conto sobre la aparición. La suposición de Bubbles que Bloss estaba con el líder de los Rowdyruff se confirmó cuando ella les hablo desde el otro lado de la línea. Los cinco habían volado hasta el bosque donde se encontraba la cabaña de Peludito.

Y se encontraron con la presencia de Berserk y con el chico que ella se había encontré hace unas noches, efectivamente no había sido Boomer. Después de que su hermana mayor les tratara de explicar lo que había pasado, ella y BC se habían empeñado en una pelea de quien tenía más la razón en comparación con la otra y de responsabilidad.

Los demás estaban en silencio observando la pelea o los alrededores. Bubbles observo con cuidado a cada uno de los presentes. Brick estaba detrás de Blossom recostado en una pared y mirando como se desarrollaba la pelea entre las dos hermanas, había aportado en la explicación de porque se había puesto a ayudar a Blossom y posteriormente mantuvo silencio en el resto de la discusión.

Butch se veía bastante afectado, al principio se la había pasado caminando de un lado al otro alternado su visión en todas las personas del lugar. Al final decidió sentarse en una esquina, intercambiando su atención entre Buttercup y Brute, Bubbles lo escucho murmurar _“esto debe ser un sueño”_ alarmado. Por otro lado, Brute, después de compartir un abrazo con su hermana mayor y palabras de alivio, se había mantenido con expresión aburrida en toda la discusión; de vez en cuando le mandaba saludos y risas coquetas a Butch, lo que lo confundía aún más.

Pero la reacción ganadora fue la de Boomer, a comparación de ella y sus hermanas que conocían la existencia desde hace años de las Powerpunk. El Rowdyruff no sabia de las dimensiones paralelas, así que en el momento que entro a la cabaña y vio a Bach casi se desmaya, balbuceo una que otra cosa. Su contraparte parecía bastante calmado en comparación al de esta dimensión, y a pesar de la explicación Boomer había optado por no observar demasiado al otro azul, curioso por que en contraste Bach lo estudiaba minuciosamente.

Las gotas de agua afuera la sacaron de sus pensamientos y por la apariencia del cielo, suponía que se avecinaba una tormenta. - Tal vez deberíamos movernos- murmuro, pero como todos en la cabaña poseían super audición la escucharon claramente. Fijando su atención en ella, paso saliva al darse cuenta de la triple mirada roja. Amaba a su hermana, pero no negaría que cuando estaba en modo comandante y líder, su mirada la ponía nerviosa. Sumada a una mira fría de los ojos carmesí de Brick y la evaluadora de los ojos magenta de Berserk, se sentía como conejo en jaula de leones- Va… a empezar a llover… parece que será bastante fuerte- aparto la mirada de los rojos- seria más seguro ir a un lugar más fuerte.

Berserk resoplo- Como si la lluvia nos pudiera hacer daño. Mas importante- observo a Brick- Porque no te apuras y traduces esos malditos libros, para que nos podamos ir- Brick la miro enojado.

-Son demasiados. Me demorare en descifrarlos, no es tan fácil.

-Mas razón para que te muevas- la habitación se empezó a calentar, mientras los dos se enviaban miradas molestas. Blossom se puso en la mitad de los dos.

-No es el momento- les advirtió.

-Puedo ayudar- comento Bach, ella pensó que fue la primera vez que lo escucha hablar desde que llegaron. Los rojos lo miraron con curiosidad, él se encogió de hombros.

-Poseo asimilación Lingüística, si reviso un poco de griego lo mas seguro es que lo comprenda.

-¿Posees asimilación lingüística? – Pregunto Boomer

-¿Tu no?-

-No, yo no. Pero… Bubbles si- Bach la volteo a mirar, algo conflictuado. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que la miraba desde que habían llegado.

-Brat, no puede- murmuro Bach. Brute y Berserk lo miraron enojadas. El se aclaro la garganta a este comentario- Eso es bueno, tal vez entre los tres podamos descifrar todo- un relámpago sonó a la distancia.

-¿Puedes ayudar Bubbles?- Le pregunto Blossom. La lluvia empezó a sonar a las afueras de manera fuerte.

-Me encantaría- le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana. Empezaron a caer unas goteras dentro de la cabaña.

-¿Entonces que haremos mientras tanto?-le dijo Buttercup a su hermana- Claro, si es posible que nosotros los plebeyos tengamos el honor de saber- la tormenta a lo lejos parecía empeorar.

-Para BC, no les dije porque no quería involucrarlas

-¡Pero Brick si podía!- Los truenos sonaban más cerca.

-¡Ya te explique lo que paso!

-¡Eso solo significa que no confías lo suficientemente en nosotras!- Las dos gritaban entre los ruidos del clima. Pero mientras sus hermanas continuaban en su pelea, los demás se empezaron a dar cuenta de lo delicado que sonaba el clima.

-Pinky… creo que es mejor que nos vallamos- En ese momento una ventisca atravesó la puerta de la cabaña y la única ventana también se impactó. La lluvia los rodeo, dificultando la visión. Bubbles trato de levantarse, pero la tormenta la empujo afuera del lugar, directo hacia un árbol. Escucho los gritos de los demás, pero no los lograba ubicar. Por el rabillo del ojo diviso una luz, pero antes de que viera lo que pasaba la rama en donde había aterrizado se partió en dos, dejándola inconsciente.

**V III**

Berserk abrió los ojos lentamente. La lluvia había mermado considerablemente, después de que la ráfaga los había separado en la cabaña, intento agarrarse de un árbol, pero la fuerza del viento fue tanta que la termino elevando, supuso que, si no fuera por la sustancia x, hubiera muerto. Se sentó en sus rodillas y se acarició la cabeza, encontró un rastro de sangre en su frente. Probablemente debió ocurrir en algún momento de la tormenta.

Se levanto lentamente, aun se sentía mareada por la serie de sucesos que habían ocurrido. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en el bosque, sino en una casa. La lluvia había daño gran parte de la estructura, permitiendo que el agua se filtrara por las paredes. Antes de que pudiera identificar con mayor claridad su entorno, unos pasos a su lado la alertaron.

Brick estaba parado frente a ella en estado de shock, sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas. Y su brazo izquierdo tenia un gran corte, probablemente por algún objeto que voló en la tormenta. Ella esta aun mareada, por lo que perdió el equilibrio al tratar de acercarse al muchacho. Pero con un movimiento rápido la atrapo, fue desconcertante cuando la abrazo con fuerza hacia el y lo sintió temblar.

Ella se asusto ante ese movimiento _“Acaso no le gustaba Blossom”_ lo aparto con fuerza- ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! No soy Blossom- él la miro extrañado.

-Estas lastimada- le dijo con cuidado y cierto cariño. Trato de acercar su mano hacia la herida, pero ella lo intercepto.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Ahora él se encontraba confundido- Por supuesto que se quien eres ¿Acaso no sabes quién eres? - Le envió una mirada de preocupación- Dios, Berserk no me digas que perdiste la memoria.

Ahora fue ella la que se confundió. Parpadeo dos veces, tratando de suavizar su mareo. Él había dicho su nombre, por lo que no la había confundido con Blossom. Que estaba pasando. Pero después de observarlo mejor se dio cuenta de algo, su cabello no era largo, estaba corto y ordenado, y sus ojos rojos no eran del tono carmesí casi rubí que tenia Brick, no eran escarlatas más claros, ella gimió- ¿Blake? - Él suspiro aliviado. Asintió ante su reconocimiento. Berserk sintió que su pecho se llenaba de emoción al verlo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera celebrar cayo en cuenta- Oh Dios, tú también fuiste arrastro a esta locura.

El hizo una mueca- ¿A qué te refieres?

-También te arrastraron a Townsville, no puede ser. Tenemos que encontrar a los demás, quien sabe cuántos- empezó a hablar rápido intento separarse de sus brazos, pensó en sus hermanas en los demás.

-Berserk- la llamo Blake, pero ella seguía balbuceando- ¡Berserk! - la tomo por la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a sus ojos. Ella se cayo -No se a que te refieres con Townsville, pero estamos en Vilestown- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No Blake… ¡estamos en Townsville! Se que es difícil entender, pero…

-¡Berserk! Mira tú alrededor, estamos en tu antiguo hogar- antes de que ella pudiera replicar, le mostro el lugar. Estaban en lo que había sido su antigua habitación, estaba destruida, pero la reconocía su antigua cama, los afiches, el tocador. Había estado en la casa de Blossom y la casa de los suburbios había sido modificada para que las chicas tuvieran su propia habitación levantando tres muros para darles privacidad. Pero en su dimensión eso nunca ocurrió, habían abandonado el lugar cuando fueron adoptadas por Sir. Him; nunca hubo la necesidad de crear esas habitaciones.

-Volví…-murmuro. Un chillido la despertó de su sueño. En la puerta se encontraba Brat, con todo su cabello suelto y mojado, algunas heridas en sus piernas, pero en general bien. La niña corrió directo a sus brazos, haciéndola caer. Estaba lista para reprenderla, cuando escucho unos pequeños sollozos.

-lo sabía- murmuro contra su cabello- Sabia que no estabas muerta- parpadeo ante eso y recordó, que ella y Brute, habían desaparecido dejando a su hermana sola. Supuso que debió sentir mucho miedo, le devolvió el abrazo. Después de unos minutos la rubia se alejó- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Es una larga historia- Busco alrededor- ¿Dónde están los demás?

Blake respondió – No se, estábamos con Breaker en el primer piso, pero la tormenta nos separó. Cuando desperté escuche un ruido en el segundo piso, por eso te encontré. No he visto a nadie más.

-Yo tampoco vi a nadie más, la tormenta me elevo hasta el antiguo cuarto de opresor- Escucharon unos ruidos abajo. Los tres decidieron bajar, ella se tambaleo un poco al intentar levantarse, Blake le tendió un brazo para estabilizarla se tenso ante su toque. Pero no lo aparto. Cuando llegaron una cabellera rubia los saludo detrás del sillón roído.

-¡Bach!- Brat se alegro y se lanzó hacia él chico que aun intentaba ubicarse se asusto ante la llegada de su contraparte, cayendo debajo de la chica. Pero cuando Berserk se acerco más vio con horror al chico, Brat también parpadeo confundida encima de él.

Unas voces provenientes del antiguo laboratorio se escucharon por detrás, una serie de insultos intercambiados entre las dos partes. Cuando abrieron la puerta, ella maldijo.

Blake abrió los ojos en shock. Brat pareció aun mas confundida a la vista de los dos verdes- ¡Breaker que significa esa apariencia! – El chico verde lo miro con extrañeza, mientras que la chica a su lado deformaba su rostro mientras empezaba a captar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Carajo!- Grito Berserk mientras destruía la pared a su lado.

**VI IV**

Un suave calor la envolvió, a pesar de que debía sentir frio por la lluvia. Irónicamente se sintió cálida, como si perteneciera a ese lugar a la suave almohada. Una voz a lo lejos intento despertarla, pero ella solo quería quedarse en ese lugar rodeada del calor.

-Pinky- le llamo- Pink- porque no la dejaba en paz- ¡Blossom! - sus ojos se abrieron al reconocimiento de la voz de Brick. Y pareció mortificada al darse cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban. Ella estaba encima de él, sus brazos rodeaban su pecho y sus piernas se habían aferrado a su cintura. El chico tenia sus mejillas del mismo color que su sombrero, se quedaron mirándose fijamente por uno segundos. Hasta que él dijo- No sabias que te gustaba hacer estas cosas en el aire libre- ella respondió ante ese comentario y se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento – nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida. El murmuro un no te preocupes. Trato de fijar su mente en lo que había pasado. La tormenta había destruido la cabaña y los había enviado a volar a todos, recordó que Brick se acerco a cubrirla con sus brazos, lo que explicaría porque terminaron en esa posición. Se levanto algo mareada, Brick detrás de ella imito la acción.

Estaban aun en el bosque, algunos árboles habían caído en consecuencia al fuerte clima. Pensó en los demás, un gemido al lado los alerto. Cerca a un tronco caído Bach se frotaba fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡Bach!- Ella llamo- ¿Estas bien?- sus ojos azules la enfocaron. Se levanto adolorido.

-Si, solo un poco adolorido- los tres estaban mojados y con algunas heridas que la sustancia x podría solucionar en pocas horas.

-Busquemos a los otros, para ir y cambiarnos de ropa- los dos chicos asintieron. Caminaron un poco y encontraron a Bubbles algo herida- ¡Bubbles!

Los ojos azules de su hermana se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Oh Blossom! Gracias a Dios que estas bien- su hermana tenia una herida en su cabeza, ella la examino preocupa- No te preocupes, una rama me cayo encima. Nada grave.

Ella le dio una sonrisa cálida- Encontremos a Buttercup y los demás, y vayamos a casa para tratarte ese corte.

-Escuché unos ruidos a la derecha, me dirigía hacia allá cuando los encontré- Los cuatro se dirigieron a la ubicación que señalo Bubbles. Esperando encontrar a los demás. Cuando llegaron las voces de los verdes los recibieron.

-Maldición Mujer, podrías quitarte tu maquillaje está manchando mi camisa.

-¡Por que rayos estas aquí!- Grito Brute, aun sin moverse, de encima del muchacho.

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo idea!- Cuando se acercaron Blossom parpadeo confundida. Ese chico si bien, era parecido Buch… estaba más presentable, no tenía sus característicos tatuajes, su cabello era un poco más largo y su vestimenta no concordaban con lo que hace unas horas tenía puesto.

-No puede ser- Bach dijo- ¿Breaker? - Los ojos jade del chico se encontraron con su hermano.

-¡Bach! Gracias a Dios que estas bien ¡ayúdame a quitarme a esta loca! - El Butch de la otra dimensión estaba aquí ¿Acaso todos terminarían llegando a su dimensión? No obstante, Brick detuvo su ritmo de pensamientos.

-¿Dónde esta Butch o Boomer?- dijo buscando a su alrededor. Ella siguió su mirada

-Bloss ¿Dónde está Buttercup? - le pregunto Bubbles. Entonces se dio cuenta que Berserk tampoco estaba. No estaba Boomer, pero si Bach, vio a los verdes frente a ella, no esta Buttercup ni Butch, pero si Brute y Breaker.

Se paso su mano por su frente y miro a Brick que le daba a entender que había llegado a la misma conclusión. Había tres de un lado y tres del otro.

Lo que la hacia pensar que los demás -Están en Vilestown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto termina la primera parte, y lo que yo considero la introducción a los acontecimientos futuros. Agradezco a las personas que han comentado el fic y la reseñas que he tenido. Espero poder seguir entreteniéndolos en un futuro.
> 
> Igualmente subí otro apartado, que tiene como objetivo contar historias que no influyen como tal en la historia principal pero que permiten conocer mejor a los personajes, les invito a que lo lean.
> 
> Sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
